There's something about Mary
by Griizz
Summary: Sirius parlait souvent du Premier Ordre du Phénix. Il parlait de Marlène, de Caradoc, d'Alice et Frank, d'Emmeline, de Dorcas, de James et Lily. Mais surtout, Sirius parlait de Mary. Et à la manière dont ses yeux gris brillaient lorsqu'il prononçait son nom, Harry devinait que Sirius ne lui disait pas tout au sujet de cette fille
1. Chap 1 : Mad World

_Chapitre un : Mad World_

Je toussai violemment dans ma main. Du sang. Noir et visqueux. Je l'essuyai rapidement contre la couverture en laine que Lily m'avait offerte l'année passée. Lèvres pincées, tentant de réprimer une grimace, je relevai les yeux sur Sirius. Il était debout près du canapé – où j'étais étalée – et me fixait avec ce regard, celui qu'il arborait lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas. Il me toucha bien plus que je ne le laissai paraître. Sirius était inquiet. Pour moi. Parce que j'étais en train de mourir et qu'il ne pouvait absolument rien y faire.

Il en était malade, je le savais. C'est comme si j'avais toujours su ce qu'il y avait dans sa tête. Sirius était quelqu'un de profondément loyal et courageux, il n'avait pas peur de mourir, mais bien d'autres choses l'effrayaient.

« J'ai de la morve de troll sur la tête ? » lui demandai-je avec un sourire rayonnant. Sirius baissa les yeux sur la tache que j'avais faite en m'essuyant la main. Je sus exactement à quoi il pensait, parce qu'au fond de moi, je pensais exactement la même chose que lui. « Ou peut-être que je sens le troll, dis-le-moi, je vais peut-être pouvoir participer à un concours de déguisement chez les moldus, ça fait fureur », continuai-je gaiment, sans lui donner gain de cause. Il était extatique, paralysé, comme s'il était au chevet d'un cadavre et qu'il trouvait stupide de lui parler.

Sirius n'étant pas du tout amusé par ma plaisanterie, je lui attrapai la main doucement. Le contact de sa peau contre la mienne me fit frissonner de plaisir. « C'est moi », lui souris-je avec cette lueur taquine qui scintillait dans mes yeux, « Mary ». Je pressai sa main tatouée dans la mienne, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle d'un détraqueur. Grisâtre, luisante et croûtée. Sirius lâcha un soupir qui bizarrement me réconforta et soudain, il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Il s'en souvenait, j'étais certaine qu'il s'en souvenait. Il ne pouvait pas avoir oublié _Mary_ après tout ce qui nous était arrivé.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir oublié combien j'aimais rire.

« Je le sais », murmura-t-il en faisant mine de sourire pour me faire plaisir. Il paraissait incroyablement malheureux. J'avais mal au cœur. Je ne voulais pas le quitter, et j'étais certaine qu'il ne voudrait jamais me laisser partir.

C'était bête, franchement.

Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour me ravir aux mains de Gatus, après toutes ces nuits blanches passées à veiller sur moi, à empêcher Mulciber d'envahir mes songes, voilà qu'il devait me laisser partir. Simplement me laisser partir. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où j'allais aller, mais peut-être que là-bas, je n'aurais plus les veines qui brûleraient sous ma peau. Peut-être que je pourrais enfin me reposer. C'était étrange de penser à la mort de cette façon. Je l'avais si souvent vue – par les corps inanimés et mutilés de mes amis – mais je n'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchi.

D'un effort pénible, je me hissai sur mes pieds et me levai dans l'espoir de me rapprocher de Sirius. J'avais envie de le serrer contre moi, de respirer son odeur entêtante, d'enlacer mes doigts dans ses cheveux, et par-dessus tout, j'avais besoin de sentir qu'il m'aimait, de sentir que son corps réagirait à ma proximité. Mais malgré toute ma volonté, je retombai mollement dans le canapé, Sirius se penchant sur moi d'un air affolé.

« Mary ? Mary, ça va ? »

Je repoussai sa main frôlant mon front d'un grognement agacé, et me redressai dans le tas de couvertures que Lily avait déposé sur moi cet après-midi.

« Je suis toujours la même Sirius, ne me traite pas comme si j'étais un gobelin fragile et malade. »

Sirius attendit un moment avant de répondre. Il ne s'était toujours pas assis à côté de moi sur le canapé. Il me fuyait depuis plusieurs semaines. Je n'étais pas aveugle et je commençais à croire qu'il me trompait avec une autre fille. J'aurais pu comprendre s'il m'en avait parlé. Après tout, qui voudrait rester avec un cadavre ambulant qui ne demandait qu'à mourir ? Lentement, j'ouvris le paquet d'une chocogrenouille que James m'avait ramené hier soir et mordis dedans avec ardeur.

« Mais tu _es_ malade Mary. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, avalant une grosse bouchée de chocolat d'un coup. Tout était en train de partir de travers.

* * *

 _J'étais terriblement nerveuse et excitée. Après avoir mangé une grenouille en chocolat vivante, visité des boutiques vendant des balais magiques, des ingrédients de potions, des livres sur la sorcellerie, et même des hiboux de toutes les couleurs, j'étais maintenant habillée d'une longue robe noire et d'un chapeau pointu. C'était si irréel, et pourtant, ma mère n'avait pas eu l'air si surprise lorsque le vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche et à la robe violette excentrique était venu toquer à notre porte d'entrée, et m'annoncer que j'étais attendue le 1er septembre à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard._

 _J'étais perdue au milieu de la foule qui se pressait gentiment devant ce géant qui brandissait une lampe à huile au-dessus de nos têtes. Cette lampe semblait si petite dans sa grosse main. Son visage dur, ses traits grossiers et sa barbe hirsute auraient fait peur à n'importe lequel de mes voisins. Je repérai dans son large dos des barques en bois sombre. Elles flottaient doucement sur le surface lisse et argentée du lac, trouée par-ci par-là de fines gouttelettes de pluie. Le vieil homme ne m'avait pas menti, c'était magnifique._

 _« Répartissez-vous dans les barques, allez, dépêchez-vous. »_

 _Hâtivement, et bousculée par quelques autres enfants, je sautai à pieds joints dans la barque la plus éloignée, ma valise tombant lourdement à côté de mes pieds. J'espérais peut-être passer inaperçue, je n'avais déjà pas été très à l'aise dans le wagon du train, avec ces deux garçons et cette fille qui me dévisageaient comme si je puais la fiente de pigeon. Ils n'avaient pas arrêté de parler de Sang-de-Bourbe et de tous un tas de mots que je ne connaissais pas, en me jetant des regards profondément dégoûtés. J'avais beau me dire que tout ce qu'ils se racontaient ne me concernait pas, que je me faisais probablement des idées, cette impression dérangeante s'était renforcée au fil du trajet. L'un des garçons se faisait appeler Mulciber, et l'autre Avery._

 _Par malchance, et sans que je n'aie senti quoi que ce soit, un garçon aux cheveux noirs et bouclés s'était assis près de moi, dans cette barque qui était soudainement devenue trop exiguë pour nous deux. Je tournai furtivement la tête. Le garçon me fixait avec un petit sourire en coin. Comme c'était gênant. Je pouvais discerner les contours de la lune dans ses yeux gris pétillants._

 _Notre barque se mit à avancer seule sur le lac. Le garçon s'était mis à l'aise, ses avant-bras posés sur les rebords de la barque, continuant à me dévisager comme si j'étais une bête curieuse. Peut-être que j'en étais une. Peut-être que je n'avais rien à faire ici. C'était logique, je n'étais pas de ce monde après tout._

 _Soudain, alors que je stressais de plus en plus, une énorme flaque d'eau glacée m'éclaboussa le visage. Mes yeux doublèrent de volume. L'eau dégringolait de mon visage et mouillait ma robe de sorcière, et je sentais que mes cheveux blonds s'étaient collés à mon crâne - mon chapeau avait voltigé derrière nos valises. J'étais trempe de partout. Je pensais que c'était normal, que le lac devait être capricieux, mais ensuite, je vis une toute autre réalité. Personne n'était trempe comme moi. C'était le garçon qui m'avait aspergée d'eau. Et il rait tellement fort que plusieurs têtes s'étaient retournées sur nous. Je me sentis mal, et pourtant, ce soir-là, le seul son qui franchit mes lèvres rosées fut un énorme éclat de rire._

 _J'aimais tellement rire, de tout, de rien, de la vie. Le rire était chez moi une seconde peau, l'essence de mon bonheur, la clé de mon courage. Il me permettait de cacher mes peurs les plus enfouies._

 _Alors que je décollais doucement mes cheveux de mon visage, je sentis un tissu assez doux frôler ma joue. Le garçon avait tiré la manche de sa robe. Et il séchait ma figure avec. Mes joues prirent une teinte écarlate, et je dus me pincer les lèvres pour ne pas lui dire d'arrêter. J'avais la sensation de m'être faite un nouvel ami et je ne voulais pas tout gâcher. Brusquement, je me sentis mieux, beaucoup mieux. Lorsqu'il retira enfin sa main et sa manche de mon visage, il m'offrit un sourire ravageur. C'était très embarrassant._

 _« Sirius Black », dit-t-il avec une simplicité bienvenue._

 _Je murmurai mon nom tout bas, si bas que j'avais cru qu'il ne l'entendrait pas._

 _« Enchanté, Mary. »_

 _Mon cœur se serra, tandis qu'il se rasseyait en face de moi, observant le Château qui se dessinait déjà au loin. Il m'avait parlé, souri et touché. J'étais si chamboulée de m'être faite un ami que je souriais bêtement, et même si l'avenir me paraissait toujours incertain, j'étais rassurée de savoir que tout le monde ici n'était pas comme cet Avery ou ce Mulciber._

 _Depuis notre première rencontre, Sirius n'avait jamais cessé de me faire rire à chaque fois qu'il me voyait triste ou stressée, parce qu'il avait deviné ce jour-là que le rire était un antidote infaillible à mes idées noires._

* * *

Distraitement, je passai un doigt sur les deux petits points noirs ancrés dans mon poignet. La morsure n'était plus boursouflée, heureusement. Je relevai la tête et observai la pièce avec minutie. James et Lily avait une maison somptueuse. Ces rideaux couleur prune étaient sûrement les plus beaux que je n'aie jamais vu et cette table basse en bois massif valait sûrement plus que tout mon compte en banque réuni. Malgré tout, j'avais envie de transplaner, de me retrouver partout ailleurs, au Chaudron Baveur s'il le fallait, mais pas dans cette pièce à subir ce silence de plomb. Sirius s'était renfrogné dans son coin et me fixait comme si j'avais entièrement tort dans toute cette histoire. Son regard dégoulinait de reproches.

Cinq semaines en arrière, je m'étais faite attaquer par un fichu serpent. Il m'avait prise par surprise alors que je guettais les allées et venues de mangemorts dans un manoir abandonné. Je n'avais rien pu faire pour l'empêcher de me mordre. Juste transplaner après qu'il m'ait relâché, dans un endroit qui me paraissait plus sûr, et hurler de douleur. Remus m'avait retrouvée inconsciente devant le repère de l'Ordre. J'y avais réchappé de peu, le serpent aurait pu me tuer sur le coup. Mais malgré le dévouement des médicomages de St-Mangouste, le soulagement avait été de courte durée et j'étais maintenant au bord de la mort. Aucune potion ne parvenait à éliminer le venin de mon sang. La toxine s'accrochait à mes globules rouges, semble-t-il, et les empêchait de se renouveler convenablement. J'étais foutue.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de rester si c'est pour me tuer du regard », lui reprochai-je avec un soupçon d'amertume.

« Ne fais pas ça. » Je relevai une nouvelle fois la tête, croisant ses prunelles emplies de colère. Sirius dut voir mon incompréhension car il secoua vivement la tête. « Ne fais pas comme si ce n'était rien. »

« Je ne suis pas encore morte non plus, alors ne fais pas comme si c'était le cas. »

Sirius se leva brusquement, et sans un mot, il claqua bruyamment la porte d'entrée. Il était parti. Et comme à son habitude, il ne m'avait même pas touchée ni embrassée. Je me sentais vilaine, comme si je n'étais plus attirante et que je ressemblais à la grande tante de James. C'était horrible. Je ne pus retenir mes larmes plus longtemps. Elles dégringolèrent de mon visage et s'écrasèrent misérablement sur ma couverture.

Sirius me manquait et j'étais incapable de le lui avouer. Parce que j'étais condamnée. Je pensais que s'il s'éloignait de moi, ma mort serait moins douloureuse pour lui. Peut-être me trompais-je, mais j'avais la sensation d'agir dans son bien. Et c'était finalement tout ce qui comptait pour moi, parce que je l'aimais, et je ne voulais qu'une chose, qu'il retrouve le sourire.

* * *

Hey ! Comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné, cette histoire est dédiée à un Mary/Sirius. Elle fera une trentaine de chapitres, tous d'une longueur différente. Petite précision, les passages en italique racontent les souvenirs de Mary. J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dis à bientôt ! :)

A/N : les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la talentueuse JK Rowling.


	2. Chap 2 : Something

_Chapitre deux : Something_

Emmeline Vance et Marlène Mckinnon étaient invitées à la petite fête de Lily. J'étais tellement contente de les revoir que j'avais enfilé le vieux pull déchiré que je portais tout le temps à Poudlard – avec le nom d'un célèbre groupe Moldu que ma mère adorait – et m'étais arrangé les cheveux pour ne pas ressembler à une goule effrayante. Déjà que ma peau laissait franchement à désirer.

Nous fêtions aujourd'hui l'heureuse nouvelle, Lily et Alice attendaient toutes les deux un enfant. J'avais eu l'idée de cette petite fête alors que je lisais la Gazette des Sorciers, qui annonçait encore des disparitions inquiétantes au sein du Ministère de la magie. Beaucoup de gens se volatilisaient, sans laisser de traces, et nous ne savions pas s'ils étaient morts ou en cavale. Même au sein de l'Ordre, nous n'étions pas épargnés.

Ce soir, Alice était resplendissante, et son sourire me redonnait du baume au cœur. Frank la tenait fermement dans ses bras, murmurant quelque chose à son oreille tout en passant les mains sur son ventre légèrement rebondi. Malgré toute ma volonté de ne pas y penser, je me voyais à la place d'Alice, je sentais le souffle de Sirius dans ma nuque et ses mains sur mon ventre. J'aurais tellement voulu que ce soit possible.

« Sirius ne va pas venir ? »

Marlène me fixait, un peu troublée par mon teint horriblement pâle.

« Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis une semaine. »

Malgré son air désolé, j'étais agacée. Marlène tournait autour de Sirius depuis si longtemps que j'avais cessé de faire le compte des années. Même si elle était l'une de mes amies, je gardais les idées claires. Si Marlène me demandait où était Sirius, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était préoccupée de mon bien-être, mais plutôt parce qu'elle voulait absolument le voir ce soir. Je ne m'attardai pas auprès d'elle, préférant me restaurer au buffet que Lily avait préparé cet après-midi.

* * *

Je voyais tous ces visages familiers rire, je goûtais à ce vin des elfes, je m'enivrais de la vie éphémère qui m'était donnée, je faisais comme si tout allait bien, comme si je me moquais de la mort. Mais personne ne savait combien j'avais mal à l'intérieur. Je souriais à Lily, posait ma main sur son ventre en m'exclamant que c'était la plus belle chose qui aurait pu leur arriver. J'enlaçais Alice pour la féliciter, je riais avec Frank, acceptait un autre verre de vin d'une Marlene un peu éméchée. Je ne pouvais faire autrement. Chaque jour devenait de plus en plus froid. Et chaque jour, je sentais la vie me quitter.

« Mary, tiens. » Emmeline me tendit une petite part de gâteau à la crème. J'en engloutis rapidement une grosse bouchée pour oublier tout les regrets qui m'irradiaient. « Tout va bien Mary ? » J'avais la bouche pleine de gâteau, les yeux brillants, mais je m'efforçais de sourire à Emmeline. Un sourire sincère et presque suppliant. _Ne me parle pas de ça_. Elle me prit alors doucement dans ses bras et chuchota à mon oreille. « Il aurait dû être là. »

Je me crispai aussitôt.

« Sirius est libre de faire ce qu'il veut. »

Emmeline parut réellement agacée. Elle m'attrapa le bras et me tira dans un coin de la pièce, loin des autres convives. « Tu ne vois pas ce qu'il se passe ? » Je fronçai les sourcils. Je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir envie d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire sur Sirius et moi. « Que crois-tu qu'il fasse tous ces soirs ? » Je me figeai inconsciemment. Emmeline n'avait pas tort, que faisait Sirius lorsqu'il n'était pas près de moi ? L'Ordre était très discret ces temps, les membres se cachaient, nous étions tous sur des charbons ardents. Mais que faisait donc Sirius ? Il n'était pas avec James et Remus vu qu'ils mangeaient pratiquement tous les jours avec Lily et moi. J'eus soudainement très mal à la poitrine, comme si je ne parvenais plus à respirer. Mon regard brisé affola Emmeline. Elle m'ordonna de m'asseoir et s'accroupit en face de moi, guettant la moindre de mes réactions. « Je suis désolée, mais il faut que tu saches que je l'ai vu hier. Avec une autre fille. » Ces mots m'arrachèrent le cœur. Littéralement. Je l'avais pourtant bien cherché. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui en vouloir.

Personne ne voudrait rester avec un cadavre.

Je m'en voulais atrocement. Je me haïssais. Emmeline prit mes mains dans les siennes, croyant me réconforter avec ce simple geste. Seulement, rien n'aurait pu taire ma peine, même pas l'antidote de la saloperie de poison qui me rongeait de l'intérieur.

« Sirius fait ce qu'il veut. »

L'amertume trempait ma voix chevrotante.

« Il n'a pas le droit de t'abandonner maintenant ! »

Emmeline me fixait avec un regard noir. Personne ne savait combien j'avais mal à l'intérieur. Mais surtout, personne ne pouvait comprendre la peine que ressentait Sirius, ni les contraintes que ma maladie engendrait sur nous. Il blâmait Sirius, parce qu'il n'était pas là, mais ils ne pensaient jamais à lui, à ce qu'il pouvait vivre en me voyant dépérir à petit feu sous ses yeux.

« Merci d'être là pour moi Emmeline », lui répondis-je doucement, un petit sourire reconnaissant aux lèvres.

Les traits de son visage s'affaissèrent. Elle avait soudainement l'air plus vielle, plus fatiguée. Quelques secondes passèrent, et nous restâmes silencieuses, comme si nous prions pour que la nuit nous fasse oublier l'horreur de ce monde.

Alors que je ne m'y attendais absolument pas, un bras m'agrippa le bassin et me remit sur pieds, me comprimant contre un torse chaud et moelleux. Emmeline rigolait à côté de moi, tandis que j'écarquillai les yeux, dévisageant Gatus qui me faisait tournoyer dans les airs. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis des mois. Il était devenu joueur de Quidditch dans un club professionnel à l'étranger. Il aurait dû être à des lieux d'ici, et non chez Lily et James à me prendre dans ses bras comme si me voir le comblait de bonheur.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », réussis-je à articuler.

« Je l'ai invité, je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir de le voir », intervint Lily avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

Je me retournai face à Gatus. Il souriait tellement que j'avais envie de rire. Un rire euphorique et sincère. C'était inespéré, je n'aurais jamais pensé le revoir avant de mourir. Remus était derrière lui, mains dans les poches. Lui aussi était en train de me sourire. Ils venaient certainement d'arriver, la porte d'entrée était encore ouverte.

« Remus est venu me chercher », expliqua Gatus en me relâchant.

Manque de chance, je chancelai et m'effondrai au sol en me cognant la tête contre le mur. Mes jambes en cotons m'avaient encore joué un mauvais tour. Gatus fut choqué et il s'agenouilla vivement près de moi, suivi par Remus et Emmeline. Il passa une main sur mon visage, caressant mes cheveux et ma mâchoire, telle une chose fragile et précieuse qu'il avait failli casser.

« Ce n'est rien, je tombe tout le temps », plaisantais-je.

Ma réplique jeta un froid sur mes amis. Ils me fixaient tous avec ces yeux peinés, ceux que je détestais voir sur leurs visages. Soudain, James se fraya un chemin jusqu'à moi et repoussa la main de Gatus qui caressait encore doucement mon visage.

« Ne la touche pas. »

Gatus se releva, et d'un coup de tête fugace, avisa la foule d'invités qui s'était pressée autour de nous. Même les parents de James s'étaient approchés.

« Black n'est pas là ? »

« Tu l'as fait tomber », s'énerva James. « Lily t'a peut-être invité, mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire que tu es la bienvenue ici. »

« James, arrête. »

Il se retourna vers moi, prêt à répliquer, mais Lily le pria de se taire d'un regard sévère.

« Tu continues à défendre Black alors qu'il n'est même pas là pour soutenir Mary. Il clamait pourtant qu'il ne la laisserait jamais tomber. Pas comme moi, disait-il. Alors où il est, hein ? Potter, où est Black ? »

« Gatus, tu devrais t'en aller », dis-je faiblement, alors que tout le monde le dévisageait d'un air grave.

Il fut très surpris, mais comme je m'y attendais, il n'insista pas. Avant de sortir, il remercia Lily pour l'invitation, la félicita pour son futur bébé, et disparut dans la nuit. Ce monde était fou. Il dérapait dans tous les sens. Et je me laissais entraîner par sa folie sans me débattre.

Remus m'aida à me remettre debout, m'enlaça brièvement, puis s'éloigna en compagnie de James dont les yeux me fusillaient toujours. Lily soupirait en secouant la tête, mais elle m'emmena tout de même vers le canapé. Elle avait espéré que Gatus me remonterait le moral, qu'il m'aiderait à penser à autre chose. C'était une bonne idée. Si seulement James n'avait pas tout gâché. Une fois recouverte d'une bonne couche de couverture, je m'endormis rapidement. J'avais si froid.

Un peu avant minuit, une curieuse odeur m'extirpa de mes songes. Je la reconnaissais. C'était l'haleine alcoolisée de Sirius. Je l'avais déjà sentie par le passé, j'y avais même goûté avec ardeur, mais ce soir, elle ne me donnait qu'une seule envie. Vomir.

« Sirius, laisse-là. »

J'entendais la voix lointaine de Lily. Lentement, j'ouvris les yeux et croisai le regard anthracite de Sirius. Il s'était baissé à la hauteur de mon visage assoupi, et m'avait vraisemblablement regardé dormir. Lorsqu'il vit que j'étais réveillé, il se redressa brusquement et partit à l'autre bout de la pièce. Son rire résonna jusqu'à mes oreilles tandis qu'il racontait une blague à Remus et James. Il était complètement soûl. J'avais peur de savoir avec qui il avait passé la soirée. Sa chemise noire était un peu déboutonnée, comme si des doigts de fée s'étaient glissés sous le tissu pour la défaire, montrant à tout le monde cette partie de peau tatouée que je trouvais terriblement attirante.

Sirius resta indifférent à ma présence durant le restant de la soirée. J'étais blessée, mais je n'en montrais rien, probablement parce que j'étais très têtue. A deux heures du matin, lorsque Lily décida qu'il était enfin temps d'ouvrir les quelques présents qu'avaient apportés certains de nos amis, tout le monde se rapprocha de la table. Je m'étais assise près d'elle et Alice, les regardant ouvrir leurs paquets multicolores, pour la plupart enchantés avec des sortilèges qui projetaient de petites étincelles frémissantes.

Rapidement, mon cadeau arriva entre les mains de Lily.

« C'est de ma part et celle de Sirius. »

Cette phrase sonnait bizzarement à mes oreilles. J'avais peur que Sirius le prenne mal, après tout nous n'avions pas choisi ce cadeau ensemble. Il était de l'autre côté de la table, debout entre James et Marlène. J'éprouvai soudainement une pointe de jalousie à le voir si près de Marlène, la fille qui avait toujours eu un faible pour son charme légendaire et qui cherchait désespérément à mettre le grapin sur lui, même si j'étais l'une de ses amies et qu'elle devrait me briser le coeur pour y parvenir.

Lily avait déchiqueté l'emballage du cadeau et détaillait maintenant le petit ensemble que j'avais acheté pour son bébé. Elle l'aimait, c'était sûr. Son regard luisait d'émerveillement et quand elle releva la tête pour me remercier, je vis une larme couler le long de sa joue.

« Merci Mary, c'est vraiment très beau. » James tapa l'épaule de Sirius, et malgré ma peur irrationnelle, j'osai enfin le regarder. Il souriait tristement à son meilleur ami.

J'avais offert une petite peluche à Alice, qui l'avait adorée, et une fois les emballages disparus, je m'approchai de Lily et fixai son ventre tandis qu'elle me racontait son premier rendez-vous chez le médicomage. Je l'écoutais avec un pincement au cœur.

Tout à coup, comme si j'avais senti que quelqu'un me scrutait, je relevai les yeux et plongeai immédiatement dans ceux de Sirius. J'y lus toute la peine qu'il ressentait à me voir si heureuse pour mes amies. Parce qu'il savait que j'aurais aimé être à leurs places et parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait jamais m'offrir ce bonheur. Tout était échoué d'avance. Nous n'avions aucun avenir ensemble.

* * *

Bonsoir ! Cette histoire n'est pas toute rose, mais j'espère que vous prenez quand même du plaisir à la lire... merci bcp à Gilgalad Swiftblade pour sa review :) A dans une semaine pour la suite, avec la première apparition des Serpentard ! Bye !


	3. Chap 3 : Ain't No Grave

_Chapitre trois : Ain't No Grave_

Tout était allé si vite. Sans que j'aie vraiment réalisé la gravité du moment, Peter était à nos pieds, totalement essoufflé et écarlate, tremblant encore de tous ses os sur le tapis de James et Lily. Il avait tambouriné à la porte comme une Mandragore défoncerait nos oreilles. C'était quelque chose que Peter ne faisait jamais – il était calme, moins téméraire que ses proches amis, plus opportuniste. Je l'aimais beaucoup, il m'avait été d'une aide précieuse depuis que j'étais infectée par le poison. Il avait fait taire mes doutes et il avait nourri mes espoirs. Peter était un gars bien.

Alors que James lui tendait un verre de soda moldu, Sirius lui secoua les épaules doucement. Peter avait l'air très effrayé. J'étais en retrait, à les regarder chuchoter comme si tout était en train de brûler à l'extérieur.

Finalement, Peter but son soda et haussa la voix, pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre. « Ils l'ont retrouvée… Sturgis l'a retrouvée. »

J'eu l'impression que le monde cessait de tourner rond. Une douleur gonflait en moi, là où il était impossible de la percer. Rien ne pourrait faire disparaitre cette douleur, car rien ne pourrait ramener mes amis à la vie.

« Où ? » demanda James.

« Sur le Chemin de Traverse, une rue non passante. Le Ministère a déjà saisi le corps. »

Alors Dorcas était réellement morte. Elle avait disparue depuis plus d'un mois, ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Nous nous y étions préparés. Je me demandais seulement comment l'une des sorcières les plus douées de l'Ordre avait pu mourir, pourquoi son corps avait été caché jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et pourquoi Lily avait l'air déterminée à me prendre à part. Je fis semblant de bailler, et en m'aidant de mes coudes sur la table, me levai de ma chaise en titubant comme Sirius. Alors que tous les autres parlaient de la mort de Dorcas, je suivis discrètement Lily à l'étage. J'avais allumé quelques bougies dans ma chambre, et toutes les deux, nous nous assîmes en tailleur sur mon lit. J'enroulai anarchiquement ma couverture blanche autour de moi et observai le visage fermé de Lily.

« C'est bizarre que nous ne retrouverions son corps qu'aujourd'hui. » Lily avait pensé à la même chose que moi. Si Dorcas avait été tuée par des mangemorts, pourquoi s'étaient-ils donné la peine de dissimuler son corps jusqu'à maintenant ? « J'en ai déjà parlé à James, Sirius et Fol Œil, mais je crois qu'on peut te faire confiance Mary. »

Elle lança un sort d'insonorisation, ferma les rideaux et la porte à clés. Nous étions cloîtrées ensemble dans ma chambre. J'étais un peu abasourdie de ce revirement de situation, alors que vingt minutes plus tôt, nous faisions joyeusement la fête autour d'une farandole de cadeaux.

« Nous pensons qu'il y a une taupe parmi nous. »

« Une taupe ? », répétais-je, troublée.

« Oui, nous pensons que quelqu'un au sein de l'Ordre renseigne Voldemort. Quelqu'un qui a notre confiance et qui nous trahi. »

C'était une accusation très grave, et subitement, je me sentis très vulnérable, plus que je ne l'avais été en apprenant que je l'allais mourir.

« Tu dis ça à cause la disparition de Dorcas ? »

« Précisément. » Lily apposa un sortilège supplémentaire à la pièce, comme si elle craignait que la taupe elle-même se trouve à l'étage inférieur. Parmi nos amis. « Nous pensons que sa disparition n'est pas un hasard. Comme tu le sais très bien, la mission qui lui avait été affectée était très importante pour l'Ordre. Nous avions un coup d'avance sur eux. »

Lily parlait de la dernière mission que j'avais effectuée pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Celle où je m'étais faite attaquer par ce fichu serpent. A l'origine, Dorcas aurait dû assurer cette mission. Elle nous aurait permis de glaner de précieuses informations sur les prochaines attaques orchestrées par Voldemort. Tous les mangemorts devaient se rencontrer dans ce manoir abandonné. James avait surpris une conversation entre Malfoy et Crabbe, dans une épicerie sorcière de l'Allée des Embrumes. Caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, sa filature avait duré trois jours, et il avait finalement découvert le lieu et l'heure du rendez-vous – _au manoir abandonné près du village de Bristof, à la tombée de la nuit_. Ni une, ni deux, James avait informé l'Ordre qui avait alors dépêché Dorcas pour y aller, le lendemain soir. Mais tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme Dumbledore l'avait prévu.

« Nous pensons que la taupe a mis au courant Voldemort et qu'il s'est arrangé pour tuer Dorcas juste avant qu'elle ne se rende au manoir. Seulement, la taupe ne savait pas que tu attendais Dorcas dans un pub du village de Bristof. Elle ne savait pas non plus qu'en découvrant que Dorcas manquait à l'appel et que la nuit était sur le point de tomber, tu partirais la remplacer au pied-levé. Arès tout, personne n'était au courant que vous deviez vous rencontrer à Bristof. »

C'était un peu tiré par les cheveux. Pourquoi Voldemort n'aurait-il pas pu tuer Dorcas au manoir ? Pourquoi se serait-il donné la peine de le faire avant ? Cependant, je reconnaissais qu'une partie de la théorie de Lily était troublante. La disparition de Dorcas coïncidait parfaitement, il était évident qu'on s'était débarrassé d'elle parce qu'elle devenait gênante.

« Mais tu as une idée de qui est l'espion ? », m'entendis-je demander, la gorge serrée.

« Nous n'en avons aucune idée. Il pourrait être n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Peut-être du Polynectar ou un sortilège puissant de confusion. En l'état actuel des choses, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose, juste faire attention au moindre comportement suspect. » Lily lança un regard sombre à la bougie au pain d'épice qui se consumait sur ma table de nuit. « L'espion a camouflé le corps de Dorcas pour que nous ne fassions pas le lien. C'est évident. Il a peur que nous découvrions son existence et son identité. »

« Mais le serpent ? »

Si Dorcas avait été éliminée de sang-froid, pourquoi avaient-ils seulement envoyé un serpent pour régler mon compte ? Je n'étais certes pas la plus douée des sorcières de l'Ordre, mais j'étais une très bonne occlumens et légilimens. Ils auraient dû être plus prudents. Car malgré la morsure, j'avais pu découvrir le visage de nombreux mangemorts, des gens que l'on ne soupçonnait même pas. Des gens qui travaillaient au Ministère de la Magie à des postes haut-gradés.

« Le serpent appartient sûrement à Voldemort. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il lui ait donné l'ordre de t'attaquer. A mon avis, le serpent t'a simplement trouvée par hasard alors qu'il chassait pour se nourrir. S'ils savaient que tu étais là, ils t'auraient certainement tuée sur le champ, comme Dorcas. »

Je n'aurais su dire si j'avais eu de la chance ou non. Malgré tout, c'était très alarmant. Nous avions déjà énormément de peine à nous en sortir sans espion dans nos rangs, alors je n'osai pas imaginer si quelqu'un renseignait les mangemorts dans notre dos. Nous avions perdu d'avance.

« Pourquoi m'en parler que maintenant ? Ça fait cinq semaines. »

Lily hésita à parler. C'était l'une des premières fois où je la voyais si hésitante et mal à l'aise. Lily était d'ordinaire la fille la plus confiante et sûre d'elle que je connaissais. Je l'admirais beaucoup pour sa ténacité, son courage et sa force de caractère. Pas étonnent que James lui ait couru après pendant trois ans.

« Sirius ne voulait pas qu'on t'en parle, mais je pense que tu pourrais être nos oreilles et nos yeux au sein de l'Ordre. Tu as toujours su démasquer les hypocrites, tu sais toujours ce que penses les gens dans leurs têtes. Même l'espion ne pourrait pas te soupçonner d'enquêter sur lui. » Lily me sourit tristement. Elle faisait certainement référence au fait que j'allais bientôt mourir, et que par ce fait, personne ne penserait que je gâcherais mes derniers jours à enquêter sur un possible espion. « Mais tu as le droit de dire non Mary. Sirius ne nous le pardonnerait pas si nous te forcions la main, même involontairement. Ton bonheur compte plus pour nous que tout le reste. »

J'étais horriblement touchée, je devais combattre pour ne pas laisser mes larmes s'échapper de mes yeux bouffis.

« Sirius devrait arrêter de s'inquiéter pour moi », répliquais-je, légèrement irritée. Je n'oubliais pas qu'il avait passé la soirée avec une autre fille. Comment osait-il dicter ma vie, comment osait-il faire croire qu'il tenait à moi ?

« Ne dis pas ça Mary. Tu as tendance à oublier tout ce que vous avez vécu toi aussi. Il n'est pas le seul. »

« Quoi ? »

Lily soupirait gravement. « Laisse tomber ce que je viens de dire, la seule chose qu'il faut que tu saches, c'est qu'il savait que tu foncerais tête baissée dans cette enquête sans te soucier de ta santé. Il ne veut pas que tu te sacrifies pour nous, tu en as déjà bien assez fait pour l'Ordre. Tu as le droit de te reposer. »

Je secouai vivement la tête. Je me reposai déjà bien assez. Sirius n'aurait pas raison de moi. J'étais décidé à découvrir l'identité de cet espion, et ce avant d'embrasser la mort.

« Garde le pour toi, n'en parle à personne, d'accord ? »

J'hochai la tête, perdue dans mes pensées. Je n'avais aucune idée par où commencer. Tout le monde pouvait être la taupe. Lily déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux pour me souhaiter bonne nuit, et elle sortit de ma chambre après avoir levé tous les sortilèges de protection. Elle me laissait seule face à mes doutes, mes craintes, mes peurs, l'appréhension de découvrir que celui qui nous trahissait m'avait avant tout trahie, car sans lui, je ne serais pas au bord de la mort. J'aurais encore l'espoir de m'en sortir de cette guerre.

* * *

Ce matin, j'avais rendez-vous à St-Mangouste pour mon contrôle de routine. Je m'étais dépêchée de me lever ce matin. Ma tête avait tourné comme un carrousel moldu, mais j'étais presque en retard, alors j'avais mangé un petit toast et était sortie à l'air libre. Lily et James dormaient toujours profondément.

Le froid mordant de cette fin de février me griffait les joues, mais c'était agréable de se sentir vivante. Etant fatiguée à cause du poison, je faisais plusieurs haltes sur le chemin. Je m'asseyais sur un banc pour reprendre contenance, pour me reposer, et je repartais à une allure modérée en direction de l'hôpital des sorciers.

J'y arrivai une heure plus tard. Je m'engouffrai rapidement à l'intérieur, toussant un peu et essuyant mon nez qui collait, puis me rendis au premier étage. Je connaissais maintenant St-Mangouste comme ma poche. Le guérisseur qui s'occupait de moi vint à ma rencontre dans le couloir, et à son air crispé et anxieux, je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Mademoiselle Mary », me salua-t-il avec une voix étriquée. « Venez, ne restons pas là. »

Il m'indiqua la porte de son bureau. J'y entrai avec la boule au ventre. Qu'avait-il de si grave à me dire ? J'étais maintenant très inquiète, ce qui était un peu stupide. Rien de pire ne pouvait m'arriver.

« Votre ami n'est pas avec vous ? », s'enquit-il. « Nous vous avions pourtant dit que ce n'est pas très prudent de venir ici toute seule. Vous pourriez…

« Tomber, je sais. Je tombe tous les temps, ce n'est pas grave, je suis solide. Et Sirius a eu un empêchement », mentis-je éhontément.

Le guérisseur me lança un doux regard de reproches. Si je n'étais pas une bonne occlumens, j'aurais juré qu'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Il avait l'air d'être parfaitement au courant que je n'allais pas bien du tout.

« Monsieur Black est passé il y a deux jours pour nous informer que votre état s'empirait. »

Je vis rouge et blanc à la fois. Le guérisseur croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, cachant le symbole brodé de l'hôpital sur sa robe verte.

« Et il a eu raison de le faire. Nous ne nous sommes pas votre ennemi Mary. »

« Je le sais bien », m'agaçai-je en tapant du pied sur le sol.

Sirius avait osé venir ici, tout seul, sans même m'en parler. J'étais tellement énervée. Il m'ignorait, m'évitait, et dans mon dos, allait raconter comment je crachais du sang à des inconnus. N'aurait-il pas pu m'en toucher deux mots avant ?

« Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Le poison deviendra de plus en plus agressif. »

Je baissai les yeux sur le bureau. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas guérir. Un puissant enchantement me maintenait en vie, mais le poison gagnerait de plus en plus de terrain, jusqu'à infecter tous les cellules de mes organes. J'avais néanmoins toujours gardé espoir. Peut-être que le médicomage qui s'occupait de mon cas arriverait à créer la potion miracle. Peut-être que…

« J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. » Il s'assura qu'il avait mon entière attention avant de poursuivre. « Le médicomage qui s'occupait de développer votre contre-poison a été assassiné hier soir. »

Une brique de plomb s'abattit sur ma tête. J'étais sonnée. Le médicomage en qui j'avais placé tous mes espoirs était mort. Je n'avais décidément pas de chance. Un rire nerveux franchit la barrière de mes lèvres et je mis de longues minutes à me calmer. Le guérisseur me fixait avec des yeux ronds. Finalement, j'essuyai mes larmes de rire et me raclai la gorge.

« Pardon, je suis désolée pour votre collègue. »

« Ce n'est rien. »

« Je suppose que personne d'autre n'est capable de reprendre son travail ? », questionnai-je en retenant un nouveau fou-rire nerveux.

« Capable oui. Mais dans le temps imparti, sûrement pas. »

J'étais définitivement condamnée. Toute envie de rire me quitta, et la petite voix qui me criait d'en finir tout de suite prit plus d'ampleur. Je pouvais tout abandonner maintenant. Arrêter de souffrir, de sentir mon sang bouillir dans mes veines.

« N'abandonnez Mary. »

« Vous ne savez rien de moi. »

« Monsieur Black le sait. »

Encore et toujours Sirius. J'en avais marre que l'on me parle de lui, j'en avais marre qu'on décide pour moi. Avec un élan de vie insoupçonné, je me levai de mon siège et fixai le guérisseur droit dans les yeux. « Je ne mourrais pas avant que vous ayez trouvé un antidote. » Et surtout, je ne mourrais pas avant d'avoir mis la main sur la taupe.


	4. Chap 4 : Light

_Chapitre quatre : Light_

Une fois sortie de St-Mangouste, je me mordillai la lèvre de dépit et sentis quelques gouttes de pluie me mouiller le visage. La pluie tombait finement. C'était étrange comme je perdais toute envie. Les odeurs, les couleurs, tout me paraissait fade. Je marchais dans la rue lentement, le nez enfoui dans ma grosse écharpe, sans trop savoir où j'allais, sans trop savoir quoi faire, quand soudain, je me figeai.

Avery et Nott étaient debout de l'autre côté de la chaussée. Leurs longues capes noires fouettées par le vent se soulevaient et giflaient les enfants moldus qui passaient près d'eux. On aurait dit qu'ils attendaient quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Discrètement, je me cachai derrière une voiture moldue garée près du trottoir et les espionnai à travers ses vitres sales et poisseuses. Mes mains collaient au rétroviseur tandis que je me penchai en avant, la tête dépassant du capot, pour mieux les épier.

Je n'avais pas revu Avery depuis des mois. Ce type était tout ce que je détestais, vantard, méprisant, imbu de lui-même, adepte de la torture et de la pendaison des « Sang-de-bourbe ». Me retrouver avec lui dans ce wagon de train, la première fois que nous allions à Poudlard, avait été pénible. Aujourd'hui, je savais qu'ils m'avaient traitée de sang-de-bourbe, de moldue, de cracmol durant tout le trajet. Que des mots que je n'avais pas été capable de comprendre, et que je regrettais d'avoir entendu si souvent durant mes années à Poudlard.

Un jour, lors de notre deuxième année, je lui avais accidentellement fait boire une potion d'hilarité. Et c'était bien la seule fois où je l'avais vu perdre ses moyens et pleurer de rage auprès de Pompom. C'était le bon vieux temps.

* * *

 _« J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de me demander ça. »_

 _Lily et ses longs cheveux roux flamboyants étaient face à moi, dans un couloir du troisième étage. Nous étions vendredi soir et le banquet d'Halloween était dans moins d'une heure. Je salivais déjà de la tarte à la citrouille, du poulet grillé, de la purée de potiron à la cannelle, et du gâteau monstrueux au chocolat. Mais avant d'aller me goinfrer de sucreries, j'avais entraîné Lily loin des oreilles indiscrètes et lui avait parlé de mon plan infaillible pour pimenter notre soirée d'Halloween._

 _« Allez Lily », dis-je avec malice. « Ils l'ont bien mérité, pour une fois que ce sera eux le dindon de la farce. »_

 _Lily sembla considérer ce que je venais de dire, puisque qu'une dangereuse lueur s'anima dans ses beaux yeux verts. « Severus n'en aura peut-être pas. »_

 _J'haussai les épaules. Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais ça valait le coup d'essayer. D'un accord tacite, nous repartîmes chacune de notre côté. J'étais l'appât, celle qui était censée distraite. Sifflotant joyeusement, je grimpai jusqu'au septième étage, donnai le mot de passe à une Grosse Dame passablement taciturne, et me laissai choir dans le fauteuil en face de la cheminée de notre salle commune. Remus et Peter étaient assis dans le canapé, et discutaient des décorations d'Halloween qui avaient été suspendues dans tout le Château et ensorcelées par le professeur Flitwick. Le mort-vivant barbu du sixième étage était certainement le plus flippant, surtout quand il se mettait à courir après nous et nous mordait les oreilles avec sa bouche décomposée. Ça ne faisait pas mal, c'était juste dégoûtant._

 _« Sirius et James ne sont pas là ? » leur demandai-je innocemment._

 _« Sûrement en train de préparer quelque chose » me souffla Remus tout bas. « On ne les a pas vu de la journée. »_

 _S'ils ne venaient pas au banquet, tout mon plan serait fichu à la poubelle. Pendant près d'une demi-heure, je restai immobile à écouter Remus et Peter. J'avais un comportement très suspect, si bien qu'à la quatrième fois où Remus me demanda si j'allais bien, je lui souris et lui confia que je devais aller aux toilettes avant de descendre à la Grande Salle. Ce n'était pas très glamour, mais aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Je bondis hors de mon fauteuil, et dégringolai les escaliers, jusqu'à me retrouver devant les cachots. Nerveusement, j'attendis que la chevelure sauvage de Lily s'extirpe de ce couloir déprimant. Ce n'était plus qu'une affaire de quelques minutes avant que le banquet ne commence. La plupart des élèves se rendaient déjà à la Grande Salle. Je m'étais un peu cachée en retrait, pour éviter que les Serpentard ne me voient rôder ici. J'avais déjà assez de mal à échapper aux sarcasmes de Mulciber et d'Avery pour me montrer à découvert dans un tel endroit._

 _« Lily ! »_

 _Je la hélai discrètement lorsque je la vis ressortir des cachots entre deux Poufsouffle de première année qui s'étaient probablement égarés. Lily sortit une petite fiole de la poche de sa robe et me la planta âprement dans la main._

 _« Severus a des soupçons, il ne voulait pas m'en donner », me reprocha Lily alors que nous marchions sereinement jusqu'au lieu des festivités. « Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je me sers de son amitié pour me fournir en potion euphorisante. »_

 _Je levai les yeux au ciel, puis tiquai._

 _« Potion euphorisante ? »_

 _« Il n'avait pas de potion d'Enflure, alors il m'a donné ce qui lui restait dans sa réserve. »_

 _« Il a une réserve personnelle ? » m'étranglai-je subitement. « Bon, eh bien j'imagine que ça fera l'affaire. »_

 _Nous entrâmes dans la Grande Salle et ses décorations aux couleurs de l'automne illuminèrent mes prunelles noires. Des chauves-souris volaient au-dessus de nos têtes, de grandes tapisseries représentant des peintures d'Halloween avaient été suspendues sur les murs, et de la toile d'araignée avait été tirée sur toute la longueur de la table des professeurs. En nous approchant de nos places respectives, nous vîmes de petites araignées en plastiques s'animer sur les tables._

 _« J'adore ! » m'exclamai-je en enjambant le banc. « Lily, regarde, il y a même des dragées surprises de Berty Crochu ! »_

 _Un énorme seau rempli de ces dragées était juste devant moi. C'était le plus beau jour de l'année, avec le banquet de Noël évidemment. Je trépignais d'impatience. D'une discrétion sans faille, je versai quelques gouttes de la portion que Lily m'avait donnée dans un verre de jus de citrouille et j'attendis. Lily me jetait des regards en coin, et je sus immédiatement qu'elle regrettait de s'être laissée entraîner dans mes magouilles._

 _« Alice est encore à l'infirmerie ? »_

 _Je relevai la tête de mon assiette si astiquée qu'elle m'éblouissait et vis que Sirius s'était assis en face de moi. Son regard anthracite était encore plus pétillant que d'habitude. D'un sourire amusé, je le regardai empoigner le jus de citrouille que j'avais spécialement préparé pour lui._

 _« Pompom lui a donné de la pimentine. Elle refuse de sortir de l'infirmerie avec ses oreilles qui sifflent. »_

 _Sirius éclata de rire, but une gorgée de son jus de citrouille et reposa tranquillement son verre sur la table. La potion ne devrait pas tarder à faire effet. J'enfilai nerveusement un bonbon dans ma bouche et attendis patiemment que Sirius devienne hystérique. Nos doigts venaient de se frôler dans ce seau de dragées garni et coloré, mais je m'efforçais de ne pas y penser. Depuis quelques jours, tous ces petits effleurements sans importance me sautaient aux yeux, et j'avais envie de fuir très loin de lui. Il était le seul à m'effleurer de cette façon, même James et Remus ne m'avait jamais touchée._

 _« Alors, il est bon ce jus de citrouille ? » Je le fixai avec un regard voilé par la folie. Il ne s'en aperçut pas, et même, il replongea ses lèvres lentement dans le jus de citrouille en me défiant du regard. L'apesanteur était devenue étouffante, je sentis le poids de la gravité peser sur mes épaules._

 _« Aurais-tu essayé de m'empoisonner Mary ? »_

 _« Je… » J'étais incapable de parler, parce que son foutu regard gris et pétillant me dévisageait comme s'il allait me bouffer toute crue. C'en était trop pour moi. « J'aurais essayé au moins » maugréai-je._

 _Sirius repartit dans un nouveau fou-rire. Je jetai un regard défaitiste à Lily, qui secouait vivement la tête. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que j'allais rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Sirius. Néanmoins, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi la potion n'avait pas fait effet. Peut-être que Severus s'était trompé dans sa préparation._

 _« Tu ne peux pas nous arriver à la cheville » me taquina James. « T'as essayé de mettre quoi dans le verre ? »_

 _« Une potion d'hilarité. »_

 _James et Sirius étaient vraisemblablement surpris. « Tu aurais pu trouver mieux quand même. » Et ils continuèrent à rire et se foutre de moi, James se passant sa main dans ses cheveux et Sirius se balançant en arrière sur le banc. Voyant que j'allais furieusement répliquer, Lily m'obligea à me taire en m'écrasant le pied. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas être mêlée à une conversation à laquelle James Potter participait._

 _« Bien essayé Mary » me fit Sirius avec un clin d'œil._

 _J'hésitai à cracher dans son assiette, mais je me dis que ce n'était pas tellement approprié, surtout avec le pied marteleur de Lily près des miens. Alors que je prenais mon verre de jus de citrouille dans ma main, quelqu'un me le rafla au passage. J'étais bouche bée. Avery était passé à côté de notre table et m'avait volé mon jus de citrouille. Il se moquait de moi, je le voyais me jeter des regards cyniques avec ses amis, alors qu'ils regagnaient la table des Serpentard. Je soupirai._

 _Je n'avais plus de verre maintenant._

 _« Il va rire, ça c'est sûr » ricana narquoisement Sirius, lorsque je me retournai vers lui. « Avery est bête comme un troll. »_

 _J'aurais dû m'en douter. Sirius n'avait pas été touché par la potion d'hilarité parce qu'il avait échangé nos verres. Il avait dû deviner que quelque chose clochait avec le sien, ou il m'avait sûrement entendue parler de mon plan génialissime à Alice, ce matin à l'infirmerie. Comment avais-je pu croire que je réussirais à berner Sirius ? Lily me lança un regard abasourdi, elle était certainement arrivée à la même conclusion que moi._

 _« AH AH AH AH »_

 _Un rire hystérique retentit dans la Grande Salle. Je n'avais même pas besoin de savoir d'où il provenait. Avery avait bu le jus de citrouille contenant la potion d'hilarité. Par Merlin, j'étais foutue. Le professeur McGonagall allait me renvoyer de l'école et je finirais ma vie comme vendeuse de journaux dans la rue._

 _« AH AH AH AH »_

 _Tout le monde s'était tu. On entendait qu'Avery dans la salle, et la voix sèche du professeur McGonagall. « Voyons mon garçon, calmez-vous. » Elle parlait à voix basse avec Mulciber, qui pointa soudainement son doigt dans ma direction. Nom d'une bouse de dragon. Le professeur McGonagall empoigna Avery pour qu'il se lève et le traîna d'un air agacé jusqu'à moi. Il était toujours parcouru de spasmes et des larmes perlaient maintenant aux coins de ses yeux. Avery était un beau garçon, presque autant que l'était Sirius, et le voir aussi misérable me frappa d'horreur. Était-ce moi qui l'avait mis dans cet état ?_

 _« Mary, suivez-moi », m'ordonna-t-elle sévèrement._

 _Mon ventre se retourna dans tous les sens. Livide, je me levai lentement sous les regards stupéfaits de tous les élèves du Château. Seul Sirius et James souriaient joyeusement, ravis de mon petit coup d'éclat – qui n'était pas vraiment le mien, puisque je visais Sirius. Une fois arrivés tous les trois à l'infirmerie, sous le regard inquiet d'Alice, Pompom s'occupa de soigner Avery, qui pleurait tellement que j'aurais pu arroser les plantes grimpantes du professeur Chourave avec ses larmes._

 _Je voyais qu'Alice étouffait son rire dans ses draps. Le professeur McGonagall me fit la morale pendant de longues minutes et me demanda finalement où j'avais réussi à me procurer une potion de ce genre. Je restai muette. Un magicien ne dévoilait jamais ses secrets._

 _« Bien dans ce cas, vous viendrez en retenue toute la semaine. Je pensais que vous étiez plus intelligente que ça, Mary, ne laissez pas Sirius Black et James Potter déteindre sur vous. »_

 _J'esquissa un sourire soulagé. Je n'avais pas été renvoyée de l'école. J'avais peut-être trop dramatisé cet accident. Légère comme une plume, je souhaitai bonne nuit à Alice et remontai dans la salle commune, encore déserte. Le banquet n'était certainement pas terminé. Je trouvai une assiette de poulet grillé et de purée de potiron sur une des tables, probablement envoyée sur ordre du professeur McGonagall. Je mangeai rapidement, pour combler le grognement intempestif de mon estomac._

 _Et s'il y a bien une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, c'était de voir mes amis franchir le tableau de la Grosse Dame seulement dix minutes plus tard, en me félicitant de mon coup de génie. Lily était restée dans la Grande Salle, mais Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, Emmeline, et Marlène étaient là, à rire si fort que mon cœur se gonflait de joie._

 _« Et McGonagall ? » s'enquit Sirius en s'approchant de moi._

 _Je voyais qu'il avait peur que j'aie mal pris le fait qu'il ait interverti nos verres, et que je sois celle qui écope des retenues. Mais je ne lui en voulais pas, et même, j'étais reconnaissante qu'Avery soit bête comme un balai. Sans lui, c'est moi qui serait à l'infirmerie à l'heure qu'il est._

 _« On a rapporté un seau de bonbons en douce ! » beugla James._

 _J'avais tellement ri lorsque James imitait Avery que j'avais failli m'étouffer avec une dragée surprise de Berty Crochu. James avait dû me taper dans le dos pour l'expulser de ma gorge, me décrochant un poumon au passage._

 _C'était certainement l'un de mes plus beaux Halloween._

* * *

« Mary ! »

Je sursautai violemment, faisant tomber ma baguette magique sur le trottoir. Main sur mon cœur qui fibrillait presque, je jetai un coup d'œil à la figure blême de Gatus. Par le cul trempé de Merlin. Gatus était tout près de moi, trop près de moi. Il s'était dépêché de ramasser ma baguette, qu'il me tendait maintenant avec un sourire timide. Je n'avais pas bougé d'un poil, acculée contre cette voiture crade. J'étais embarrassée et mal à l'aise. Ma vie était enfin devenue un peu plus palpitante, je m'étais sentie bien le temps d'un instant, m'imaginant que ce n'était pas un hasard si je croisais la route de Nott et d'Avery aujourd'hui. Et voilà qu'il me dérangeait ! Forcément que Nott et Avery tramaient quelque chose. Ils respiraient tous les deux la fourberie. J'ignorai délibérément Gatus et reportai discrètement mon regard sur le trottoir d'en-face. Avery et Nott s'étaient volatilisés. Nom d'une bouse de dragon.

« Mary, pourquoi tu te tiens à cette voiture ? Tu es sûre que ça va ? », s'enquit Gatus dans mon dos.

Je lâchai le rétroviseur et grimaçai de mes mains couvertes de suie. D'un coup de tête revêche, je dévisageai froidement Gatus, me surprenant moi-même. Je n'aimais pas être méchante, je n'en tirais aucun plaisir, mais parfois, je ne pouvais simplement pas faire autrement. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux Gatus ? »

« Lily m'a dit que je pouvais te trouver à St-Mangouste, je m'inquiétais. », dit-il avec une voix gênée et un regard attendrissant. J'avais oublié comme Gatus était foncièrement gentil. Loin de l'orgueil et de l'arrogance de Sirius. Parfois, je me demandais ce qui m'était passée par la tête pour préférer Sirius Black à Gatus Lobster. J'étais sûrement tombée sur la tête, comme toutes ces autres filles qui tombaient en amour devant ses yeux gris et son charme.

« Désolé, je suis un peu tendue. »

« Lily m'a dit que tu étais malade. » Je passai mes mains sur mon jeans pour ôter la suie, et soupirai. Gatus m'enquiquinait à me rabâcher ce que je savais déjà parfaitement. « Elle m'a dit que tu t'étais faite mordre par un serpent, que tu n'étais pas sûre de guérir… » Il me regardait comme s'il attendait que je lui éclaire sa lanterne.

« Qu'est-ce que je tu veux que je te dise Gatus ? »

« Que tu ne vas pas mourir. »

Il était encore attaché à moi, comme j'étais attachée à lui. S'il était malade comme je l'étais, j'aurais tout fait pour lui venir en aide. Mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le bon moment pour parler de ça.

« Je dois y aller Gatus, nous reparlerons une autre fois. »

Jamais de préférence. Je remerciai secrètement Merlin qu'il ne m'ait pas suivie, qu'il m'ait laissée tranquille.

L'entrée visiteur du Ministère de la magie n'était plus très loin. Je m'engouffrai dans cette cabine téléphonique usagée et composai fébrilement le numéro. Quelques secondes plus tard, je foulai le sol du Ministère. Une ambiance pesante et malsaine régnait dans l'atrium. J'avais l'impression que tout le monde se jetait des coups d'œil méfiant. La confiance était un mot qui n'avait plus de sens aujourd'hui. N'importe qui pourrait être sous l'influence de l'Imperium, n'importe qui aurait pu boire du Polynectar, et semer la discorde chez ceux qui étaient encore là pour se battre. Après m'être enregistrée au guichet, je me jetai corps et âme dans l'ascenseur, puis je filai la tête emmitouflée dans mon écharpe jusqu'au bureau d'Alastor Maugrey. La porte étant entrouverte. J'entrai timidement à l'intérieur.

Dès qu'il me vit, et d'un coup de baguette franc, Fol Œil referma sèchement la porte derrière moi. Il boitilla ensuite dans ma direction et me dépassa pour chercher quelque chose dans un de ses nombreux tiroirs. En l'occurrence, il y a en avait des centaines, répartis sur toute la hauteur et le largueur du mur, du sol au plafond.

« Tu fais peur à voir gamine, bois ça. »

Il fourra une fiole dans ma main d'un geste bourru et retourna boitiller vers son bureau. Je m'exécutai sans réfléchir. Peut-être aurais-je dû, peut-être que cet Alastor n'était pas le vrai, peut-être qu'il tentait de m'empoisonner pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec moi. Mais le liquide avait déjà coulé dans ma gorge. Alors je m'étais assise dans la chaise noire en cuire face à son bureau, et je m'étais accordée un instant pour me reposer. J'étais tellement fatiguée. Alastor s'était rassis derrière son bureau et me dévisageait. Il était presque effrayant avec ses cicatrices, toutes plus ou moins récentes.

« Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? »

« Non. » Bizarre. J'avais voulu dire oui, mais c'était un « non » qui était sorti de ma bouche. En soit, ce n'était pas totalement faux. J'avais l'impression d'être prise en tenaille dans un filet du diable. Marcher jusqu'ici avait été une très mauvaise idée.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? » me demanda Alastor en croisant ses mains sur son bureau. Une fois encore, ses cicatrices m'interpellèrent. Il avait déjà enfermé une poignée de partisan de la magie noire à Azkaban et il en gardait malheureusement quelques traces.

« Lily m'a mise au courant. Je suis d'accord d'enquêter sur la taupe. »

« En es-tu vraiment sûre ? »

« Non. » Encore une fois, Merlin, je ne voulais pas dire non. Et pourtant, c'était strictement la vérité. Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir accomplir cette mission. Je ne m'en sentais pas capable, j'étais épuisée, j'avais peur d'apprendre qu'un de mes amis nous trahissait. Mais je devais le faire, parce que l'espoir ne devait pas tarir dans nos cœurs.

« C'est bien ce que je craignais, Sirius a raison », grogna-t-il dans un soupir résigné.

« Sirius a tort », vociférai-je. « Et je trouverai le traitre, j'en fais la promesse. »

Maugrey parut légèrement surpris. Croyait-il qu'il pourrait me berner plus longtemps ? Je regardai la fiole que je venais de boire et fis une grimace lassée. Du Veritaserum. Alastor n'était pas un Auror pour rien. Il avait l'art et la manière d'agir en toute discrétion. Il était malin.

« Tu as mis du temps à t'en rendre compte. »

* * *

Voilà le 4ème chapitre ! La méfiance s'installe, Mary va bientôt commencer son enquête... on devrait en apprendre plus sur Gatus dans les prochains chapitres, et bien sûr Sirius va revenir. Merci bcp Gilgalad Swiftblade pour ta review et merci à ceux qui lisent cette histoire :) A bientôt !


	5. Chap 5 : Fever

_Chapitre cinq : Fever_

Fol Œil s'était gratté la tête pendant un temps infiniment long. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Le traitre pouvait être n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Caradoc, Sturgis, Benji, Frank, Alice, Emmeline, Marlène, Peter, Remus, Fabian, Gidéon, Dedalus, Elphias, Edgar, Mondingus, Hagrid. J'avais sincèrement espéré que Maugrey puisse m'aiguiller sur une piste, n'importe laquelle, pourvu que j'aie quelque chose de concret à me mettre sous la dent. Mais il était aussi perplexe que Lily et moi. J'étais donc ressortie de son bureau, passablement accablée. Je n'avais pas le cœur à accuser l'un d'entre eux. Ils étaient tous mes amis. Mondingus serait probablement le premier membre que je soupçonnerais, même si ses manies de voleur m'amusaient beaucoup. Je décelai chez lui une peur envers le mage noir bien plus grande que celle des autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Brusquement, une violente toux me força à me courber en deux et m'asseoir contre le mur, dans l'allée sombre du Département des Mystères. Heureusement, le couloir était désert. Une énorme tache de sang souillait ma main et coulait le long de mon bras, sous ma veste. C'était de pire en pire. Je sortis ma baguette de ma poche et fit disparaitre le sang avec un éclat d'effroi dans le blanc de mes yeux. Sans tarder, je me relevai et courus à petites enjambées pour rejoindre les ascenseurs. A peine étais-je entrée dedans que j'eus des sueurs froides. Malfoy et Dolohov étaient juste devant moi. Lucius me narguait avec son petit sourire agaçant et son regard vaniteux, mais Dolohov ne s'encombrait pas d'une telle courtoisie. Il me dévisageait si froidement que j'en avais des frissons.

Malfoy s'était marié récemment à l'une des cousines de Sirius. Walburga et Orion n'avaient pas manqué l'occasion de s'extasier du bonheur de leur nièce dans la Gazette du Sorcier, avec un article d'une page entière. La seule fois où j'avais rencontré les parents de Sirius, sur le Chemin de Traverse, ils avaient fait comme si je n'existais pas. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient même pas salué Sirius et s'étaient contentés de lui adresser un regard dédaigneux empli de dégoût.

« Mary Macdonald, quelle surprise », déclara Malfoy avec emphase. « Qui aurait pensé que nous te croiserions ici aujourd'hui ? » Rien ne laissait transparaitre son excitation, mais je savais qu'au fond de lui, Lucius jubilait que j'allais bientôt mourir. Et ce, sans qu'aucun mangemort ne soit enfermé à Azkaban. Je ne connaissais pas très bien Lucius, je n'en avais eu que de vagues échos lors des réunions de l'Ordre. Il restait un mystère pour moi, je n'arrivais pas à infiltrer son esprit. Quelque chose m'en empêchait, comme chez Severus Rogue. C'était bien plus facile chez Antonin, il ne contrôlait pas ses humeurs aussi bien qu'eux. Son regard dément et à la fois profond, intense et prenant me révulsait, si bien que lorsqu'il posa sa main sur mon avant-bras, j'eus de terribles nausées. Il le faisait exprès, il savait que je détestais qu'il me touche. C'était d'ailleurs le seul qui osait s'approcher aussi près de moi sans être dégoûté. J'avais la sensation que Dolohov ne tuait pas pour les rêves de grandeur de son Maître, mais simplement par plaisir. C'était flippant.

« Elle te va à merveille », souffla-t-il dans le creux de mon cou, avant de sortir de l'ascenseur et de suivre Malfoy dans le dédale de couloirs du Département des Mystères. Ce n'est que quand les grilles dorées de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur moi que je réalisai qu'il avait passé lentement le pouce sur ma morsure. 

En sortant du Ministère, j'appelai un taxi. Le Magicobus secouait trop pour moi, je n'avais pas envie d'en recouvrir les vitres de vomi. Le taxi s'engagea dans la circulation effrénée et je m'assoupis sereinement sur son siège en cuir élastique. Une demi-heure plus tard, le tintement d'un clocher me fit émerger de ma sieste. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi par la fenêtre, reconnaissant le petit étang près duquel je passais tout mon temps quand j'étais petite. La maison de mes parents était au bout de la rue. Ma maman était une moldue et mon papa un cracmol. Il était le fils de Magnus McDonald. C'était un vieux fou, un sorcier particulièrement peu aimé et prétentieux, surnommé « Tête-en-Brosses » par ses anciens camarades. Magnus avait milité pour le rétablissement du Creaothceann une vingtaine d'années en arrière. Je ne l'appréciais pas particulièrement, même s'il avait été très fier d'apprendre que j'étais une sorcière. Sa descendance étant assurée, il m'avait couvert de cadeaux à chaque fois qu'il m'avait rendu visite. Mon père était âpre de l'intention malsaine qu'il me portait et lui avait interdit de m'approcher lorsque j'étais en troisième année à Poudlard. Il craignait qu'il ne me rende visite à Pré-au-Lard et me pervertisse avec ses idées farfelues. Magnus ne s'en était jamais caché ; il soutenait les idéaux du mage noir avec ferveur, clamant avec fierté ses origines de sang-mêlé. Il crachait sur son propre fils qui avait eu l'audace de souiller sa réputation en étant cracmol.

Magnus avait finalement disparu du jour au lendemain, cinq ans auparavant. Mon père en avait été si soulagé qu'il avait enfin accepté de signer mon autorisation pour aller à Pré-au-Lard, lors de ma cinquième année.

* * *

 _Tout le monde était allé à Pré-au-Lard, sauf moi. J'étais seule au Château à contempler le soleil qui brillait fort dans le ciel. Lily m'avait promis de me rapporter des bonbons de chez Honeydukes et de rentrer au plus vite. Malgré tout, le vide m'entourait et je broyais du noir. Mon père n'avait pas voulu me signer mon autorisation de sortie parce qu'il avait peur que je tombe sur mon affreux grand-père. J'étais un peu déçue, surtout qu'il s'agissait de la toute première sortie à Pré-au-Lard. On racontait tellement d'histoires sur cette cabane hurlante que j'avais très envie de la voir de mes propres yeux._

 _« Salut. »_

 _Je sursautai violemment et tombai du muret sur lequel je paressais depuis près d'une heure, en vacillant en arrière. Je me retrouvai étalée sur le dos contre un sol en pierre des plus glacés. Je me maudissais d'être aussi maladroite. Le garçon qui m'avait dérangée me surplombait de toute sa hauteur, ses pieds étant disposés de chaque côté de ma tête. Il me regardait en haussant un sourcil affligé. Son attitude nonchalante me fit penser à celle de Sirius. D'ailleurs, il lui ressemblait énormément. Plus mince et moins grand que lui, mais ils possédaient tous les deux ces yeux gris envoûtants, comparables à un ciel couvert de nuages noirs tempétueux. Les traits de Sirius étaient plus fins, plus séduisants, mais ils n'enlevaient rien à la beauté de ce garçon. D'un œil aguerri, je vis qu'il portait une robe à la couleur des Serpentard. Je déglutis bruyamment. Ce garçon ne pouvait m'apporter que des ennuis. Et par la crotte de nez de Merlin, que me voulait-il ? Je sentis une bouffée de panique embrumer mon esprit._

 _« Tu vas rester par terre longtemps ? » me demanda-t-il, légèrement sarcastique._

 _Un peu blessée dans mon amour propre, je me redressai et tâchai de me rasseoir sur mon petit muret en ôtant la saleté qui recouvrait mon pull et mon pantalon. Le garçon continuait à me sonder, comme s'il tentait de déterminer si j'étais un strangulot ou une goule. C'était assez gênant. Il paraissait plus jeune que moi, d'un an peut-être. Il s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'une voix forte le coupa dans son élan :_

 _« Regulus ! »_

 _Le garçon se retourna aussitôt, faisant voltiger majestueusement sa robe autour de lui, et fixai l'autre garçon qui accourait près de lui. Je le reconnus immédiatement. C'était Antonin Dolohov. Ce sourire dérangeant et hypocrite ornait toujours ses lèvres lorsqu'il me voyait. Antonin donna un coup de coude au fameux Regulus. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là avec Macdonald ? On t'attend depuis une heure. » Puis Antonin me dévisagea impétueusement. « Comment va ton vieux fou de grand-père Macdonald ? Il parait qu'il délire totalement, il raconte à tout le monde qu'il est un sang-mêlé, alors qu'on sait tous que ce n'est qu'un sang-de-bourbe. » Son rire résonna dans tout le couloir. Je le fixai froidement, l'envie de l'insulter grondant en moi. Cependant, je n'avais pas l'intention de me rabaisser à l'imiter. Antonin repartit alors en marchant tranquillement vers l'endroit où il était apparu. « Tu viens Regulus ? » Le garçon n'avait pas arrêté de me regarder. Voulait-il imprégner mon horrible face de sang impur dans son esprit ou me trouvait-il pathétique ? Lentement, et avec une certaine hésitation, il se détourna de moi et suivit Dolohov en silence._

 _Ce moment avait été étrange. Regulus avait semblé regretter de partir. J'avais l'impression qu'il aurait voulu me dire quelque chose, mais peut-être me faisais-je des idées. D'ailleurs, sa troublante ressemblance avec Sirius m'intriguait de plus en plus._

 _Ce n'est que le soir-même, dans la salle commune, que Remus me révéla qui était réellement Regulus._

* * *

Je payai le chauffeur généreusement et descendis du taxi. Ma maman était sortie de la maison et avait ouvert ses bras chaleureusement. Je m'y effondrai en retenant mes larmes. Comment allais-je leur annoncer que j'étais définitivement foutue ? Avec empressement, elle m'invita à entrer et me servit une tasse de thé. Mon père nous rejoignit, abandonnant la lecture de son journal, et nous nous retrouvâmes tous les trois dans la cuisine.

« Tiens, l'autre n'est pas venu ? »

Ma mâchoire se crispa inconsciemment et mon œil convulsa. Ma mère foudroya mon père du regard, mais il ne semblait pas gêner le moindre du monde. Il détestait Sirius, et encore plus depuis ces cinq dernières semaines. D'après lui, Sirius n'était pas digne de moi. Il le définissait comme un coureur de jupons, obnubilé par sa propre personne, incapable de prendre soin de sa fille chérie lorsqu'elle en avait le plus besoin. Et le fait qu'il soit un sorcier de sang-pur rebutait mon père au plus haut point, lui qui était un cracmol refoulé.

« Sirius est très occupé. »

« Occupé à quoi au juste ? Tu es malade et lui il se… »

« Papa », m'énervai-je subitement.

Il frappa du poing sur la table, mais garda ses lèvres fermées, surtout parce que ma mère était sur le point de l'assommer avec les décorations de Noël qu'elle était en train de ranger dans des cartons. Papa se passa la main sur son visage, éreinté, et se laissa tomber sur la chaise en bout de table.

« Et comment tu vas ma chérie ? » me demanda maman avec des yeux bourrés d'inquiétude. « Tu es toujours chez ton amie Lily ? »

« Je pense revenir au Chaudron Baveur », affirmai-je en secouant la tête. « Je ne veux pas déranger James et Lily plus longtemps. Ils m'ont assez eu sur le dos. » Je laissai échapper un rire sincère, prenant de cours ma mère qui finit par sourire. « Et tout va bien, le contre-poison est bientôt prêt », mentis-je avec une extrême facilité. Je les vis soupirer de soulagement et soudain, leurs visages reprirent quelques couleurs.

« Il faut qu'on célèbre ça ! » s'enjoua papa. Il sortit une bouteille de vin de sa réserve, un vin extrêmement cher et vieillot. J'aurais dû me sentir coupable de leur mentir, de leur faire croire que tout irait mieux, mais non. Je me sentais curieusement bien et apaisée. Mes parents avaient retrouvé leur joie de vivre et je me délectais de leurs sourires avenants et réconfortants. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Leur avouer que j'allais passer les pires semaines de ma vie, en sacrifiant mon dernier souffle pour l'Ordre du Phénix leur aurait fait si mal au cœur que je me félicitai de les avoir préservé de cette triste réalité. Mon père versa du vin dans trois verres étincelants, et ensemble, nous trinquâmes à mon rétablissement illusoire.

Le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix était en effervescence ce soir. James et Lily étaient déjà sur les lieux quand j'étais arrivée, après avoir passé l'après-midi chez mes parents. Quelques paires d'yeux se vissèrent sur moi lorsque je pénétrai dans la salle où se tenait nos réunions. Sturgis, Caradoc et Benji étaient déjà assis autour de la table, silencieux. Je leur souris joyeusement et collai un baiser sur la joue râpeuse de Caradoc. C'était un sorcier un poil bourru, avec des cheveux noirs très épais.

« Alors Mary, tu me fais des infidélités ? » demanda Benji, incroyablement amusé. J'haussai un sourcil interrogateur et Benji sourit de plus bel. « Oh… je pensais que tu étais au courant. Il n'a pas arrêté de nous parler de toi, c'en était presque embarrassant. »

Je pris distraitement un caramel doré dans la petite coupelle en pierre au centre de la table et salua Gidéon d'un sourire radieux. Il était entré dans la pièce et m'avait ébouriffé les cheveux comme si j'étais un petit Nifleur qu'il récompensait pour ses loyaux services.

« Tu parles de qui Benji ? » m'enquis-je.

« Pas de Sirius si c'est ce que tu penses. » Benji eut un sourire étrange. « Celui-là à l'air un peu plus attaché à toi que lui. » Je lui lançai mon caramel dessus et il l'intercepta en le transformant en un petit oiseau agile. C'était un vif d'or.

« Hagrid, Alastor, Elphias et Mondingus ont des empêchements, ils ne pourront pas venir », nous informa Gidéon, tandis que Fabian, Lily et James nous rejoignaient. Je me servis un nouveau caramel et comme tout le monde me fixait, je lâchai un « quoi » sonore et assez agressif.

« Je… »

Une main froide et pressante se faufila dans mon cou et caressa ma peau délicatement. C'était plus que dérangeant. Je savais que ce n'était pas Sirius, il ne m'aurait jamais approchée de cette manière, et en tout cas pas devant tout le monde. Je me retournai alors lentement.

 _Gatus._

Mon ex me regardait avec tout l'entrain possible et inimaginable dont il pouvait faire preuve, et m'embrassa sur la joue. Ses lèvres pressant ma joue finirent par me chuchoter un « salut » ronronnant à mon oreille. C'était encore plus embarrassant. Tout le monde nous dévisageait et Benji ne se départissait pas de son sourire railleur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » J'aurais juré que mon sourcil droit avait tressauté.

« Je fais partie de l'Ordre maintenant. »

« Quoi ? » entendis-je James s'exclamer brusquement.

Il s'était levé de sa chaise et se dressai face à Gatus. Ils s'échangeaient des regards haineux, et j'eux soudainement l'impression de revenir plusieurs années en arrière. Cette rancœur tenace me fatiguait.

« Le professeur Dumbledore n'acceptera jamais un guignol comme toi. »

« On ne te demande pas ton avis, Potter. »

« Vous vous connaissez ? » s'enquit Benji d'un air dégagé, en tirant ma chaise près de lui. Je soupirai gravement. Encore heureux que Sirius n'était pas ici.

« Jeunes gens, calmez-vous. »

Le professeur Dumbledore pénétra dans la salle, sa robe violette contrastant avec le sol et les murs composés de bois très sombre. Son regard bleu et pétillant força James à se rasseoir gentiment, puis il se tourna vers Gatus, qui s'inclina à son tour face au charisme et à la prestance du professeur Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier alluma quelques bougies et fit le tour de la table afin de s'installer à sa place habituelle. Plusieurs chaises étaient vides ce soir. Sirius, Emmeline, Marlène, Alice, Frank, Peter, Remus. Où étaient-ils tous passés ? Benji n'arrêtaient pas de m'écraser les pieds et de me faire des petits clins d'œil en coin. Je priais pour que Gatus ne voie pas son manège, il risquerait de prendre confiance en lui. Et je n'avais aucune envie d'être courtisée à nouveau. C'était fini.

Dumbledore fit un discours émouvant sur la mort de Dorcas, et rapidement, les retardataires apparurent les uns après les autres. Remus, Peter, Emmeline et Marlène arrivèrent en même temps. Alice et Frank s'excusèrent de leur retard, et finalement, Sirius entra dans la pièce et s'adossa au mur tandis que nous étions en train d'élaborer un piège. Son regard nébuleux se déposa sur moi pendant une fraction de seconde, avant qu'il ne remarque la touffe blonde de Gatus à mes côtés. Sirius était médusé. Pourtant, ses yeux devinrent plus sombres que jamais. Je sentais clairement sa colère et son ressentiment. Et je n'étais pas la seule. Benji me donna des coups de coude tout le long de la réunion et me faisait signe de regarder Sirius, vert de rage. Je me demandais même s'il écoutait un traitre mot de ce que Lily racontait.

Je ne savais pas très bien d'où était née cette haine réciproque dont ils se vouaient depuis toutes ces années. Sirius s'était montré détestable avec Gatus dès la première seconde où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Et aujourd'hui, je n'avais plus espoir de les réconcilier.

* * *

 _La classe de soins aux créatures magique était le jeudi matin. Nous assistions déjà au cinquième cours, qui se déroulait dans le parc – le vent frais de ce mois d'octobre était très agréable. C'était également le seul cours que nous partagions avec les Poufsouffle. Aujourd'hui, nous avions de sympathiques Botruc à dessiner. Le professeur Gobe-Planche nous avait confié un spécimen à chaque binôme. Lily étant clouée au lit, je me retrouvais toute seule. Je m'assis en retrait des autres binômes et analysai mon botruc attentivement. Tous ces petits branchages seraient ardus à dessiner. Et je n'étais pas particulièrement douée, ce qui était d'autant plus pénible._

 _« Excuses-moi », toussa une voix près de moi. Je relevai la tête et vis qu'un garçon avec des cheveux blonds me regardait timidement. « Mon binôme est malade aussi, alors le professeur GobePlanche m'a dit de me mettre avec toi. Ça ne te dérange pas j'espère ? » demanda-t-il précipitamment._

 _« Non, pas du tout », répondis-je avec un sourire plaisantin._

 _Il se présenta sous le nom de Gatus Lobster. Je l'avais déjà vu l'année dernière lors du match de Quidditch où Griffondor affrontait Poufsouffle. Il était un joueur particulièrement adroit sur son balai. Presque autant que James. Nous bavardâmes joyeusement durant toute la durée du cours. Gatus m'avoua qu'il avait déjà eu très envie de venir me parler pendant les cours précédents, Malgré tout, il n'avait pas osé passer à l'acte._

 _« Pourquoi ? » lâchai-je aussitôt, étonnée. Il était timide mais je l'étais aussi. Je ne l'aurais jamais ignoré._

 _« Ben c'est que Sirius Black était très ami avec toi il paraît… » Je jetai un regard furtif à Sirius et James, tous deux en train de ricaner dans leurs coins. J'étais certaine qu'ils n'avaient pas dessiné le moindre trait sur leurs feuilles._

 _« Et ? » tentai-je, dans l'espoir qu'il poursuive sa phrase._

 _« C'est juste qu'il paraît qu'il n'aime pas trop quand des garçons s'approchent de toi. »_

 _J'éclatai de rire. Gatus était vraiment drôle avec son expression gênée et ses joues rougissantes. J'avais entendu dire qu'il était présomptueux et fier, mais de toute évidence, les rumeurs étaient fausses. « Je crois que tu te fais des idées, Sirius n'en a rien à faire. » Il parut réellement soulagé et nous continuâmes à discuter jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Gatus avait fait un très beau dessin, tandis que le mien laissait vraiment à désirer._

 _« Ce n'est pas si mal Mary », me dit-il pour me faire plaisir. « La tête est juste beaucoup trop petite comparé aux restes des branchages, mais ce n'est pas mal du tout ! » Je riais tellement que des larmes coulaient de mes yeux._

 _« Dis, tu voudrais passer un moment avec moi ce week-end ? Tu pourrais m'apprendre à dessiner » suggérai-je avec un petit sourire ravi. Il accepta aussitôt. J'étais aux anges. Gatus était un garçon charmant, gentil et attentionné. Nous quittâmes le parc ensemble, nos livres épais de soins aux créatures magiques coincés sous le bras._

 _« Mary ! » Sirius nous rattrapa de justesse et passa un bras autour de mes épaules, poussant Gatus sur le côté. J'étais abasourdie. A quoi jouait-il ? Je voyais que Gatus était très mal à l'aise. Sirius avait revêtu son sourire charmeur et envoutant, celui auquel personne ne pouvait résister. « Ce week-end, on a prévu quelque chose de sympa avec James, il faut absolument que tu sois là Mary ! » Son enthousiasme me fit sourire malgré moi._

 _« Désolé Sirius, mais j'ai déjà prévu de voir Gatus. »_

 _« Qui ? » La voix de Sirius me parut froide et vindicative._

 _« Gatus », répétai-je doucement. D'un geste assuré, je lui désignai mon nouvel ami, toujours à l'écart. Gatus regardait fixement ses chaussures. Quand il comprit que Sirius et moi le regardions, il esquissa un bref hochement de tête. J'étais certaine que Sirius allait l'adorer. Le caractère de Gatus ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Remus._

 _Mais je m'étais trompée. Sirius avait longuement fixé Gatus d'un regard noir. J'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise. « Bon, on se voit une autre fois. » Sirius était parti rejoindre James d'un pas vif, sans adresser la parole à Gatus._

 _Le lendemain, alors que le Poufsouffle entrait dans le Grande Salle, il se retrouva aspergé d'un liquide jaune et malodorant. Tout le monde s'était moqué de lui et l'odeur d'œufs pourris l'avait suivie pendant plus d'une semaine, bien qu'il ait changé d'habits et se soit raclé la peau jusqu'à ce qu'apparaissent des rougeurs un peu partout sur son corps. Il avait dû, évidemment, annuler notre week-end._

 _C'était probablement ce jour-là que tout avait commencé à dégénérer entre eux._


	6. Chap 6 : Wind of Change

_Chapitre 6 : Wind of Change_

La fin de la réunion avait été laborieuse. James et Sirius avaient tenu à parler expressément au professeur Dumbledore. Mais Albus les avait pris de court en m'appelant de sa voix douce et mélodieuse de vieil homme. Nous nous étions alors isolés dans une pièce, sous les regards courroucés et indignés de James et Sirius. _« Tu as beaucoup de courage Mary. »_ Je lui avais souri tristement. Le professeur Dumbledore avait été sûrement mis au courant par Lily ou Alastor de ma mission officieuse au sein de l'Ordre. _« Alors vous pensez aussi qu'un traitre se cache dans l'Ordre ? »_ lui avait-je demandé gravement. Il avait eu un regard insoudable, lointain. Mais j'avais su qu'il pensait exactement comme nous. Il m'avait laissé entrevoir dans son esprit ce qu'il voulait que je voie et comprenne. J'étais ressortie de cette réunion gonflée d'espoir. Me sentir soutenue par le professeur Dumbledore m'avait mis du baume au cœur. Sirius et Gatus étaient déjà partis lorsque notre conversation s'était achevée, j'étais donc rentrée avec James et Lily, regrettant encore amèrement la distance que j'avais, malgré moi, instaurée entre Sirius et moi.

D'ailleurs, le professeur Dumbledore m'avait fait part de son inquiétude au sujet de Gatus. Il avait des doutes quant à ses motivations, malgré qu'il eût absolument tenu à nous rejoindre. A travers les paroles de Dumbledore, je compris qu'il redoutait que Gatus s'enfuie lorsque je serais morte, ou qu'il prendrait peur en se retrouvant face à des mangemorts. Je n'avais pas pu le rassurer, il connaissait Gatus aussi bien que moi, et tous deux nous savions qu'il était un trouillard.

Ce soir, j'avais la tête d'un cadavre. Je me serais moi-même enterrée dans le caveau des Macdonald si Lily ne m'avait pas obligée à me lever du canapé et à m'habiller. Nous étions vendredi soir, deux jours après la réunion, et dans moins d'une heure, je serais dans le froid de ce mois de janvier, à grelotter comme une clochette de Noël dans un énorme tas de neige.

Lily avait invité Pétunia et son fiancé à manger dans un restaurant coquet du centre de Londres. Un restaurant moldu très à la mode. Et pour une raison obscure, que j'ignorais encore aujourd'hui, Sirius et moi étions également contraints d'y aller. Sa sœur détestait pourtant tellement les sorciers. J'avais beau le lui rabâcher aux oreilles, Lily n'en démordait pas. Elle me répétait sans cesse que Pétunia m'avait toujours bien aimée. Je la soupçonnais de mentir honteusement.

* * *

 _La gorge serrée, je pressai sur la sonnette rouillée. La maison de Lily était simple, petite et un peu délabrée. Comme la mienne en somme. Dorcas était juste à côté de moi, elle tremblait presque dans ses bottines en plastique de parfaite moldue, luisantes de propreté, démontrant qu'elle ne les avait jamais portées auparavant. Nous avions bravé ensemble nos appréhensions et étions venues faire la surprise à Lily, avant de la retrouver à Poudlard pour notre quatrième année._

 _Ce ne fut pas Lily qui nous ouvrit la porte, mais sa sœur. Elle était plus grande, plus fine, et plus acariâtre. Son visage n'avait rien d'avenant, elle avait même une expression faciale agressive, les yeux plissés et la bouche déformée, comme si elle voulait nous cracher dessus. Dorcas se raidit tandis que je souriais timidement à Pétunia._

 _« Nous venons voir Lily. »_

 _« Je m'en serais doutée. »_

 _Sa voix sèche et froide me fit l'effet d'un serpent resserrant son corps écailleux autour de mon cou. J'étais embarrassée, surtout à la manière dont elle nous reluquait. Nous nous étions pourtant habillée en moldu. Bien sûr, elle avait sûrement deviné que nous étions sorcières, vu que nous étions des amies de Lily._

 _Doucement, je lui tendis ma main droite. Elle la fixa comme si une dangereuse créature l'attaquait._

 _« Mary, enchanté. »_

 _Pétunia regarda ma main quelques secondes, pas gênée une seule seconde de me laisser poirauter. Et puis, finalement, elle tendit la sienne et secoua maladroitement la mienne. Je lui fis un gros sourire, ravie, mais Pétunia retira bien vite sa main. Elle hurla dans le couloir pour appeler Lily et sans un regard en arrière, s'en alla dans sa chambre. J'aurais juré l'entendre marmonner « monstre » entre ses lèvres serrées._

 _C'était ma première et dernière rencontre avec Pétunia._

* * *

J'étais certaine que Sirius n'allait pas venir. Nous étions tous les trois – James, Lily et moi – devant la porte du restaurant, et nous attendions Pétunia et Vernon patiemment, dans une ambiance assez lourde. La devanture de ce restaurant était magnifique, dans l'élégance de l'ancien et du fer forgé. J'avais froid dans ma petite robe noire et même ma veste n'avait pas suffi à me réchauffer. James m'avait prêtée la sienne et je ressemblais présentement à une momie des temps modernes. Au loin, je vis la démarche chaloupée de Vernon et la silhouette longiligne de Pétunia débarquer du coin de la rue. Je regrettai déjà de m'être levée du canapé moelleux de James. Cette soirée promettait d'être vraiment gênante. Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de nous avec des regards en coin hostiles, je sentis le parfum masculin de Sirius m'envahir. Il était venu, finalement. Sa chevelure sombre et bouclée me chatouillait presque la joue et je réprimai un regard envieux en voyant qu'il s'était bien apprêté pour ce dîner. C'était dans ces moments-là que son statut de Sang-Pur me frappait aux yeux. La noble maison des Black. Le costume lui allait à merveille, sa barbe était bien taillée et cette bouche… Je soufflai un bon coup pour refroidir mes ardeurs et contentai de sourire chaleureusement à Pétunia. Je n'oubliais pas que Sirius avait passé la nuit avec une autre fille, et je n'oubliais surtout pas que j'allais bientôt mourir. A quoi bon continuer à désirer ces choses sans importance. Malgré tout, l'envie irrépressible de sentir son corps contre le mien et de sentir ses lèvres se balader de ma bouche à mes seins, de mes seins à mon ventre me tiraillait de l'intérieur. Soudain, il posa une main dans le bas de mon dos, juste en-dessus de mes reins, comme ces gentlemans moldu très bien apprêtés que nous observions parfois dans la rue. Cette main accéléra les battements de mon cœur, il ne m'avait plus touchée comme ça depuis des semaines. J'étais troublée qu'il le fasse aujourd'hui.

Pétunia s'était arrêtée face à nous, le bras de Vernon noué au sien, et nous dévisageait comme si nous avions tous des boutons purulents sur la figure. Je sentais que Sirius était détendu. Il caressait du bout des doigts mon dos, me provoquant des bouffées de chaleur et des maux de ventre insoutenables. C'était totalement ridicule, et pourtant, j'aurais recommencé sans la moindre hésitation.

« Tu te souviens de Mary ? »

Pétunia avait braqué son regard féroce sur moi. Je me dandinai sur place, ne sachant pas si je devais m'approcher ou partir en courant. La sœur de Lily chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Vernon et soudain, son corps fendit l'air et ils rentrèrent dans le restaurant la tête haute. Lily m'envoya un regard d'excuse, mais je m'estimais chanceuse. Au moins, ils m'avaient regardée, contrairement à Sirius qui s'était donné un mal fou pour être sympathique et qui n'avait eu qu'un reniflement dédaigneux en retour.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu allais venir. »

Sirius tourna la tête vers moi, surpris. Dans ses yeux, je vis qu'il détaillait mon accoutrement. Son regard indécent s'était arrêté à mes collants, au niveau de mes cuisses. Je me demandais pourquoi il me regardait de cette façon, alors qu'il m'avait évité moi et mon lit depuis tout ce temps.

« J'avais promis de venir. »

« Tu as promis plein de choses » rétorquai-je machinalement, ne remarquant même pas mon ton revêche.

« Je ne veux pas me disputer ce soir Mary. »

« Hé vous deux, vous venez ? »

James nous faisait signe depuis une petite table décorée avec goût, dans des couleurs argentées et dorées. Vernon et Pétunia s'étaient déjà assis, carte en main. Ils étaient pressés d'abréger ce diner. James s'était assis exprès à côté de Vernon. Il lui avait tapé le dos amicalement en riant avec exubérance, tout en se passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je soupirai, suivant Sirius entre les tables, et pris place près de Lily. Sirius étant à côté de moi, j'essayai de me tenir droite, pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point j'étais fatiguée. Il lut rapidement la carte, et avec son sourire charmeur, annonça à James ce qu'il avait choisi.

« Le homard » répéta James hilare.

Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi, ses deux billes grises me sondant profondément. Je détestais ce regard. Je me liquéfiai à chaque fois, comme si je n'avais pas plus de consistance que de la morve de troll.

« Et toi, tu vas prendre quoi ? »

Je plongeai la tête dans ma carte. Je n'en avais aucune idée, je n'avais même pas faim. Rapidement, je vis un énoncé qui me parut succulent.

« Ces crevettes-là je crois… »

Je sentis la main de Sirius effleurer mon genou. Par Merlin, à quoi jouait-il ? Je bougeai mes jambes pour qu'il arrête mais sa main remontait lentement sur ma cuisse, se stoppant à la limite de ma robe. J'eus chaud, très chaud, surtout lorsque je repensais à tout ce que nous avions fait dans son lit. Dès que notre serveur apporta nos rafraîchissements, je sautai sur mon cocktail et le but presque d'une traite. Sirius me fixait avec des yeux ronds.

« Tu devrais y aller doucement. »

Je l'ignorai et hélai le serveur pour recommander un autre cocktail. Je paraissais désespérée. Durant le repas, James se moqua gentiment de Vernon, comparant sa voiture de moldu à son balai volant dernier cri. Vernon s'en énervait et James s'en amusait. Lily regardait le spectacle d'un air affreusement catastrophé. Pétunia ne semblait pas apprécier du tout l'effort que James employait à ridiculiser Vernon.

« Et vous, vous vivez d'allocation chômage non ? » lança Vernon, l'air de rien. « Pétunia m'a dit que vous ne travaillez pas. »

James eut un sourire carnassier.

« En réalité, je possède un coffre gardé par des gobelins. Vous avez entendu parler de la banque des sorciers Vernon ? »

« Et il y a quoi dans votre coffre ? De la poudre magique ? » sourit grassement Vernon.

« Je dirais plutôt de l'or massif, beaucoup d'or massif… »

James avait le don de se vanter qu'aucun autre sorcier ne possédait. C'était très drôle, si l'on comprenait le second degré. Ce que Vernon n'avait visiblement pas compris. Son visage devint rouge et bouffi, et il mâchait sa viande braisée au sirop d'érable frénétiquement. Sirius, Lily et moi ne pouvions que constater le désastre qui se déroulait sous nos yeux. Au bout de mon quatrième cocktail, au moment d'entamer mon cinquième, Sirius pressa sa main sur la mienne, assez fort pour la coller à la table.

« Mary, tu as déjà assez bu. »

Il m'empêcha de saisir la bouteille de vin entamée juste devant James. Heureusement, ce crétin était trop occupé à se moquer de Vernon pour remarquer que je tentais de voler le restant du vin. Lily avait une furieuse envie de l'assommer avec un gourdin d'ailleurs.

« Arrête ça tout de suite Sirius » le prévins-je d'un ton cassant.

« Tu ne bois jamais autant. »

« Va retrouver tes _amies_ et laisse-moi un peu tranquille. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça ! »

Et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je m'énervais. Je m'étais levée brusquement de table, dégageant le bras de Sirius qui tentait de me retenir, et allai m'enfermer dans une cabine de toilettes. Je restai ici une bonne dizaine de minutes, à réfléchir de ma vie et de Sirius. Quand je revins dans la salle, Vernon et Pétunia avaient disparu. Apparemment, Vernon n'avait pas apprécié les allusions de James. Lily pleurait énormément et il tentait de se racheter en lui promettant qu'il s'excuserait auprès de Vernon la prochaine fois qu'ils se croiseraient. Sirius se tenait un peu à l'écart et me dévisageait d'un air grave.

D'instinct, je m'élançai vers James et attira son attention en lui étreignant l'épaule. J'en avais assez. Il était temps que je prenne un peu de recul.

« Je vais me prendre une chambre au Chaudron Baveur, James. Je ne veux pas continuer à vous embêter plus longtemps… non, je t'assure, je préfère faire comme ça. En plus, il y aura bientôt le bébé. »

Je souris en imaginant la tête qu'aurait cet enfant. Il avait de la chance de naître de parents aussi formidables. Je déposai un bisou sur le front de Lily, puis quittai la restaurant hâtivement. Je devais faire ma valise et rejoindre le Chaudron Baveur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour réserver une chambre.

Sirius me courut après, et je regrettai de ne pas l'observer plus longtemps dans son beau costume, qui le moulait là où il fallait.

« Mary ! Tu ne vas pas aller vivre là-bas quand même ? »

« Je fais encore ce que je veux. »

« Tu pourrais venir chez moi. »

Je fis volte-face brutalement, le surprenant. Il fit un petit bond en arrière.

« Non Sirius, tu ne peux pas me demander ça ! »

Il détourna les yeux, conscient qu'il abusait. C'était lui-même qui m'avait confié qu'il préférait que je ne reste pas chez lui lorsque je venais de me faire mordre. Il m'avait brisé le cœur, mais j'avais accepté. Il avait besoin d'espace et j'avais besoin de recul. Comme aujourd'hui.

« Je me débrouillerai, et je crois que nous ne devrions plus faire semblant… on le sait tous les deux, c'est fini Sirius. »

Ces mots me brûlèrent la gorge, les poumons, le ventre, toute ma cage thoracique carbonisait de douleur. Les yeux de Sirius s'adoucirent, et la couleur grise se retrouva submergée d'une couche humide et brillante de larmes. Pourquoi semblait-il si triste ? C'était sûrement ce qu'il voulait au fond de lui. Il n'avait cependant pas le courage de le dire lui-même, parce que j'étais malade et que personne n'abandonnait un proche en fin de vie. Sirius esquissa un mouvement dans ma direction, mais je secouai vivement la tête. C'était fini, je ne voulais plus espérer pour rien, je ne voulais plus attendre un miracle.

Je transplanai aussitôt, même si ça me coûtait énormément d'énergie et fis hâtivement ma valise, cherchant des habits aux quatre coins de la maison de James. Je voulais partir avant le retour de James et Lily. Ce serait nettement plus facile. Je savais que Lily ferait tout pour que j'accepte de rester encore quelques jours de plus. Mais j'avais suffisamment attendu. Pour mener ma mission à bien, je devais prendre du recul et me recueillir dans un endroit neutre.

* * *

A la fin de la soirée, je posai ma petite valise sur mon nouveau lit poussiéreux. La pièce était spacieuse, dans un vieux style sorcier, et sentait le renfermé. Le Chaudron Baveur était presque désert ces temps, Tom avait été ravi de me voir débarquer avec ma valise. Apparemment, seulement cinq ou six sorciers louaient une chambre en ce moment. Il m'avait également informé qu'il préparait un repas le soir, pour les clients désireux de se restaurer sur les lieux. Je défis ma valise, rangeai dans l'armoire mes quelques habits, plaçai mes livres sur l'étagère bancale et m'allongeai sur le lit. Cette chambre n'avait rien d'un rêve, mais c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

Le lendemain, après avoir dormi toute la journée, je descendis l'escalier aux marches irrégulières et vis qu'il y avait déjà quelques personnes assises à la table pour le dîner. Je ne reconnaissais personne. Il s'agissait sûrement de sorciers de passage. Une bonne odeur de soupe aux pois flottait dans la pièce. Nous mangeâmes tous en silence pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Je remontais dans ma chambre lorsqu'une silhouette pressée se faufila par la porte du Chaudron Baveur et monta les escaliers discrètement. Je ne voyais pas son visage, caché par une capuche noire. Immobile près de ma porte, la main sur la poignée, je le fixai étrangement. L'homme dut se sentir épié puisqu'il se retourna aussitôt sur moi, me transperçant d'un regard sombre et pour le moins ahuri. Mon souffle se coupa. Les deux iris anthracites qui me faisaient face m'étaient familières. Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de m'emparer de ma baguette magique, Regulus fondit sur moi, ouvrant la porte agilement de sa main libre, tandis qu'il me traînait à l'intérieur de ma chambre en me tirant par le bras avec son autre main. Sa poigne était à la fois douce et ferme. Il ferma ma porte à clés lorsque nous fûmes seuls dans ma chambre. Il ôta alors sa capuche et fit le tour de la pièce, pour guetter le Chemin de Traverse par ma petite fenêtre sale et maladroitement encastrée dans le mur. Regulus semblait terriblement anxieux. J'étais si abasourdie que je n'avais même pas sorti ma baguette de ma poche. Regulus paraissait épuisé, ses traits étaient marqués, comme ceux qui ne dormaient jamais. Il me jeta un rapide coup d'œil, puis se rapprocha hâtivement de moi, prenant mes épaules entre ses mains. Son souffle chaud frôlait voluptueusement mes lèvres sèches. Je ne comprenais absolument rien à ce qu'il se passait. Regulus était un mangemort, et il se trouvait dans ma chambre, si proche de moi qu'il n'avait qu'à me tordre le cou pour me tuer. J'aurais dû avoir peur, me défendre, fuir. Mais je ne bougeais pas, incapable de raisonner correctement.

« Ne dis à _personne_ que tu m'as vu ici. »

Il avait enfin ouvert la bouche. Et c'était probablement l'une des phrases les plus longues qu'il ne m'ait dite jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Instinctivement, je fixai son avant-bras gauche, où une partie de la marque des ténèbres dépassait de la manche de sa cape. Regulus était devenu un mangemort, Sirius lui-même me l'avait révélé deux ans en arrière. Mais j'avais refusé d'y croire, jusqu'à ce que je l'aie vu pénétrer de ce fameux manoir abandonné en compagnie de Severus Rogue.

Je sentis brusquement ses mains raffermir leurs emprises sur mes épaules.

« Je n'aurais pas dû… il faut que je… »

Je relevai les yeux sur son visage troublé. Il s'était reculé, se prenait la tête dans les mains, répétant des mots qui n'avaient pas de sens, et frappa ensuite violemment le mur avec la paume de sa main droite.

J'étais toujours aussi léthargique. Mon corps ne fonctionnait plus très bien.

« Tu es toujours avec mon frère ? »

Je failli m'étouffer avec ma propre salive. Regulus s'était retourné et me fixait avec ces yeux indéchiffrables, ceux que Sirius arborait lorsqu'il était très sérieux.

« C'est compliqué » répondis-je la gorge serrée. Je crus le voir sourire une fraction de seconde. Et sans que je n'aie rien demandé, Regulus se rapprocha de moi, m'attrapant le bras et releva la manche de mon pull sans gêne. Je me sentais terriblement vulnérable entre ses mains.

« Tu es la première qui ait survécu aussi longtemps à sa morsure » confia Regulus d'un ton songeur. Mon air hébété l'interpella soudainement et il se dégagea à nouveau de moi. « Surtout ne dis à personne que tu m'as vu ici. » Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et disparut précipitamment dans le couloir. Je n'essayai même pas de le suivre.

* * *

 _Maintenant que j'avais l'autorisation d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, je passai tout mon temps à me promener. Aujourd'hui, j'étais venue seule contempler la Cabane Hurlante. La neige tombait en masse, et j'étais trempée jusqu'aux os. Mais j'étais bien, dans ce paysage enneigé et tranquille. Soudain, je remarquai que quelqu'un s'était avancé dans mon dos. Le neige avait émis ces petits craquements caractéristiques que j'adorais. Ni une ni deux, je me retournai avec un énorme sourire, pensant que c'était Gatus qui me rejoignait enfin après avoir bu une bièraubeurre avec ses amis._

 _Mais j'étais loin de me douter que je me retrouverais face à Regulus Black. Mon cœur bondit spontanément dans ma poitrine. Son air nonchalant propre à la famille Black, alors qu'il me contournait pour se placer à côté de moi, m'électrisa et me fit sentir encore plus mal à l'aise._

 _« Tu viens souvent ici. »_

 _Encore une fois, il était venu jusqu'à moi et semblait ennuyé de m'adresser la parole. Je serrai mes mains l'une contre l'autre, nerveuse. Regulus faisait partie de ce groupe de Serpentard qui dénigraient les sang-de-bourbes et humiliaient certains d'entre eux. Je n'étais pas rassurée de me sentir seule en sa compagnie. Peut-être même que Dolohov ou Mulciber attendaient derrière un arbre pour me lancer un sort lorsque je m'y attendrais le moins._

 _« Tu ne viens jamais ici ? » finis-je par murmurer faiblement, plus pour moi-même que pour lui. Regulus continuait à fixer la Cabane Hurlante._

 _« Si je ne venais pas, je ne te verrais pas. » Je me sentis un peu stupide. Tachant de ne pas perdre la face, je me retournai sur lui. Mais avant que j'aie pu lui dire quoi que ce soit, il rebroussa chemin et repartit en direction du village. A chaque fois que je croisai Regulus, j'étais déboussolée. Il venait me parler, et juste quelques secondes, il repartait comme s'il n'était jamais venu._


	7. Chap 7 : Let her Go

_Chapitre sept : Let her Go_

Mes côtes étaient douloureuses lorsque je m'étais réveillée dans ma chambre au Chaudron Baveur, les cheveux en pétard et la marque du coussin sur la joue. Il ne m'avait manqué que la bave aux lèvres pour ressembler à une goule mal fagotée. Au moins James n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se moquer de moi une énième fois en me regardant roupiller sur son canapé, avec un grand sourire arrogant flanqué au visage.

Il aimait ça, se moquer de moi. Et dire que je pensais qu'il ne me manquerait pas. J'avais totalement faux. J'étais esclave de mes désirs et non de la réalité. Ce n'était pas si grave en soit. C'était peut-être même ainsi. James et Lily ne pourraient pas me garder au chaud près d'eux pour toujours.

Je m'étais rapidement habillée après un brin de toilettes – la salle de bain de ma chambre était habitée par des gentils cafards mutants à deux têtes – et m'étais assise sur mon lit en tailleur. Maintenant, il était temps que je réfléchisse à la manière dont je questionnerais les membres de l'Ordre sans paraître suspecte. Les observer ne suffirait surement pas. Le traitre devait avoir une couverture en béton, il devait être constamment sur ses gardes de peur qu'on ne le démasque. Il faudrait se montrer plus malin que lui. J'étais décidée à débuter mon enquête par Mondingus Fletcher et Marlène McKinnon. Notamment parce que Mondingus était un ripou perfide et parce que Marlène m'agaçait profondément depuis qu'elle avait jeté son dévolu sur Sirius. De toute manière, je devais bien commencer quelque part.

Et surtout, je voulais découvrir ce que Regulus fabriquait ici, au Chaudron Baveur. Je sentais que quelque chose était différent chez lui. Un mangemort ne se baladait pas seul sur le Chemin de Traverse comme s'il redoutait son ombre. Peut-être même qu'il aurait des informations sur le traitre si j'arrivais à le coincer. C'était dans tous les cas la meilleure piste que j'avais en main.

Forte d'un élan d'excitation, je descendis m'assoir à la grande table qui trônait au milieu du pub. J'avais pris un bouquin pour faire passer le temps malgré mon regard constamment braqué sur la porte d'entrée.

« Mary, je te sers quelque chose ? » me demanda Tom avec son sourire édenté.

« Un chocolat au gingembre, s'il te plaît. Façon Moldue hein » rajoutai-je avec un petit sourire.

Il se courba en avant et je retins un éclat de rire. Tom faisait peur à voir, je voyais énormément de sorcières s'enfuir lorsqu'il les abordait avec son fameux sourire édenté, mais il était très gentil. J'avais un pincement au cœur à chaque fois qu'il retournait derrière son comptoir, la tête basse et le sourire fané.

Durant une bonne partie de la matinée, je restai seule en compagnie de Tom. Il crevait d'impatience de me demander ce que j'attendais, assise là à fixer la porte, mais il se contentait de frotter frénétiquement ses verres loin de moi. Je devrais peut-être lui demander si Regulus avait loué une chambre pour plusieurs nuits.

L'après-midi défila de la même manière que la matinée, sans que Regulus ne se montre. Lorsque la nuit tomba dehors, plusieurs clients prirent place aux tables autour de moi. L'ambiance s'anima un peu, heureusement. Il était devenu pesant d'être seul avec Tom, surtout qu'il me regardait comme s'il voulait me découper en morceaux et me cuisiner dans sa soupe aux pois. Il m'apporta d'ailleurs un bol de cette soupe que je me dépêchais d'engloutir. Un des vieux sorciers qui était entré un peu plus tôt se leva et d'une démarche féline, s'approcha de moi. Il titubait légèrement et je sentais l'odeur caractéristique du Whisky Pur-Feu. J'avais l'habitude avec Sirius, je reconnaissais l'odeur de n'importe quel alcool. Il tira la chaise en face de moi et s'assit lourdement dessus, en me faisant un clin d'œil appuyé. J'avalai ma salive de travers.

« Salut poupée, tu es toute seule ? »

Je lâchai ma cuillère dans mon bol vide.

« Vous êtes perspicaces » répondis-je d'une voix douce, n'ayant pas très envie de m'attirer des ennuis.

D'ordinaire, je sortais avec James, alors je n'avais pas de souci à me faire lorsque je rencontrais ce genre d'énergumènes. Mais là, je ne pouvais pas compter sur lui, ni sur Tom d'ailleurs. Il serait le premier à me vendre à un mangemort pour sauver sa peau.

« Et si je t'offrais un verre ? »

Mon sourire se transforma en grimace. Il roulait ses yeux de pervers sur moi, cherchant manifestement un décolleté qui n'existait pas. Je me félicitai d'avoir enfilé un gros pull noir qui me serrait le cou. Je ramenai mes bras contre ma poitrine en les croisant et lançai un coup d'œil à la porte d'entrée.

« Tu attends quelqu'un ? »

« Non, mais je n'ai pas très soif. »

L'homme grogna comme un troll mécontent. Il avait le teint grisâtre, des longs cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval à la base de la nuque et de grandes robes noires en velours. Il semblait être aisé.

« Ce n'est pas très prudent d'être seule dans un endroit comme celui-ci. »

Il s'était adossé à sa chaise nonchalamment. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez cet homme, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il dégageait une impression de sérénité et de force incroyable, malgré qu'il sente l'alcool à plein nez. Il semblait pourtant sobre. Voilà, c'était sûrement ça qui était bizarre chez lui. Il n'avait pas l'air du tout soûl, mais bien conscient et lucide.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Le vieil homme sourit mesquinement.

« Tu es bien curieuse, c'est pour cette raison que tu regardes cette porte depuis une bonne heure ? »

« Je cherche seulement… une vague connaissance. »

Je ne savais pas ce qui me poussait à me confier à cet étranger. Mon instinct me criait qu'il n'était pas si dangereux qu'il n'en avait l'air. C'était stupide mais je suivais toujours mon instinct.

« Alors buvons ensemble en l'attendant. »

Le vieil homme héla Tom et lui commanda deux Whisky Pur-Feu. Je fis semblant de boire le mien durant le restant de la soirée. Regulus ne se montra pas et l'homme se révéla plus intéressant au fil de heures qui passaient. Nous discutions de tout et de rien, de la couleur des rideaux au restaurant qu'un sorcier avait ouvert à Pré-au-Lard, où réserver une table vous promettait d'y manger six mois plus tard. Malgré la menace de Voldemort, le succès était au rendez-vous.

« Et comment dois-je vous appeler alors ? »

« Mannus. Et tu peux me tutoyer, Mary. »

Il était bientôt minuit. Je souhaitai bonne nuit à Mannus et montai me coucher dans ma chambre. J'avais passé une agréable soirée. Mannus n'avait pas cherché à savoir grand-chose de moi, c'était rassurant, et de toute manière, j'étais déjà bien assez connue des mangemorts. S'il avait voulu me tuer, il l'aurait déjà fait. Je passai mon pyjama avec un sourire aux lèvres, coiffa mes cheveux et tomba de fatigue dans mon lit. J'étais quand même déçue de ne pas avoir vu Regulus. J'étais impatience de découvrir ses manigances.

La semaine se déroula exactement de la même manière. Je surveillai la porte d'entrée toute la journée et Mannus me rejoignait en début de soirée pour discuter. Nous avions eu un débat sur les elfes de maison, sur la réglementation des créatures magiques rédigée par le Ministère de la Magie et sur les objets que vendaient les receleurs dans la rue pour faire croire aux sorciers naïfs qu'ils bénéficieraient d'une protection infaillible. Mannus sentait toujours autant l'alcool mais son esprit était plus que lucide. Il avait un avis très tranché sur la communauté sorcière et sur le Ministère de la Magie. Nous ne mentionnions pas Voldemort, parce qu'il ne fallait pas en parler, mais je savais que Mannus avait aussi son avis sur lui. J'appréciais particulièrement le fait qu'il ignorait ma toux et le sang qui tâchait à chaque fois mes mouchoirs. Ou peut-être faisait-il semblant de ne pas s'y intéresser. Je surprenais quand même des regards étranges de sa part, des regards en coin lorsqu'il me voyait glisser mon mouchoir ensanglanté dans la poche de mon pantalon.

Durant toute cette semaine, je n'avais plus revu Regulus. Je commençais à perdre espoir. De toute évidence, ça ne servait à rien de rester une journée de plus ici. Il avait sûrement loué une chambre pour une nuit et il n'allait pas revenir dormir ici maintenant qu'il savait que j'avais moi-même une chambre. Je décidai que je sortirai du Chaudron Baveur demain pour enquêter sur le traite de l'Ordre. Et puis, un bon coup d'air frais me ferait le plus grand bien.

.

Quelqu'un toqua à ma porte aux alentours de dix heures du matin. C'était Lily. James lui avait enfin révéler où je me « cachais ». Elle venait donc s'enquérir de mon état de santé et me somma de rentrer chez James tout de suite. Mon refus fut catégorique.

« Je ne trouverai jamais le traitre en restant affalée dans le canapé de James » lui expliquai-je avec un sourire malin.

J'omettais évidemment de lui parler de la semaine inutile que je venais de passer à surveiller une éventuelle apparition de Regulus Black, et j'évitais surtout de lui parler de Mannus. Elle me sermonnerait du danger qu'il pourrait représenter et je n'avais pas envie qu'elle s'énerve contre moi. En plus, je n'avais pas mentionné de l'Ordre du Phénix lors de nos conversations alors ils n'avaient pas à s'en faire.

« Viens au moins manger à la maison ce soir, Alice sera là aussi… »

J'acquiesçai doucement et Lily, satisfaite, tourna les talons. Sa longue chevelure rousse s'était déployée comme une oiseau majestueux. J'étais fascinée par sa profonde bonté, je me demandais même si je méritais autant son amitié. Comparé à elle, j'avais tout hérité d'une goule et ce constat peu enchanteur me rembrunit aussitôt.

« Au fait, tu as dit à Sirius que tu te trouvais ici ? Il est venu voir James ce matin et il avait l'air furieux. Je suis presque certaine qu'ils parlaient de toi. »

Mon ventre se révulsa, j'eus l'impression que mes intestins remontaient dans ma gorge. Je n'avais pas la force de penser à Sirius maintenant. Je pleurerais à tous les coups et je ne voulais pas m'apitoyer sur quelque chose que j'avais choisi volontairement de briser.

« Je ne sais plus. » J'haussai les épaules d'un air désintéressé. Lily fronça les sourcils, ses yeux perçants et diablement beaux braqués sur moi, mais elle n'insista pas. Elle comprenait que notre relation était très chaotique et que ça ne servait à rien de nous rabâcher les oreilles, parce qu'on agirait comme des idiots de toute façon.

Lily m'enlaça une dernière fois puis s'en alla. Je décidai de descendre dans la salle et de m'asseoir à la grande table, selon mon rituel quotidien depuis une semaine. Le Chaudron Baveur était toujours désert. Aux alentours de dix-sept heures, comme Regulus n'était toujours pas passé sous mon nez, et que Mannus n'allait pas tarder à arriver, je décidai de suivre mes résolutions et de sortir flâner sur le Chemin de Traverse. Evidemment il était devenu dangereux de se promener seule dans un endroit aussi découvert, mais j'étais déjà foutue de toute façon, je n'avais plus rien à perdre.

Et j'eus raison de suivre mon instinct.

Mondingus était justement en train de vendre des objets louches à quelques passants. Lorsqu'il me vit approcher, il referma brusquement sa valise et la coinça sous son bras grossi par le tissu côtelé de son costume. J'avais néanmoins eu le temps d'apercevoir des colliers brillants, surement ensorcelés avec des sortilèges qui ne valaient rien et qu'il vendait à dix gallions l'unité. Une belle arnaque. Mondingus était un magouilleur, ce n'était pas tellement étonnent. Ce qui l'était en revanche, c'était qu'il soit ici, à revendre de la camelote, plutôt que dans sa douillette cachette.

« Ah Mary, nom de nom, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ? »

Mondingus était nerveux, comme d'habitude. Il transpirait littéralement d'effroi et d'anxiété. Il s'était décalé de quelques pas et s'était abrité dans une ruelle sombre. Je l'avais suivi silencieusement.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu à une réunion » lui dis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. J'essayai à tout prix de retenir la toux qui me brûlait la gorge et me chatouillait les amygdales.

« J'avais quelques petites affaires à régler… » Mondingus jetait des regards inquiets tout autour de nous.

« Des affaires ? » répétai-je en souriant.

« Oui… eh bien, je dois y aller, à une prochaine Mary ! » Il avait transplané dès la fin de sa phrase. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Mondingus agissait toujours bizarrement, je me demandais si je ne devrais pas le suivre un jour. Je découvrirais peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant. Je revins dans l'allée centrale du Chemin de Traverse et en passant devant un des pubs encore ouverts, je vis la figure rayonnante de Sirius par la fenêtre. Il riait aux éclats avec James. Je les trouvais très imprudents de se montrer aussi extravagants et aussi indiscrets. Hâtivement, j'entrai dans le pub et avant de leur débouler dessus, je restai en retrait pour écouter leur conversation apparemment si amusante.

« Tu aurais pu me le dire James. »

Le ton de Sirius était sec. J'étais très surprise, parce qu'il riait en même temps. James souriait lui-aussi avec arrogance mais sa voix était étrangement âpre pour quelqu'un qui était cessé raconter une histoire amusante.

« Mary fait ce qu'elle veut mon vieux, laisse tomber. »

Sirius aboya de rire une nouvelle fois et je me demandais si je n'étais pas tombée chez les fous. Ils faisaient exprès de rire d'une conversation qui de toute évidence n'était pas drôle du tout.

« Ils ne viendront jamais, nous devrions y aller, ça fait déjà une heure » murmura James à Sirius en se penchant par-dessus la table.

Alors que je ne m'y attendais absolument pas, une main me tira en arrière par l'épaule et m'envoya fermement contre une porte qui s'ouvrit sous l'impact. C'était un vulgaire placard à balais. Ma tête avait percuté un seau et un balai fourchu m'était tombé sur le ventre. Des « pop » de transplanage retentissait dans toute la salle. La porte s'était refermée violemment derrière moi. Quelques secondes plus tard, je n'aurais su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que j'étais étalée dans ce placard, des éclats lumineux rouges et verts m'aveuglèrent par le bas de la porte. J'entendais la voix de Sirius qui hurlait aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix de sortir du pub qui devait déjà être complètement saccagé. Je me levai précipitamment, me prenant le mur dans ma hâte, et dus attendre de reprendre mes esprits avant de rouvrir la porte et de me lancer à la suite des mangemorts, qui eux-mêmes suivaient plusieurs membres de l'Ordre, dont James et Sirius. Les mangemorts étaient nombreux, une vingtaine au moins. L'Ordre du Phénix faisait pâle figure à côté d'eux.

Un sortilège égaré me frôla de peu tandis que je me faufilai dans la rue où l'affrontement faisait rage. J'étais à deux doigts de les rejoindre quand une poigne puissante m'encercla la taille et me plaqua contre un mur couvert de boue. On m'empêcha de hurler en collant un doigt glacé sur mes lèvres. Rapidement, je reconnus le regard noir de Regulus sous sa capuche. Sa marque des ténèbres était juste sous mon nez, elle était gonflée et d'après l'expression crispée de son visage, il devait avoir mal.

« Laisse-moi les aider ! »

« Non ! »

Il avait chuchoté fermement à mon oreille, nous pressant encore un peu plus contre le mur. Il voulait qu'on se fonde aux briques. Ses yeux étaient toujours plongés dans les miens, il ne cillait pas, ne se lassant pas de me montrer combien je l'ennuyais. Une nouvelle vague de haine me submergea.

« Tue-moi ou laisses-moi y aller ! »

« Tais-toi. »

J'obéi malgré mon désir brûlant de lui enfoncer ma baguette magique dans son trou de nez. Cependant je compris rapidement que j'avais tout intérêt à écouter Regulus. Un mangemort – je ne savais pas lequel – s'était aventuré dans la ruelle où nous étions cachés. Il nous avait entendu. Regulus avait sorti sa baguette et je sentis un liquide froid couler sur ma tête, se répandant partout sur mon corps, gelant presque mes orteils dans mes bottes. Un sortilège de désillusion. Le mangemort s'avança prudemment dans la ruelle, nous passa à côté sans nous voir, et je reconnus avec horreur Mulciber par-dessus l'épaule de Regulus. Il avait un visage plus marqué que lors de notre dernière année à Poudlard. Mulciber portait sur lui les vices et cicatrices de la vie qu'il avait choisie aux côtés de Voldemort. Des tonnes de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Pourquoi Sirius et James semblaient attendre cette embuscade ? Pourquoi Regulus m'avait-il séquestrée ici ? J'avais la nette sensation qu'on m'avait caché beaucoup de choses, que l'Ordre du Phénix m'avait caché beaucoup de choses. Ou peut-être était-ce encore un plan délirant de James et Sirius qui adoraient se jeter dans le gueule du loup en riant comme des abrutis.

Mulciber était arrivé au fond de la ruelle lorsque Regulus me murmura tout bas à l'oreille : _« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va arriver, reste cachée »_. Ses lèvres m'avaient frôlées l'oreille par inadvertance. Je frissonnai malgré moi de notre proximité qui était très troublante, sachant qu'il ne s'était jamais autant approché de moi et qu'il devait certainement me trouver pathétique ou immonde. Il était un partisan du Sang-Pur après tout.

Quand la menace de Mulciber fut loin, Regulus me relâcha et agita faiblement sa baguette devant lui. Des petites étincelles colorées s'élevèrent dans les airs. C'était beau, en contraste avec la folie qui régnait autour de nous.

« Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ? » demandai-je immédiatement.

Regulus haussa un sourcil las.

« Tu pourrais me remercier. »

Je pris sur moi pour ne pas me jeter sur lui et lui arracher la tête à main nue. J'entendais les cris de mes amis et le bruit de déflagration des sortilèges dans la rue d'à-côté. L'ambiance était brûlante, électrique, et je me noyais presque dans la rage qui émanait de tous les sorciers présents sur le Chemin de Traverse ce soir. La rage qui émanait de ceux qui, pour la première fois, osait défier le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme s'ils étaient leur égal.

« Je me suis dit, Mary, qu'on aurait tout intérêt à s'entraider mutuellement. »

« Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! » niai-je en m'écorchant la gorge, entendant un nouveau cri qui me glaça le sang. J'étais une mauvaise menteuse. Regulus avait sûrement quelque chose en sa possession qui lui permettait d'affirmer avec certitudes que son aide me serait précieuse. Peut-être m'avait-il vu l'attendre toute la semaine. A travers son regard torve, je baissai les épaules, vaincues par le temps qui me manquait et la folie qui prenait doucement le pas sur ma raison. « Tu es sûrement au courant pour l'espion. Celui qui vous renseigne dans notre dos. »

« Il ne se montre jamais à nous, il n'y a que le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui connaisse son visage » répondit Regulus d'un voix sombre. « Je sais seulement qu'il existe. »

Nos craintes étaient donc bel et bien confirmées. Je plantai froidement mes iris dans celles de Regulus. « Et pourquoi voudrais-tu de mon aide ? »

Je ne lui ferai jamais confiance. Il avait cette marque infâme sur le bras et je n'étais pas assez stupide pour tomber dans un piège aussi évident. Malgré tout, j'avais hâte d'entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire. Il avait l'air vraiment différent aujourd'hui. Quelque chose avait changé chez lui du temps où il était encore élève à Poudlard. Je trouvais également curieux qu'il ne prenne pas part au combat rugissant qui se déroulait dans la rue d'à côté. Et pourquoi s'était-il retrouvé au Chaudron Baveur et pourquoi cherchait-il tant à me parler ? Regulus m'intriguait énormément. J'avais peut-être raison, il pourrait m'aider à trouver le traitre de l'Ordre, même si ce n'était pas de cette façon que je l'avais imaginé.

« Je cherche… quelque chose. Et je ne peux pas trouver cette chose seul. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Je ne te le dirai quand je serais sûr. »

« Sûr de quoi ? »

« De toi. »

C'était une énigme à sens unique. Regulus me faisait poireauter dans l'incertitude, il se montrait gentil – enfin tolérant – pour finir par me dire qu'il ne me faisait pas assez confiance. Était-il tombé sur la tête ? Étais-je tombé moi-aussi sur la tête de vouloir marchander avec lui ? Je toussai discrètement dans mon coude en le regardant de biais, jaugeant s'il se moquait de moi ou si ses intentions étaient réellement honorables.

« Je ne m'associerai jamais à toi » dis-je calmement, une fois que ma toux fut calmée.

Il me toisait étrangement. Je n'allais pas jouer les désespérées devant lui non plus. Je n'étais pas encore à ce stade.

« Je connais un sortilège qui pourrait t'aider, il te permettrait de tenir plus longtemps »

« Tu mens. »

Regulus esquissa un sourire narquois. Je l'avais rarement vu sourire. En fait, je me demandais même si je l'avais déjà vu sourire une fois. C'était légèrement malsain mais aussi réconfortant dans un sens. Sa ressemblance avec Sirius était frappante, et à travers ses traits, j'avais la sournoise sensation que c'était Sirius qui me souriait. Et pourtant, leurs deux sourires n'avaient rien à voir l'un avec l'autre. Regulus restait maîtrisé, moins de chaleur se dégageait de ses lèvres et de ses yeux, il était plus froid et inaccessible. Sirius en revanche brûlait d'un véritable feu lorsqu'il regardait ceux qu'il aimait, un feu intarissable qui mettait le désordre dans nos cœurs.

« La vie tient pour si peu parfois... » Le visage dur de Regulus s'était à nouveau fermé. « Tu devrais rentrer, l'affrontement est fini. » Regulus fit volte-face, sa robe de sorcier hors de prix suivant gracieusement son mouvement et disparut dans la nuit.

Soudain rattrapée par la réalité, je me dépêchai de courir dans la rue principale, qui était maintenant jonchée de corps inanimés, inconscients ou blessés gravement. Mon regard fut attiré par un visage familier, encadré de cheveux roux et couverts de sang. Je m'effondrai au sol, criant sous la surprise. Mes mains trouvèrent confusément le visage flasque de Gidéon. J'essayai de le secouer pour le réveiller. En vain.

Il était mort.

Je sentis une masse chaude tomber à mes côtés et une main douce caressa ma nuque tendrement. C'était Gatus. Je savais que c'était lui, je connaissais son parfum par cœur. En voulant relever la tête pour le regarder, je vis un deuxième corps étendu un peu plus loin. Un autre visage familier et éteint brillait à la lumière de la lune. Fabian. Mon corps convulsa tellement je fus choquée, mes mains fermement enserrées autour du corps de Gidéon. C'était un véritable carnage.

Bientôt, plusieurs personnes se réunirent autour de nous et de nos deux amis endormis pour toujours.

« Ils se sont mis à cinq pour les tuer, je les ai vu » tonna la voix rageuse Benji, lui-aussi recouvert d'égratignures et de sang. Il jeta son chapeau par terre dans un accès de rage et se tint la nuque avec ses deux mains, faisant les cent pas autour de moi.

« Ils nous ont bien eu… »

Je reportai mon regard sur Alastor et retint un cri d'horreur en voyant que son nez avait été mutilé. « Ils se sont enfuis lorsque j'ai tué Rosier… » Il poussa la mâchoire de Rosier avec sa jambe en métal, comme s'il vérifiait qu'il était bien mort. Son corps inerte était étalé un peu loin, à l'écart. C'était le seul mangemort qui restait dans la rue, les autres avaient réussis à s'enfuir.

« Et vous-savez-qui… où est-il allé ? » demanda Marlène, qui avait surgi d'une ruelle totalement opposée à celle où je m'étais cachée avec Regulus. Son ton trahissait son effroi.

« James et Sirius, ils l'ont conduit plus loin » maugréa Caradoc, les deux mains plongées dans son pantalon moldu. « Lestrange était avec lui. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il se déplacerait en personne, on a échappé au pire… Dumbledore avait raison au final. »

« Ils ne sont toujours pas revenus ? » s'enquit Remus en s'avançant vers moi, ignorant Caradoc. Personne ne répondit. Ils braquèrent tous leurs regards dans les environs, cherchant dans l'obscurité le moindre signe qui pourrait leur indiquer que James et Sirius étaient toujours vivants, là quelque part.

« Imprudents » siffla Emmeline en fermant violemment les yeux. « On aurait dû savoir que cette embuscade ne mènerait à rien ! Dumbledore nous l'a dit ! »

« Ce n'est pas le moment » rugit Alastor, coupant court à l'agacement d'Emmeline. « Ils faut que nous les emmenions ailleurs. »

Caradoc et Peter essayèrent de me ravir le corps de Gidéon mais je m'y accrochai fermement. La voix douce de Remus résonna alors à mes oreilles. « Viens Mary ». Il m'aida à me relever et je me recroquevillai dans ses bras. Je tirai sur sa robe, enfouissant mon nez coulant de morve dans son torse. Ce n'était pas glamour mais j'avais besoin de le sentir près de moi. Remus soupira à mon oreille et glissa ses bras autour de ma taille. Gatus nous regardait d'un œil mauvais mais il laissa Remus faire. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Soudain, des bruits de pas précipités attirèrent notre attention au fond de la rue.

« James ! »

Emmeline avait sauté dans les bras d'un James bien amoché. Mais il tenait au moins sur ses jambes. Il avait dû se battre comme un diable au vu de ses habits déchirés, de la saleté sur son visage et du sang coulant de sa bouche.

Seulement, il était seul. Je ne voyais Sirius nul part. Mon cœur rata un battement effréné. Mais je me faisais sûrement du souci pour rien. James avait souri comme un crétin avant qu'Emmeline ne se penche à son oreille pour lui annoncer la mort de Fabian et Gidéon. Forcément que Sirius allait bien. James perdit son sourire lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'Emmeline lui chuchotait. Son regard se posa instantanément sur les dépouilles de Fabian et Gidéon.

Je me détachai des bras de Remus, le remerciant d'un sourire gêné, et je m'avançai vers James. Lorsqu'il me vit, il paniqua intérieurement, son visage devint livide et ses yeux aussi gros qu'un Souafle. Ressemblai-je autant à une goule que ça ? Il se calma enfin lorsqu'il remarqua que je n'étais pas blessée. Il m'offrit même une étreinte chaleureuse.

« Mary ! »

Sirius était arrivé dans le dos de James, essoufflé. Je voulais le prendre désespérément dans mes bras mais son regard froid me frappa comme un cognard en pleine tête. Il s'approcha de moi, restnta à une distance qui ne permettait aucun contact physique, et me lança un de ces regards qui avaient pour but de me faire culpabiliser.

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici. »

J'eus la bouche bée. Me reprochait-il d'être venue les soutenir ? Une colère sourde gronda en moi.

« Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu penses Sirius ! »

Il m'empoigna brusquement par le bras et m'attira à l'écart. Une fureur sans nom déformait son visage, surtout après qu'il ait vu les corps de Gidéon et Fabian. Il me poussa sans ménagement contre la porte d'une habitation abandonnée.

« Tu peux me dire ce que tu fous ici ? »

« Je n'ai rien à te dire » répliquai-je en frottant mon bras là où il m'avait empoignée. J'aurais sûrement un bleu demain.

« Je te croyais en sécurité ! Tu aurais dû aller manger avec Lily et Alice, t'éloigner d'ici le plus possible ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici nom d'un gnome ! »

« Tu voulais m'écarter ? » me renfrognai-je, comprenant soudainement pourquoi je n'avais pas été informée de cette embuscade.

« Tu ne peux pas te battre Mary, tu es vulnérable ! » Sirius avait énormément de peine à contrôler sa colère. Il se pinçait les lèvres pour éviter de trop s'emporter. Je voyais qu'il s'était battu vaillamment, je n'osai imaginer ce qu'il venait de vivre. Et lui, dans toute sa splendeur, il venait m'enquiquiner pour quelque chose d'aussi futile que ma présence ici, alors que je faisais partie de l'Ordre du Phénix ! Sirius était arrogant, je le savais, mais parfois sa prétention frôlait le ridicule. Je mis mes mains sur mes hanches, montrant combien j'étais agacée et énervée de par ses remontrances infondées et vexantes. Au fond de moi, je savais pourquoi Sirius me tenait à l'écart. Il cherchait encore une façon de me sauver. Pourtant, il avait consulté de nombreux grimoires, était allé interroger beaucoup de sorciers sur les venins et poisons, et tout ceci n'avait rien donné. Il savait forcément que j'étais condamnée.

« Sirius, tu ne peux pas me sauver, c'est fini, il faut que tu lâches prises » soupirai-je avec douceur. Il voulut me hurler dessus, je voyais comme ses iris brûlaient de fureur, mais je ne lui en laissai pas l'occasion. Je lui tournai le dos et retournai auprès des membres de l'Ordre, espérant qu'il accepterait un jour que j'allais bel et bien mourir.


	8. Chap 8 : Wildfire

_Chapitre huit : Wildfire_

Les funérailles de Gidéon et Fabian s'étaient déroulées le lendemain. La famille avait voulu les enterrer rapidement en petit comité. Tête baissée, je regardais leurs tombes sur lesquels un peu de neige était tombée. Molly avait beaucoup pleuré lors de l'enterrement, j'avais eu tellement mal au cœur. Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

« Tu es encore là petite Mary ? »

Je sentis Benjy tirer ma veste couleur prune, pour m'embêter gentiment. Il avait toujours le mot pour rire, Benjy. Aujourd'hui, il était plus fatigué que lorsque je l'avais rencontré quelques mois plus tôt en entrant dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Il avait vieilli d'un coup, à force de baigner dans une mer d'angoisse et d'incertitude. Heureusement, je ne vivrais pas assez longtemps pour me dégrader de la sorte.

« Est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demandai-je sur un ton rêche.

Après que les Aurors aient investis les lieux hier, je m'étais éclipsée au Chaudron Baveur. Tom et Mannus m'avaient vue passer, mais ils ne m'avaient rien dit. Ils avaient eu vent de la bataille et savaient que je m'y étais mêlée, de près ou de loin. Peut-être même qu'ils avaient tout entendu. Le Chaudron Baveur n'était qu'à quelques centaines de mètres du pub où j'avais vu, naïvement, James et Sirius boire un verre. Mannus avait appuyé son regard sur moi, mais son silence en disait assez. On ne parlait pas de Voldemort. On ne prononçait pas son nom. Parler de lui reviendrait à accepter le fait que nous avions peur de lui. Nous accepterions le fait qu'il amputait notre liberté.

Benjy restant mystérieusement mutique, je déposai délicatement les fleurs que je tenais en main sur les deux tombes. Je balayai de ma main la neige qui parsemait leurs nos gravés dans la précipitation, et me reculai pour les regarder une dernière fois.

« Bientôt, c'est moi qui serai là-dessous et c'est Sirius qui regarda ma tombe en déposant des fleurs. Alors ne me fais pas attendre Benjy. »

Il soupira dans mon dos et je l'entendis s'avancer vers les tombes à son tour. Il déposa à leurs pieds un vieux Souafle raflé avec plusieurs trous. C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Gidéon, Fabian et Benjy avaient été ensemble à Poudlard et ils avaient été tous les trois poursuiveurs dans l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison. Ils jouaient souvent ensemble pour se détendre, avant que cette guerre ne commence.

« C'est de la faute de Sirius ? » m'entendis-je murmurer avec plus de sincérité que je ne l'aurais voulu.

J'étais tellement énervée contre Sirius que j'aurais pu l'accuser d'avoir lui-même lâché ce serpent sur moi. Il m'agaçait et en même temps, il me brisait le cœur. Je voulais le haïr, le traîner dans la boue pour ce qu'il avait fait ces cinq dernières semaines, mais je savais que c'était la détresse qui le conduisait à se comporter comme un idiot. Il croyait certainement que j'avais tort d'accepter mon sort.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas le cas » répondit Beniy d'une voix éteinte. « Tous les membres qui ont participé à l'embuscade étaient d'accord avec son plan. »

« Son plan ? »

« Sirius avait réussi à capturer sa cousine Bellatrix quatre jours en arrière. »

« Quoi ? »

J'étais abasourdie. Bellatrix était une vraie charogne, une incroyable crevure, mais on ne pouvait nier qu'elle était l'une des sorcières les plus rusées et puissantes de notre époque. Je la craignais énormément.

« On la détenait dans la cave de l'Ordre depuis quatre jours. Certains étaient d'avis de la livrer au Ministère de la Magie, mais comme on pense qu'il est infiltré par des mangemorts, on ne pouvait être certain qu'elle finirait enfermée à Azkaban. D'autres, dont Sirius, voulaient s'en servir comme appât pour tendre un piège aux mangemorts. »

Benjy fourra ses mains dans ses poches pour se réchauffer. Quand nous ouvrions la bouche, des petits nuages de condensation se formaient tellement il faisait froid.

« Nous avions prévu de faire ça dans un endroit plutôt fréquenté, en apparence. Il n'y avait que des membres de l'Ordre dans le pub ce soir-là. Nous avions laissé courir la rumeur que nous comptions déplacer Bellatrix pour l'enfermer au sous-sol de ce prétendu repaire secondaire de l'Ordre. Nous étions prêts, nous savions que nous allions en coincer beaucoup. Marlène, Franck, Emmeline et Peter étaient postés dans la rue. James, Sirius, Remus, Caradoc et moi étions à l'intérieur, jouant aux clients éméchés. Alastor surveillait l'arrière-cour avec Gidéon et Fabian. Tout avait été planifié, nous étions sûrs de notre coup. »

Je croyais connaître la suite de l'histoire sans l'avoir vraiment tendue. Ma gorge se serra. Les mangemorts savaient que c'était un piège, ils avaient été informés de tous les détails du plan. Evidemment. Il fallait être bête pour se laisser avoir aussi facilement, Sirius savait pourtant qu'il y avait un traitre parmi nous. James et Lily aussi. Alors pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas écouté Dumbledore ?

« Dumbledore a essayé de nous dissuader, il nous a dit que nous devions livrer Bellatrix aux Aurors. Mais nous étions tous d'accord. Il fallait qu'on tire avantage de cette situation. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qui n'a pas été ? » demandai-je lentement, bien que je connaissais déjà la réponse à ma question.

« Ils étaient trop nombreux et on a été dépassé. Et ensuite, tu-sais-qui est arrivé et on a paniqué… »

« Et Bellatrix, qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ? »

« Tu penses bien qu'elle nous a échappé. Je ne sais pas comment, mais elle n'était plus là quand nous sommes retournés au quartier général. Sturgis s'était fait assommer. Ils sont dû découvrir où nous la cachions et ils ont profité de la libérer pendant l'embuscade. Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas Mary, tout cette affaire est floue. Sirius ne nous a pas dit clairement comment il avait réussi à l'attraper non plus. »

« Elle s'était peut-être laissée capturée pour découvrir l'emplacement de notre quartier général. »

« A quoi ça leur servirait au juste ? On va changer de repaire de toute manière et ils en seront de nouveau au même point. »

« A moins qu'ils cherchent à mettre la main sur quelque chose que nous détenons. »

Benjy me regarda étrangement. Un ange passa.

« A toi de me le dire Mary. Je me demande d'ailleurs où tu étais pendant ce temps, pour que tu arrives si vite après la bataille. »

Je souriais intérieurement. Le meilleur moyen de défense, c'était l'attaque. Benjy pourrait faire un bon traître. Il était malin, très malin même. Je ne pouvais évidemment pas lui parler de Regulus, je devais donc arranger un peu la vérité à mon avantage.

« Je me promenais quand j'ai vous ai entendu. Vous faisiez beaucoup de bruits. Le Chaudron Baveur n'était pas très loin je te signale. »

Benjy réfléchit quelques secondes, puis me prit contre lui et me frotta chaleureusement le dos. Il se sentait coupable de m'avoir accusée de non-dits. Au fond, Benjy savait aussi que notre malchance n'était pas due au hasard. Il avait compris qu'un traître se cachait parmi nous. Et il venait justement de croire que c'était moi. Ce n'était pas bon pour l'Ordre. Si nous commencions à nous méfier les uns des autres, nous n'irions pas loin. Semer le doute était la meilleure arme que Voldemort avait en sa possession pour nous détruire. Ses partisans pouvaient se cacher n'importe où. Au Ministère de la Magie. Dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Dans la maison d'à-côté. C'était très intelligent de sa part. Il fallait absolument lui montrer qu'ensemble, nous étions plus fort que lui.

« Je vais rentrer Mary, je suis épuisé. Tu devrais aller te reposer toi aussi. »

Il me serra brièvement dans ses bras et quitta le cimetière. J'étais de nouveau seule, dans le froid, à regarder la neige tomber sur les tombes de mes deux amis. Finalement, je me détournai. Il était clair que ma quête du traître allait m'éloigner de tout le monde. Des soupçons naîtront, menant à des émotions contradictoires que je ne pourrais réprimer. Je pourrais même finir par les haïr. J'avais très peur et soudain, l'aide que Regulus m'offrait m'apparut comme une évidence. J'avais terriblement besoin de son aide, pour le bien de l'Ordre du Phénix.

* * *

Le soir arrivé, mes pas me guidèrent jusqu'à la maison de James. Lily m'avait ordonné de venir manger avec eux. Et puis, je n'avais pas le cœur de rentrer au Chaudron Baveur, ni de discuter avec Mannus. Il voudrait certainement me parler de l'embuscade de l'Ordre, qui avait été relayée dans une dizaine de journaux illégaux, comme le Chicaneur.

C'est Lily qui m'ouvrit la porte et son regard doux me réconforta aussitôt. J'avais passé toute la journée dans un café moldu, à réfléchir à ma vie et je m'étais fait la réflexion qu'elle était bien merdique. Lily m'invita à entrer en m'enlaçant par les épaules et elle me conduisit directement au salon. Le canapé nous attendait déjà, avec ses couvertures si douces que je pourrais m'y noyer éternellement. J'étais bien chez eux. Au fond de moi, j'aurais adoré avoir le même cocon douillet avec Sirius. Avoir notre propre canapé rembourré, nos meubles anciens, notre vaisselle de luxe que nous ne sortirions qu'aux grandes occasions, notre chat et notre hibou. Notre chez nous. J'avais rêvé de cette "vie à deux" ces dernières années, depuis le jour où je lui avais dit « on peut essayer ». Cela me semblait si loin aujourd'hui. Toutes ces considérations superflues n'avaient plus de valeur et ne portaient plus rien de symbolique. Ce n'étaient juste que des faux souvenirs, une désillusion, un espoir qui ne naîtrait jamais.

« Je suis contente de te voir, tu m'as manqué ! Quelle idée de t'installer au Chaudron Baveur ! »

« On s'est vue hier » riai-je de bon cœur.

« Oui mais honnêtement, je ne savais pas si j'allais te revoir sur tes deux pieds » me confia-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

Elle avait croisé les bras sur son ventre légèrement rebondi. Elle était enceinte de quatre mois. J'espérais voir la naissance de ce bébé avant de passer dans le monde à l'envers, mais cinq mois, c'était long, même très long. Je crachais déjà du sang en pagaille alors j'imaginais que je n'en aurais bientôt plus dans mes veines.

« Tu étais d'accord avec eux, avec ce plan ? Tu es au courant pour le traître, il était évident que vous alliez vous heurter à un mur Lily. Sirius je peux comprendre, il est impulsif, mais toi… »

« On a aucun moyen de savoir qui c'est et on ne peut pas rester les bras ballants à ne rien faire Mary. Ils tuent des innocents. Et si nous continuons à ne rien faire, le traître se doutera de quelque chose. On ne peut pas savoir, Mary, on a juste voulu agir pour une fois. Je n'aime pas comme on nous marche sur les pieds » conclut Lily avec fermeté.

Cette discussion était close. Lily me l'avait fait clairement comprendre à travers son regard déterminé. Elle soupira puis posa une main sur son ventre. Et si c'était James qui était mort ce soir-là, m'aurait-elle servi le même discours ? Aurait-elle continué à défendre ce point de vue si son bébé s'était retrouvé sans père ? Je me résignai et tournai la tête pour observer l'obscurité avaler le soleil à l'extérieur.

« Comment s'est passée la dernière écographie ? »

« Bien, il va bien... C'est un garçon, on l'a su jeudi dernier » me souffla-t-elle avec un sourire comblé. « Tu es la première au courant ! »

« Tu m'avais promis que nous l'annoncerions à Sirius et Mary en même temps » s'indigna James en surgissant de la cuisine. Il avait encore des égratignures, mais elles étaient discrètes. Je remarquai également qu'il portait un tablier ridicule avec des petites fleurs bariolées. Je dus me mordre la lèvre pour m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Lily faisait de véritables miracles, jamais James Potter n'aurait porté une horreur pareille avant de se mettre en couple avec elle.

« J'ai fait ça, moi ? » défia-t-elle James avec un sourire diaboliquement angélique.

Lily me faisait parfois flipper.

« Les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver ! »

Elle se releva énergiquement du canapé et déposa un baiser sur la joue de James au passage. Lily disparut dans la cuisine, me laissant seule avec James. Il soupira et prit place près de moi, calant sa main dans mes cheveux pour m'embêter. Je détestais qu'il me touche les cheveux, surtout qu'il finissait en général par m'en arracher une poignée telle la brute qu'il était.

« Alors Mary, comment va Gatus ? »

« Vu comme ta voix transpire de sarcasmes, tu seras ravi d'apprendre que je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la dernière fois. »

« Franchement Mary, ne me dis pas que tu vas retourner avec ce type ? Son cerveau doit être aussi grand que le petit pois que Peter m'a enfoncé dans le nez en cinquième année. »

« Charmant » ricanai-je. « Heureusement que nous n'étions plus amis en ce temps-là, je me suis épargnée une dizaine d'ulcères je crois. Ce n'est pas le cas de Lily. »

« Je me souviens très bien, tu étais chiante à cette époque. »

« N'importe quoi ! Je ne te parlais même pas » m'indignai-je à mon tour. « Tu étais trop occupé à persécuter les plus faibles que toi. »

« C'est reparti » soupira James avec un sourire. « Dire qu'à l'époque Sirius me soûlait à me parler de toi sans arrêt, je n'en pouvais plus. Je t'aurais volontiers poussée dans le lac noir si j'en avais eu l'occasion. »

Je lui donnai un coup de coussin dans le torse, ce qui le fit rire davantage. Vraiment, j'adorais discuter simplement avec James. Il n'avait pas changé, ne me prenait pas en pitié et ne me hurlait pas dessus parce que j'avais osé aller aux toilettes toute seule.

« Il était même jaloux quand tu parlais à Remus et pas lui » me rappela James en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Et dire que parallèlement, il se tapait la moitié du Château. Sirius était plein de contradictions. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, il avait eu une enfance difficile au sein d'une famille où l'amour ne brillait qu'à travers des regards hautains et impersonnels. Son père avait une réputation bien bâtie, sa mère était une grande dame enviée de beaucoup de sorcières. Mais le sang pur ne faisait pas tout. Mon père avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque quand je lui avait appris, entre deux bouchées de gaufres au sucre, que j'avais quitté le gentil Gatus Lobster pour un Black. Il était devenu tout bleu et ma mère avait dû l'allonger, puis lui donner un petit remontant pour qu'il reprenne des couleurs.

« J'espère être là pour voir si ce bébé te ressemblera ou s'il sera beau comme sa mère » continuai-je à le taquiner.

« Il sera en tout cas plus beau que le bébé que vous auriez pu avoir, toi et Sirius. »

Cette phrase m'effraya. Elle impliquait tout et rien à la fois. Et oui, si je n'étais pas condamnée, est-ce que j'aurais eu un enfant avec Sirius ? Mon cœur tomba au fond de mon estomac et je souris piteusement à James.

« Tu sais bien qu'il aurait fini par me tromper un jour ou l'autre, avec une fille plus jeune et plus belle que moi. Faire un enfant avec Sirius n'aurait pas été la meilleure des idées » lui exposai-je calmement.

« Enfin Mary… »

« Ne le défends pas. »

James s'installa confortablement dans le canapé et j'oubliais presque qu'il portait un tablier ridicule. Peut-être était-ce tout simplement parce que je n'avais plus envie de rire.

« Alors Emmeline t'en a parlé aussi ? »

« Bien sûr » rétorquai-je en le fixant sèchement dans les yeux.

« Elle n'aurait pas dû. Je suis sûr qu'elle s'est méprise, Sirius n'aurait jamais fait… ça Mary. »

« Tu peux le dire, il m'a trompée, mets des mots sur la vérité James. »

Il n'aimait pas ce que j'étais en train de dire, ses yeux me vrillaient intensément, douloureusement. C'était normal, il voulait protéger l'estime de son meilleur ami. J'aurais fait pareil avec Lily, même si c'était pure fiction, car il faut l'avouer, Lily ne tromperait jamais James s'il était mourant.

« C'est pour ça que tu lui as dit que tout était fini ? Il est venu m'en parler. »

« En partie, je ne sais pas, ça vaut mieux pour nous. »

Là, il était agacé. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaires. A la place, il leva gracieusement sa baguette et deux verres de rosé flottèrent jusqu'à nous. J'en attrapai un et regardai James curieusement.

« Promets-moi que vous n'allez pas vous disputer ce soir, Lily tient beaucoup à cette soirée. Ce qu'il s'est passé lors de l'embuscade l'a beaucoup ébranlée.

« D'accord » maugréai-je.

« Même s'il te provoque, ok ? »

J'hochai la tête et James se remit à sourire d'une arrogance peu commune.

« Si tu te comportes bien, je suis certain qu'il sera enchanté de t'emmener dans notre chambre d'ami. »

« James » me lamentai-je.

Il me pinça la joue comme à une enfant de quatre ans, Merlin c'était insupportable, et nous trinquâmes ensemble. Lily nous regardait depuis l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, heureuse que nous nous entendions aussi bien. Ce n'avait bien sûr pas toujours été le cas ; à une époque, j'aurais volontiers empoisonné sa nourriture pour qu'il cesse de se pavaner à Poudlard comme s'il en était le directeur.

Je bus une gorgée de rosé et me sentis immédiatement plus apaisée. Des coups à la porte me sortirent de mes pensées et James fut revenu dans la salon en un rien de temps avec Remus et Peter.

« Remus ! Peter ! » les appelai-je depuis le canapé en me hissant sur le dossier comme une baleine échouée.

Remus avança dans ma direction tandis que Peter se foutait de la gueule de James et de son fameux tablier à fleurs.

« Tu as perdu le peu de virilité qu'il te restait Cornedrue » l'entendis-je entre deux rires étouffés maladroitement par la bouteille de vin qu'il avait apportée.

C'était bizarre. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir enterré deux de nos amis ce matin. En temps de guerre, tout semblait aller plus vite. On vivait dans la précipitation, dans la peur du regret. Ce dîner représentait à lui tout seul ce paradoxe. On oubliait vite en temps de guerre, car c'était le seul moyen de nous protéger de l'horreur de notre quotidien.

« Toujours aussi jolie » me complimenta Remus en m'embrassant la joue.

« Il ne faut pas mentir à une goule Remus, elles sont teigneuses » lui murmurai-je tout bas. « Et elles adorent le pâté de loup-garou, je dis ça mais je ne dis rien. »

Il roula des yeux et secoua piteusement la tête. Remus était le plus gentil garçon que je connaissais, à part Gatus évidemment. Toujours de bons conseils. J'aimais l'écouter parler, sa voix rauque, son intelligence, Remus n'avait presque pas de défauts. Un homme parfait. Dommage qu'il se dénigre toujours à cause de son problème de fourrure.

Peter me salua à son tour et quelque chose me frappa chez lui. C'était un changement subtil, imperceptible pour ceux qui n'étaient pas de fins observateurs.

Je le pointai alors avec un air conspirateur.

« Toi tu as l'air différent » annonçai-je en plissant les yeux.

Peter blêmit.

« Différent de quoi ? »

« Allez, comment elle s'appelle ? » le narguai-je en poussant mon doigt contre son torse.

James et Sirius s'étouffèrent avec leurs verres de rosé.

« Tu as des preuves Mary ? » James avait les yeux écarquillés. Peter, qui semblait beaucoup plus reposé qu'avant, blêmit encore plus. Aussi transparent que le professeur Binns.

« Non, je trouve juste que tu as meilleure mine » dis-je à Peter en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Tu es rentré dans la cour des grands et tu ne nous l'as même pas dit, Queudver ? » s'excita James en renversant du rosé sur sa chemise. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué, trop occupé à inspecter Peter sous toutes les coutures. Il reniflait même son manteau.

« Vous vous trompez ! » gémit Peter en repoussant James. « Je couvais juste un rhume, c'est tout. »

« Ça sent la femme, ton manteau sent la femme. »

Je voyais les narines de James s'affoler comme celles d'un dragon. Il lui tournait autour, encore et encore. J'avais rarement vu James aussi excité et douteux. Je plaignais Lily, s'il se comportait de cette façon au lit, ça devait être très angoissant.

« Ça expliquerait pourquoi tu n'as pas pu m'héberger la semaine dernière » émit Remus en se grattant le menton. « Tu avais l'air… occupé quand j'ai toqué à ta porte. »

Le pauvre Peter, il était livide. C'était de ma faute. Mais j'avoue que c'était marrant. Peter méritait de rencontrer quelqu'un de bien, et moi j'avais envie de connaître la personne qui le rendait plus heureux. James tentait de lui tirer les vers du nez mais Peter ne lâchait rien, à part un kilo de sueur. Une chose était sûre, James comptait le harceler toute la soirée jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une réponse satisfaisante.

« Et toi Mary, tu vas bien ? »

Remus me fixait avec inquiétude.

« Mais oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

Je jouais à la plus bête, certes, mais Remus ne se démonta pas. C'était ce que j'aimais chez lui, il ne se contentait pas des faux semblants. Il creusait dans l'âme des gens. Il racontait souvent que Lily était dotée d'une bonté incroyable, qu'elle arrivait à faire ressortir le meilleur chez chacun. Le fait est que Remus était pareil, mais il ne s'en rendait absolument pas compte.

« Tu étais proche de Gidéon et Fabian. »

« Ça m'a fait un choc… mais je crois que m'engueuler avec Sirius m'a permis de taire un peu mon chagrin. »

« En parlant de Sirius, il m'a hurlé dessus quand tu es partie, il est certain que c'est moi qui t'ai dit pour le plan » déplora Remus en secouant la tête. « Tu lui manques et il est malade que tu le rejettes tout le temps. »

« Il m'engueule comme du poisson pourri. »

« Il t'aime, tu sais que c'est différent » affirma-t-il et je lui confirmai d'un regard vaincu qu'effectivement, la différence était infime, mais j'étais encore capable de la percevoir. C'était pour cette raison que je n'avais pas eu le courage de couper nos liens définitivement et que nous nous détruisions à petit feu depuis cinq semaines.

« Et toi Remus ? La pleine lune était tout bientôt là. »

« Je survis. »

A chaque fois que je mentionnais sa lycanthropie, Remus se renfermait sur lui-même.

« Si tu n'as nulle part où aller, tu peux venir au Chaudron Baveur, je peux partager mon lit avec toi. »

Mon petit air faussement coquin le fit rire. Tout le monde savait que s'il se glissait sous les mêmes draps que moi, même en anorak, Sirius le pourchasserait dans tout Londres pour lui arracher sa fourrure poil par poil.

« Hey les amoureux, vous venez ? » cria Lily depuis la cuisine.

Remus et moi échangeâmes un sourire malicieux et rejoignîmes Lily pour l'aider à dresser la table à manger. Je m'occupais des assiettes et des couverts, tandis que Remus disposait les verres et les sous plats. L'odeur du bœuf braisé au sirop d'érable me chatouillait les narines, ça sentait tellement bon.

De nouveaux coups frappèrent à la porte d'entrée et de là où j'étais, je reconnus la voix enjouée de Marlène. Au secours. Je n'avais pas envie de la voir. Lily remarqua mon trouble puisqu'elle me caressa le bras gentiment.

« Je sais que tu ne l'aimes plus beaucoup mais ça aurait fait bizarre de ne pas l'inviter. »

C'était la pire excuse que j'aie entendue dernièrement. Bizarre de ne pas l'inviter. J'eus envie de rire, Lily était tellement drôle, mais à la place, je me déconfis violemment. Sirius était arrivé en même temps que Marlène et il lui tenait le bras comme un gentleman. Je m'accrochai instinctivement à la manche du costume de Remus. Il fronça les sourcils, ma main le serrant très fort, et me questionna du regard. Je me contentai de sourire d'un air hypocrite. Suivant mon regard qui lançait des Avada Kedavra en série, il vit la même chose que moi. La précieuse bouche de Sirius sur la joue dégoûtante de Marlène.

« Respire Mary. »

Remus, si tu savais comme je voudrais ne plus respirer du tout. Ça m'épargnerait bien des soucis. Sirius ne m'avait pas vue, il saluait ses vieux amis joyeusement. Le tuer, l'écorcher vivement, et semer les morceaux de son cadavre 12 Square Grimmaurd. Je n'avais plus que cette idée en tête.

« Mary ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! Tu as l'air en forme ! »

 _Ne me touche pas_. Trop tard, sa main s'était posée sur mon épaule. Elle me fit la bise comme si nous étions des amies fidèles. C'était un simulacre de bonnes intentions. Je pris le temps de respirer tranquillement selon le conseil de Remus, et affichai un sourire amer.

« Oui moi aussi, heureuse de te voir Marlène. »

Je le faisais pour Lily. Uniquement pour Lily. Sirius avait enfin remarqué ma présence quand Marlène avait hurlé mon nom. Il me regardait, mains dans les poches, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur de la salle à manger. Est-ce qu'il comptait dire quelque chose ? Devais-je lui pardonner de me pourrir la vie ? Est-ce qu'il faisait exprès d'être aussi proche de Marlène ? Savait-il combien il me faisait souffrir en la touchant elle, et pas moi ?

« Eh ben, je suis jalouse, ton bracelet est très joli. »

Gentille Marlène, fausse Marlène. Je me crispai malgré tous mes efforts pour garder ma haine au fond de moi. Il n'y avait pas que mon bracelet qu'elle convoitait.

Les yeux de Sirius repérèrent ledit bracelet automatiquement. Il enragea aussitôt et pour cause, ce bracelet en argent m'avait été offert par Gatus. Fière de l'avoir mis en rogne, je tournai le dos à Marlène et continuai à mettre la table avec Remus.

Sirius, Peter, Marlène et James retournèrent dans le salon.

« On attend encore quelqu'un ? » aboyai-je à Lily quand elle posa le bœuf braisé, les pommes de terre et les carottes sur la table. « Excuses-moi, je suis à cran. Elle me met à cran. Elle le fait exprès, tu sais qu'elle le fait exprès » répétai-je comme une barjot.

« Tu t'assiéras à côté de James, d'accord ? Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu tues la moitié de mes invités. »

« Franck et Alice arrivent quand ? » s'enquit Remus.

« Tout bientôt, on se met à table dès qu'ils sont là. »

Je me renfrognai dans mon coin, cachée de Sirius et de Marlène. C'était fou comme je perdais mon sang-froid avec elle. Remus restait avec moi, à l'écart, craignant que je le contamine avec mes mauvaises pensées.

« Je me disais Mary, ton anniversaire est la semaine prochaine, on pourrait faire une petite fête en ton honneur ! » se réjouit Lily en serrant son ventre dans ses mains. Un réflexe de femme enceinte. C'était mignon. Comment pouvais-je encore m'énerver contre elle ?

« Une fête pour célébrer mon passage prochain dans l'au-delà ? Pourquoi pas » répondis-je d'un ton léger.

Lily était une habituée de mes blagues macabres. Remus aussi. Ils me souriaient timidement et ça me faisait du bien. Seul Sirius m'aurait pris au mot et m'aurait hurlé que ce n'était pas drôle de rire d'un sujet si sensible. Après tout, il n'y avait que la vérité qui blessait. Avait-on déjà été mal à cause d'un mensonge ? Un temps peut-être, mais au final, ce n'était qu'éphémère, parce qu'on se raccrochait toujours à la vérité.

« Alors c'est décidé, réserve ton vendredi soir ! Je m'occupe de tout ! »

L'entrain de Lily m'emballa moi-aussi. Finalement ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

« Et Pétunia ? Elle t'a reparlé depuis le diner ? »

Le sourire de Lily s'effaça.

« Oh tu sais je crois qu'elle n'a pas apprécié que James humilie Vernon. »

Je me rappelais ce moment gênant en détail. Mais après coup, j'avouais volontiers que c'était drôle. Ce n'était tout simplement pas le bon moment pour user de l'humour et révéler son côté arrogant à des gens aussi guindés. Il aurait dû attendre le cinquième rendez-vous.

« Elle va revenir, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Loin d'être convaincue, Lily esquissa un mince sourire et alla ouvrir la porte. Franck et Alice venait d'arriver. Il était enfin temps de passer à table.

Le diner s'étira sur deux heures. Deux longues heures où Sirius me fixa, parfois en ignorant la personne qui lui parlait. James n'arrêtait pas d'abattre ses mains sur moi, partout, profitant de la moindre occasion pour me fourrer un coup de coude dans les côtes. Je regrettai de ne pas être assise près de Marlène en fin de compte. Je m'étais retenue tant bien que mal de cracher mon sang dans mon assiette, mais au bout d'une heure, je dus battre en retraite. Je m'éclipsai aux toilettes pour déverser tout ce que j'avais retenu en moi en arrivant chez James. La tête dans la cuvette des toilettes, je crus étouffer tellement je toussais. Le sang coulait en petits ruisseaux et se mélangeait à l'eau cristalline qui recouvrait le fond de la cuvette. Ce n'était pas glamour du tout.

Et surtout, je voulais que personne ne sache que mon état empirait. Alors, quand j'entendis la voix de Sirius de l'autre côté de la porte que j'avais fermée à clés, je me tendis et tirai hâtivement la chasse d'eau. Je me rinçai la bouche au robinet et quand j'eus vérifié deux fois qu'il n'y avait plus de trace du délit, j'ouvris à Sirius.

Il me toisa attentivement. Ses prunelles grises étaient si belles.

« Tu faisais quoi là-dedans ? »

Bonne question. Que fait-on généralement dans des toilettes Sirius ? Je penchai la tête sur le côté.

« Je faisais pipi. »

« Je t'ai entendue tousser Mary. Et tu es pâle comme la mort » poursuivit-il, suspicieux.

« C'est généralement ce qui arrive quand on va mourir, on est pâle comme la mort Sirius. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser » dis-je avec mauvaise foi en le dépassant pour rejoindre la tablée.

Ouf, il n'essaya pas de me retenir. J'étais angoissée à l'idée qu'il découvre que le Médicomage qui était censé me sauver était mort et que mon état s'empirait beaucoup plus vite qu'escompter. Déjà qu'il m'espionnait à mon insu, alors que ferait-il s'il l'apprenait ? Il me suivrait partout jour et nuit, c'était certain.

« Ah on se demandait où vous étiez passé ! » s'exclama Marlène.

Sirius ne dit rien et se contenta de se rasseoir, toujours en m'analysant. Ses onyx étaient entièrement rivés sur moi et bizarrement, j'étais contente qu'il ne regarde que moi. Marlène dut vite le remarquer puisqu'elle amena son sujet de conversation favori sur la table.

« Alors Mary, tu es contente que Gatus soit revenu ? Vous étiez très proches avant. »

 _Mange tes pomme de terre en silence, Marlène_. Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'agaçait avec ses piques camouflées de bons sentiments. Je répondis d'un bref sourire et reportai mon attention sur Sirius. Il était vraiment beau, élégant et hypnotique. Sa chemise noire lui allait comme un gant, ouverte sur une partie de ses tatouages. Ses yeux me déshabillaient et m'invitaient dans un monde où il n'y plus que nous qui existions. Sirius et moi, nos deux corps nus dansant l'un avec l'autre, se frottant sensuellement ensemble, s'unissant pour ne faire plus qu'un. Je me faisais sûrement un film parce qu'il me manquait atrocement. Mais je préférais ce film à la réalité.

Je savais que nous n'allions pas nous réconcilier aujourd'hui. Sirius était suspicieux, il cherchait à découvrir ce que je lui cachais. Il était fort à ce jeu-là, il trouvait toujours. Je ne savais pas mentir. Et bien sûr, je lui en voulais toujours énormément de me couver comme un botruc brûlé au troisième degré et de m'avoir trompée. Rien que ses actes étaient antinomiques.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester ? » me redemanda Lily une dixième fois.

Cette fois-ci, c'était moi qui levait les yeux au ciel.

« Je vais rentrer, merci pour le diner. »

J'avais dit aurevoir à tout le monde, sauf à Sirius, mais je n'avais pas tellement envie de l'approcher. Marlène était restée avec lui dans la maison, ce qui m'avait assez énervée pour que je ne me sente pas coupable de ne rien lui avoir dit en partant. Et si c'était avec Marlène qu'il m'avait trompée ? Emmeline ne m'avait pas dit de qui il s'agissait après tout. Mon cœur se fendit en mille morceaux à cette possibilité. Je maudis Merlin d'avoir cédé à ses avances et d'être, indubitablement, tombée amoureuse de Sirius Black.

* * *

Avec toute cette histoire, j'avais presque oublié la proposition de Regulus. Ce n'était qu'en me réveillant le lendemain à huit heures, à cause de coups frappés à ma porte, que la mémoire me revint immédiatement. Enfin, elle me revint lorsque je tombai sur lui en ouvrant ma porte. Croyant que c'était la femme de ménage, je n'avais pas pris la peine de cacher mes jambes nues. Mon t-shirt cachait à peine mes fesses.

Le haussement suggestif de sourcils qu'eut Regulus en détaillant ma tenue vestimentaire de haut en bas me fit virer au rose bonbon. C'est fou comme il était différent de Sirius. Son indifférence m'aurait clairement glacée sur place si je ne ressemblais pas à une grosse fraise tagada.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'étais figée sur mon pas de porte, les fesses à l'air, devant le petit frère de mon _ex_. Curieux ce que la vie nous réservait parfois.

« Je ne tiens pas à voir… ça » m'apprit-il en pointant mes jambes découvertes d'un air suffisant.

 _Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'on dégoûte les gens_. Légèrement vexée, je rentrai dans ma chambre et enfilai un peignoir blanc avec un hippogriffe brodé dessus. Regulus referma la porte derrière lui et s'assit sur mon lit sans que je ne l'aie invité à le faire. C'était déjà assez gênant qu'il m'ait vue en culotte, alors qu'il s'assoie sur mon lit où j'avais bavé me mettait encore plus mal à l'aise.

Quand je me retournai face à lui, son visage eut un tic nerveux en découvrant l'hippogriffe sur mon peignoir, au niveau de ma hanche droite.

« Merlin… » murmura-t-il, affligé.

« Ne regarde pas si ça ne te plait pas. »

J'étais très calme, bras croisés sur ma poitrine pour tenir mon peignoir fermé. Lui était assis, ses coudes sur ses genoux, sa longue cape noire recouvrant une partie de mon lit. Son regard était braqué sur moi.

« Alors tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ? »

Son air dédaigneux me confirma qu'il n'était pas enchanté de sa propre proposition. Génial. Dans quoi est-ce que j'allais encore m'embraquer ? Si je n'avais pas autant besoin de lui, je l'aurais déjà rembarré.

« Est-ce que tu vas me dire pourquoi tu veux mon aide ou non ? »

« Pas avant que nous ayons fait un serment inviolable. »

« Pardon ? » m'étranglai-je.

C'était extrême. J'aurais dû m'en douter, j'étais naïve de croire que je pouvais m'associer à lui sans y laisser ma peau. Regulus s'impatienta.

« C'est simple. Soit oui, soit non. »

« Tu vas me tuer si je te dis non ? »

« Le venin le fera très bien lui-même, inutile que je perde mon temps aussi inutilement. »

« Tu m'as dit que tu connaissais un moyen d'en retarder sa progression ! »

« Soit oui, soit non. »

Sa voix ferme et froide me transperça. Regulus me faisait peur en cet instant. Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais pas saisi la gravité de la situation. Une panique incontrôlable me gagna quand je réfléchis à la nocivité de Regulus et à ce que je devrais sacrifier pour ce serment inviolable. Que m'obligerait-il à faire ? _Tuer_. Mon cœur n'arrivait plus à suivre, je me sentis soudainement très mal. Une douleur vive contracta ma poitrine, au niveau de mon sein gauche. Et je tombai lourdement par terre, lorsque mes jambes ne purent continuer à me supporter.


	9. Chap 9 : Life on Mars

_Chapitre neuf : Life on Mars_

Quand je rouvris les yeux, la nuit étant tombée sur nous. Un rayon de lune rayait le sol de la chambre. C'était la seule lumière dans la pénombre qui m'entourait. J'avais mal partout. Je me sentais faible, j'avais l'impression que je mourrais, que je quittais mon corps et m'enfonçais dans le matelas côtelé sur lequel j'étais couchée. Une masse chaude m'écrasait le ventre, confinant ma cage thoracique et m'empêchant de bien respirer.

Mais j'étais vivante. Un soupçon de liberté taquinait ma conscience. J'étais libre de regarder, encore une fois, la beauté du monde et ses couleurs magnifiques.

Je frottai doucement mes yeux, puis observai la masse qui écrasait mon ventre quand mes yeux furent habitués à l'obscurité. C'était Regulus. Il reposait sur moi en travers. Sa baguette avait glissé de sa main et était tombée par terre. Il semblait dormir paisiblement, sa chaleur m'irradiait et son souffle me caressait la peau avec délicatesse.

Trouvant la situation un peu gênante, j'extirpai mon bras de la couverture et secouai faiblement son épaule. Mais Regulus ne bougea pas. En le contemplant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il devait être bien, sa tête sur mon ventre, profitant de se reposer de toutes les épreuves éprouvantes qu'il avait déjà enduré.

« Regulus » marmonnai-je nerveusement.

Son souffle sur moi me rendait nerveuse. Aucun garçon ne s'était retrouvé dans cette position, mis à part Sirius et Gatus. C'était vraiment perturbant. En tournant la tête sur le côté, je vis que des petites fioles vides étaient alignées sur ma table de chevet. Regulus s'était donc occupé de moi. Un sentiment étrange me parcourut. Je lui en étais extrêmement reconnaissante et je l'observai encore dormir sur moi comme si rien ne le rendait plus paisible et heureux. Un fin sourire étira mes lèvres. Les frères Black étaient décidément des personnes très difficiles à cerner, mais tellement belles à apprécier lorsqu'ils laissaient tomber leurs apparences.

Je tirai un peu sur sa robe pour le pousser sur le côté et me rendormis paisiblement, Regulus menaçant de tomber du lit à tout moment. Je n'avais malheureusement pas la force de l'allonger près de moi, et encore fallait-il qu'il soit d'accord de dormir avec moi dans ce lit. Je pensais sincèrement qu'il préférait se jeter dans un bain de strangulots.

Quelques heures plus tard, un bruissement de tissu me réveilla. Regulus était en train de se redresser, encore légèrement éreinté et affaibli. Il titubait comme s'il avait bu une bouteille entière de Whisky Pur-Feu. C'était un spectacle amusant, si j'oubliais qu'il était dans cet état-là à cause de moi.

« Tu peux rester si tu veux… » chuchotai-je maladroitement.

Regulus ramassa sa baguette par terre, et sans un regard pour moi, quitta ma chambre dans un roulement de cape. Il avait l'air très contrarié et malgré la pénombre, j'avais pu capter son regard orageux. Il était sûrement allé chercher un moyen pour se purifier après avoir dormi avec un sang aussi sale que le mien.

Je restai dans mon lit à cogiter durant longtemps. Le soleil s'était levé, j'entendais le chant des oiseaux et le bruit réconfortant des passants qui visitaient le Chemin de Traverse. C'était une journée banale, tranquille. Puis le soleil se coucha, et moi, j'étais toujours couchée dans mon lit, les membres ankylosés de ne pas avoir bougé le moindre petit doigt.

Finalement, Regulus revint me voir ce soir-là. Il entra dans ma chambre sans s'annoncer, posant violemment une fiole sur ma table de chevet. Il était toujours contrarié. Peut-être n'avait-il pas trouvé le moyen de se purifier. Cette idée me fit rire intérieurement.

« Il faut que tu boives ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Regulus me dévisagea froidement. Ne voulant pas le provoquer davantage, je décidai de saisir la fiole et de l'avaler rapidement. Il pouvait être effrayant quand il le voulait. Le liquide était gluant, il collait aux parois de mon œsophage, je sentais qu'il pesait lourd dans mon estomac et qu'il avait un pouvoir solidifiant digne du béton. Le goût était passable.

« Merci » murmurai-je en lui redonnant la fiole.

Il la prit en me l'arrachant des doigts et fit le tour de la chambre en jetant un œil avisé par la fenêtre. Son attitude me stressait légèrement.

« Tu as la preuve que je ne t'ai pas menti. Sans moi, tu serais morte hier matin. »

Cette vérité me glaça le sang. Je serais morte hier. J'aurais arrêté de vivre, je n'aurais pas entendu le chant des oiseaux aujourd'hui, je n'aurais plus revu la lumière du soleil. Je n'aurais plus existé. C'était douloureux à entendre et encore plus à imaginer. Cette fois-ci, c'était réel et non quelque chose que l'on répétait sans y croire. Il y avait une grosse différence, une différence que je venais d'expérimenter en chair et en os. La mort m'attendait vraiment cachée dans un placard.

* * *

Mon papa me servit une tasse de thé et baissa le son de la télévision dans la pièce d'à-côté. J'avais pu sortir de mon lit, plus en forme que ces dernières semaines, et j'avais pu rendre visite à mes parents. Regulus m'avait laissée tranquille et m'avait informé qu'il repasserait plus tard. J'étais si chamboulée que je n'avais pas réussi à prononcer un seul mot. La vérité avait été violente. Sans Regulus, mon cadavre serait peut-être encore au Chaudron Baveur, sans que personne ne sache que j'étais morte. Mourir dans la solitude était la pire chose que l'on pouvait souhaiter à un être humain.

« Comment va maman ? »

« Oh elle va bien, elle a invité les voisins à manger ce soir, tu sais comment elle est. »

Je souriais malicieusement. Mon père détestait les voisins. Il les trouvait imbus d'eux-mêmes avec leur nouveau barbecue et leur pelouse toute verte. Il les détestait autant que Sirius, ce qui était un exploit car mon père était le genre d'hommes à ne pas accorder d'importance aux querelles de voisinage.

« Et toi ma chérie ? Tu sembles en meilleure forme. »

« Oui, je crois que ça va mieux » lui confiai-je en buvant une gorgée de thé.

« Et l'autre ? »

Mon regard interrogateur le fit grincer des dents.

« Papa, tu pourrais l'appeler par son prénom. Sirius. »

« Oui, enfin, ce garçon n'est vraiment pas… »

« Celui qu'il me faut » soupirai-je. « Je sais papa, tu me le répètes à chaque fois qu'on se voit. »

J'aurais pris un malin plaisir à lui parler de Regulus si j'avais pu. Un autre Black dans les pattes de sa fille. Il détestait toutes ces familles de sang-pur. C'était surtout lié à la cupidité de Magnus McDonald. Mon père n'avait pas eu une enfance heureuse. Il était un petit garçon blessé par la vie et aujourd'hui, il en gardait les stigmates. En ce sens, il partageait un point commun avec Sirius.

« Enfin, j'imagine que Sirius va bien. »

« Tu ne l'as toujours pas revu ? »

« Si, mais on ne se parle pas beaucoup. »

« Il ne te mérite pas. Ma fille est malade, il devrait s'occuper d'elle jusqu'à en être épuisé. »

« Papa » sifflai-je. « Sirius n'est pas enchainé à moi à ce que je sache. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut. »

« S'il pose le pied dans cette maison, je te jure que je le… »

« Papa ! »

Il ravala la grossièreté qui avait failli sortir de sa bouche et soupira de plus bel. Il tira ma chaise vers lui et posa ses mains sur les mienne.

« Je veux juste ton bonheur ma chérie. »

C'était le moment où je devrais lui annoncer que le médicomage était mort. Que je n'avais plus une seule chance de guérir. Et que j'avais failli mourir hier. Mais les mots restaient bloqués dans ma gorge. Je n'y arrivais tout simplement pas. C'était trop difficile de leur en parler. Je ne pouvais pas faire partir leurs espoirs en poussières. J'étais tout ce qu'ils avaient dans la vie, je représentais leur réussite, ils étaient fiers de moi. _« Notre courageuse Mary. Tellement belle, intelligente. Dommage qu'elle ait choisi ce Sirius Black »_. Mon père radotait tout le temps auprès de ses amis sorciers. Ils devaient sérieusement en avoir marre.

« Mais si tu es venue, c'est parce que tu as quelque chose à nous dire je présume ? Tes visites se font rares ces temps. »

Impossible, les mots s'embourbaient dans ma gorge. Je ne pouvais décemment pas dire la vérité. _Je vais mourir papa, bientôt_. Je plaquai un sourire résigné sur mon visage.

« Rien de particulier, j'avais envie de vous voir. C'est tout. »

On m'enverrait en enfer pour mes mensonges. Mais je n'étais pas prête. Je discutai avec mon papa pendant une bonne heure et voyant que ma mère ne rentrait toujours pas, je lui déposai un baiser sur la joue et rentrai au Chaudron Baveur. Là où Regulus Black attendait ma réponse à sa proposition.

* * *

J'avais accepté le serment inviolable. J'avais accepté de m'assujettir. Regulus avait prononcé le sortilège, ma main dans la sienne, et un long filament argenté nous avait lié tous les deux. Il n'avait pas le droit de parler de l'Ordre du Phénix à quiconque, je n'avais pas le droit de parler de son secret non plus. Il devait m'aider à découvrir le traitre et je devais l'aider à accomplir son dessein.

« Alors, tu vas enfin m'en parler ? »

Regulus s'était à moitié assis sur ma commode et moi j'étais debout face à lui. J'allais enfin découvrir dans quoi je m'étais embarquée. Je sentais encore la légère brûlure inoffensive du serment inviolable sur ma main, ou alors étais-ce autre chose ? Aucune idée.

« Je veux la même chose que toi. »

« Comment ? »

« Je veux la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Je m'étais attendue à tout, sauf à _ça_. Je restai d'ailleurs immobile, incapable de traiter cette information convenablement. Regulus était un mangemort, il portait la marque des ténèbres sur son bras, il ne pouvait donc pas trahir un homme qu'il avait choisi délibérément et aveuglement de suivre. C'était délirant, inconcevable.

Peut-être que je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien que je croyais, finalement.

« Pardon ? » répétai-je en plissant les yeux.

Regulus soupira d'agacement et tapota ses doigts contre la commode. Il était exaspéré par mes questions de veracrasses. Il continua à parler sans les prendre en considération.

« Cependant, vous ne pourrez pas le tuer si facilement. Je l'ai longtemps observé, je sais de quoi il a peur. »

Par Merlin, Regulus ne plaisantait pas du tout. Il m'avait obligée à faire un serment inviolable pour me révéler qu'il cherchait à tuer son Maître. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas accepté plus tôt ? Cette nouvelle me donnait des arythmies cardiaques.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il a trouvé un moyen de devenir immortel » continua fermement Regulus en me fusillant du regard.

« Comment ? » m'horrifiai-je.

« Je n'en suis toujours pas sûr. C'est pour ça que je veux que tu m'aides. »

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il voulait la chute de son Maître adoré. A moins qu'il se soit finalement rendu compte que rien ne bon ne pouvait fleurir d'un être si dérangé que lui. Le monde sorcier courait à sa perte avec Voldemort et Regulus l'avait peut-être enfin réalisé. J'avais tellement envie de connaître ses raisons, mais l'affronter de face ne servait à rien. Regulus devait être le genre de personne à ne jamais se confier, sauf s'il était suffisamment en confiance. Je devais prendre mon mal en patience. Pour l'instant, ce qui m'inquiétait le plus était cette fameuse façon qu'avait trouvée Voldemort pour devenir un être immortel. C'était pire que tout ce qu'on avait imaginé à l'Ordre. J'avais l'impression qu'on avait déjà perdu la guerre. Et encore, l'Ordre n'en avait aucune idée. C'était surréaliste. Et Regulus gardait jalousement cette information cruciale pour lui. Par Merlin, si le serment inviolable ne m'en empêchait pas, j'aurais couru auprès de Dumbledore pour tout lui raconter. Regulus avait prévu que je réagirais de cette manière.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que j'en parle à l'Ordre ? »

« Parce que je n'en suis pas sûr. J'ai besoin de faire des recherches, mais je n'ai pas le temps. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

« Tu n'as pas le temps ? »

« Si je veux t'aider, je suis obligé de rester au sein de ses fidèles partisans » explicita-t-il froidement. « Tu ne trouveras jamais le traitre sans moi, à moins que tu ne tortures tout le monde. »

Cette perspective me faisait froid dans le dos. Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais m'en remettre à Regulus pour l'instant.

« Et il faut rester discret. Sinon il va se douter de quelque chose. Personne ne doit être au courant à part nous. »

J'abdiquai silencieusement. De toute manière, je ne pouvais pas leur en parler alors la discussion était close.

« Et que dois-je chercher ? Je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont on devient immortel. Je connais la pierre philosophale mais c'est un élixir de longue vie. Donc nous pourrions quand même le tuer. »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un grand mage noir. Tu devrais commencer tes recherches par là. »

« Quoi ? » m'étranglai-je.

« Tu ne trouveras sûrement rien ailleurs, devenir immortel n'est pas quelque chose d'anodin, il y a fort à parier qu'il s'agit de magie noire » me dit-il d'un ton presque moqueur, comme si c'était une évidence. Pour lui mais pas pour moi.

Je n'avais bien entendu aucune idée d'où chercher. Je n'étais pas une experte en magie noire. Regulus s'était trompé en me choisissant. James ou Sirius auraient été beaucoup plus efficaces que moi. Je redoutais déjà ce que j'allais trouver dans les jours à venir, si je parvenais à mettre la main sur les bons livres. Dans tous les cas, Regulus avait intérêt de trouver ce traître car je ne comptais pas faire œuvre de charité.

* * *

Bonjooour ! D'abord merci **Nanouka** et **Ewi** pour vos reviews ! :D

 _Ewi : merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage, ça me fait hyper plaisir ! J'espère que cette suite te plaît, moi j'adore le duo Mary - Regulus ;) A très bientôt j'espère !_

Ceci est un petit chapitre pour faire avancer les choses entre Regulus et Mary. D'ailleurs, il y a aura bientôt deux chapitres du point de vue de Sirius et de Regulus ! J'espère que ça vous avez aimé !


	10. Chap 10 : I was made for loving you

_Chapitre dix : I was made for loving you_

Ce matin, je m'étirai en me réveillant et ouvris brusquement les yeux. C'était mon anniversaire. C'était un jour inespéré. Quand je m'étais faite mordre, j'avais pensé ne plus jamais avoir l'occasion de fêter mon anniversaire. Mais j'étais toujours là, grâce à Regulus. Je serais morte l'autre jour dans cette chambre miteuse s'il n'avait pas été là. Je serais morte seule, dans le plus grand secret. Quelque chose me dérangeait dans cette image qui aurait pu être tellement réelle. Je serais morte misérablement. J'avais mal au cœur d'y penser, j'avais de la peine pour moi. _« Ça s'est passé au Chaudron Baveur. Elle est morte seule, avec des cafards à deux têtes qui lui couraient sur le carcasse »_. Est-ce vraiment ce que j'aurais voulu qu'on se rappelle de moi ?

Un hibou toqua à ma petite fenêtre et je bondis sur mes jambes pour lui ouvrir. Je me sentais mieux, bien mieux. Mais je savais que c'était un effet éphémère. Regulus m'avait prévenu, la potion et les sortilèges deviendront de plus en plus inefficaces.

« Comme les antibiotiques chez les Moldus ? » avais-je rétorqué en souriant.

« Si tu veux. » Son éternel regard empli de dédain était revenu habiter ses beaux yeux, mais je n'y avais pas fait attention. J'étais persuadée que Regulus était quelqu'un de bon, au fond. Il traitait bien son elfe de maison, il m'avait sauvé. Quand je parlais de Sirius, il faisait semblant de ne pas m'écouter, mais je savais, à la façon dont il se raidissait inopinément, qu'il écoutait avec attention chacun de mes mots. Il buvait littéralement mes paroles pour en construire un puzzle dans sa tête, un puzzle de la vie de Sirius, dont il ne faisait plus partie aujourd'hui. M'avait-il vraiment sauvé pour accomplir sa vengeance ou m'avait-il sauvé pour Sirius ? C'était l'éternelle question qui me trottait dans la tête en permanence. J'avais peur de la lui poser car je sentais que nous n'étions pas assez proche pour qu'il me dise la vérité.

Regulus était un mystère, vraiment. Dur de comprendre ce qui l'animait, ce qui le passionnait et ce qu'il pensait réellement dans sa boîte crânienne. Et pourquoi tournait-il le dos à Voldemort alors qu'il était au sommet de sa puissance ? Il ne m'avait rien dit sur lui, ni sur ses amis mangemorts. « _Je ne sais pas qui est le traitre »_. C'était à peu près la seule phrase qui sortait de sa bouche en ce moment. « _Je ne sais pas »_. Et cela l'énervait de ne pas savoir, je le voyais bien. Cinq jours que nous avions fait ce serment inviolable et je sentais qu'il ne mettait pas toute son énergie à m'aider. J'étais décidée à lui en toucher deux mots, surtout que moi j'avais fait de nombreuses recherches au sujet de l'immortalité. J'étais allée dans l'allée des Embrumes, je m'étais faite toute petite, j'avais risqué de me montrer à Mulciber ou Avery, simplement parce que je l'avais promis. A lui d'en faire pareil pour moi. _« Je ne peux pas poser de questions, ils me suspecteraient tout de suite »._ Cette phrase aussi, je la connaissais par cœur. Finalement, hier, j'avais déniché un bouquin intéressant. Empli de magie noire, certes, mais intéressant. Je me sentais mal de l'avoir gardé dans ma chambre, j'espérais que Regulus viendrait me rendre visite rapidement.

Nous ne nous donnions jamais de rendez-vous. « Le hasard » m'avait-dit Regulus, « c'est la meilleure des protections. Pas de parchemin, pas de hibou. Juste le hasard, Mary ». Je frissonnais quand il prononçait mon prénom. C'était comme s'il reconnaissait que j'existais, que je valais quelque chose. C'était étrange. J'avais besoin d'exister aux yeux de Regulus, parce que si j'existais aux siens, je n'avais pas à exister aux yeux de Sirius pour me sentir apaisée. On aurait pu me prendre pour une folle, mais me rapprocher de Regulus ne m'éloignait pas de Sirius, au contraire, j'avais l'impression de le connaître encore mieux et de faire entièrement partie de sa vie. Et pas seulement de son quotidien.

À la patte de mon hibou était accroché une petite enveloppe. Il n'y avait pas de nom. Mais je présumais que c'était un cadeau pour mon anniversaire. En passant la main sur l'enveloppe, je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose de petit et de dur l'intérieur. Un sourire béat et euphorique m'envahit. Était-ce de Sirius ? Peu de personnes connaissaient mon hibou après tout. Je n'avais à priori rien à craindre. J'ouvris alors l'enveloppe et en sortis un petit parchemin brûlé sur les côtés. Il mentionnait seulement trois mots. Les trois mots que j'attendais, le cœur battant. _« Joyeux anniversaire Mary »_. Je tirai frénétiquement l'objet dur que j'avais senti plus tôt du fond de l'enveloppe.

C'était une bague, avec en son centre un joyau noir taillé très finement. « Un travail de gobelin » pensais-je aussitôt. Le joyau était magnifique, sublime et aussi noir que son nom _._ L'alliance était en or, discrète, fine, et glissait à mon doigt comme si elle avait été spécialement calibrée pour lui.

J'étais si contente que j'ouvris à Regulus, plus euphorique que jamais, et lui sourit telle un enfant qui recevait son premier balai volant. Il haussa un sourcil en me voyant. J'étais au bord de l'hystérie. Son regard indifférent se posa une fraction de seconde sur la bague et ensuite, il me bouscula pour entrer dans ma chambre. Regulus n'aimait pas attendre et encore moins sur mon pallier.

« Ce soir, je t'emmène chez moi. »

Cette phrase sortant de nulle part, je m'immobilisai aussitôt. Ma mâchoire était d'ailleurs sur le point de se décrocher. Regulus ne rigolait pas du tout, toujours froid et distant. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé le voir sourire. Timidement, je m'avançai vers lui et me plaçai devant lui. Il était plus grand que moi d'une tête au moins.

« Pardon ? »

Il soupira en regardant ailleurs.

« Tu m'as bien entendu. »

Il avait l'air embêté. Je me mordis la lèvre et souris narquoisement.

« En général, on invite des filles chez soi après les avoir emmené dîner. »

Ma réflexion ne fit qu'empirer son air las. Il devait penser que j'étais un vrai troll au sang impur. C'était ce que disaient ses yeux en tout cas. Mais j'étais curieuse, je n'avais jamais mis les pieds 12 Square Grimmaurd. Je pourrais découvrir un nouvel élément de la vie de Sirius. Mon cœur s'embaumait de chaleur.

« Je viendrais te chercher ce soir » conclut-il avec une voix affligée.

« Attends, je suis invitée chez Lily ce soir, je ne peux pas. »

Il me fixa longuement. Il était apparemment face à un dilemme.

« J'attendrai alors. »

J'étais surprise, et avant que j'aie pu mettre mon grain de sel dans cette conversation, il sortit de ma chambre en claquant la porte. Ce n'était pas le genre à Regulus d'attendre. Je me demandais seulement ce qu'il avait de si important à faire chez lui pour qu'il ait besoin que je sois là.

* * *

Il était dix-neuf heures. J'étais excitée comme une puce. Ma petite robe moutarde avait arraché un regard appréciateur à James et des commentaires enthousiastes de Peter. J'étais contente de ne pas être le sosie d'une goule aujourd'hui. Remus m'avait pris par la taille et m'avait faite tournoyer au milieu de la pièce, dansant avec moi sur un air moldu très célèbre. Lily m'avait gâtée pour cette fête d'anniversaire. Beaucoup de nos anciens camarades de Poudlard étaient venus.

Et cerise sur le gâteau, Sirius était là, sans Marlène. Son élégance naturelle et son charme faisait l'unanimité. Il avait mis son plus beau costume. Dans un coin avec ses trois amis, il resplendissait, il brillait comme la lune brillait ce soir dans le ciel. Comme elle, il me guidait dans les ténèbres qui m'avalaient un peu plus chaque jour.

« La chance Mary ! Sirius est tellement drôle et sexy ! »

Et les regards de mes anciennes camarades en disaient long. _Tu n'es pas franchement la plus belle, tu fais même peur à voir ces temps-ci. Alors qu'est-ce que Sirius peut bien faire avec toi ?_ Je me le demandais aussi. Je n'avais rien de plus que les autres. Je n'avais pas les yeux verts et les cheveux roux de Lily, je n'avais pas l'humour de Marlène ni le magnifique sourire d'Emmeline. Mes bras étaient aussi mous que de la gelée et ne parlons même du reste de mon corps. Vraiment, je n'avais rien qui aurait pu attirer Sirius. Toutes les filles avaient qui il était sorti ressemblaient à des sirènes. Moi, j'étais juste normale.

Des mains se posèrent brusquement sur mes yeux. Un nez s'enfouit dans ma nuque et je jurai avoir senti des lèvres embrasser ma peau. Je me raidis. Comment Sirius aurait pu me surprendre par derrière alors que j'étais justement en train de le regarder ?

« Surprise Mary ! »

Horreur suprême. Gatus ôta ses mains et les glissa sur mes hanches, me prenant par la taille. Ce contact était trop intime pour qu'il se produise avec Gatus. Je le repoussai en marchant sur ses pieds.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » m'énervai-je.

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de te le demander, je ne te vois jamais. Tu ne viens plus au quartier général de l'Ordre. »

Je me calmai aussitôt.

« Et alors ? »

« Alors tu pourrais me dire ce que tu fais pendant tout ce temps. Pourquoi tu es aussi secrète avec nous. »

Son ton était clairement accusateur. La meilleure des défenses, c'est l'attaque. Evidemment. Il se savait en tort de m'avoir touchée comme un goujat, et se servait de mes hypothétiques cachotteries pour renverser la balance. C'était très énervant, j'espérais que Sirius n'avait rien vu - il aurait été capable de se battre en duel avec lui pour si peu.

Gatus n'avait jamais été d'accord avec notre rupture. Il était malade que je l'aie quitté pour Sirius Black, ce type qui lui avait en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Poudlard à cause de moi. Il m'avait trouvée hypocrite. _« Après toutes ces années, je croyais que tu m'aimais vraiment ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu me dis là Mary ? Tu me quittes parce que tu veux te mettre avec Black, le crétin qui m'a fait crasses sur crasses ces dernières années ? Tu te rappelles que c'est un crétin au moins ou sa bite a réussi à te faire tout oublier ? Tu me dégoûtes »_. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi furieux. Ensuite, il était parti. Je ne l'avais plus revu jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne trois semaines en arrière, pour intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix. Il m'avait, en l'occurrence, pardonné. Et je voyais qu'il m'aimait encore.

« Je me repose, je suis fatiguée. »

Soudain, son visage s'affaissa et il me sourit en me tendant une petite boîte emballée de papier arc-en-ciel.

« J'espère que tu as passé une bonne journée. Bon anniversaire Mary. »

Ravie, je déchirai le papier et ouvris la boîte. C'est un collier, un magnifique collier qui… qui ressemblait énormément à la bague que j'avais reçu ce matin. Mince alors.

« Mais Gatus, c'est toi qui m'a offert la bague ? » m'exclamai-je.

« Je ne voulais pas tout t'offrir d'un coup » répondit-il avec un sourire fier.

Je n'eus plus envie de sourire ou de faire la fête. Moi qui croyais que cette superbe bague était un cadeau de Sirius.

« Ça te ne plaît pas ? » redouta Gatus en analysant ma réaction. « Tu peux toujours aller les échanger si… »

« Non, non ! C'est très beau, merci Gatus. »

Je fis l'effort de la serrer dans mes bras pour le remercier, mais j'étais déçue. Pas de lui, mais de Sirius. Il ne m'avait rien dit pour mon anniversaire, n'était même pas venu vers moi pour m'embrasser la joue.

Toute la soirée, j'eus espéré qu'il le ferait. Mais quand il fut l'heure de partir, Sirius resta en retrait. Alors le cœur lourd, je quittai mes amis, mes cadeaux dans un sac en papier, et filai au Chaudron Baveur.

.

 _« C'est quoi cette horreur ? » demandai-je en fixant ce tablier avec des seins énormes dessinés dessus que je tenais dans les mains._

 _Le papier que j'avais déchiré reposait encore sur mes genoux. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux._

 _« C'est nous qui te l'avons offert » ricana James en donnant un coup de coude à Sirius. « Bon anniversaire Mary ! »_

 _Je les remerciai d'un sourire crispé en me promettant qu'ils passeraient un mauvais moment quand je pourrais mettre la main sur eux en privé. Je comprenais que James m'offre ce genre de choses, mais Sirius ? C'était encore plus blessant et décevant de savoir qu'il m'offrait un tablier avec des gros seins, alors que j'avais naïvement cru depuis ce matin que cette magnifique bague était de lui. Parfois, je me demandais ce qui m'était passé par la tête pour avoir choisi ce crétin de Sirius._

.

Lorsque j'ouvris ma porte, je constatai que Regulus n'avait pas menti. Il m'attendait, assis sur mon lit, et il regardait une photo fixement. Je me râclai la gorge pour le saluer, fermai la porte et il rangea alors sa photo hâtivement dans sa robe. J'aurais adoré être une petite mouche et regarder sur son épaule de quelle photo il s'agissait.

« C'était ton anniversaire. »

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Regulus pointa le parchemin que j'avais laissé sur la commode. Celui de Gatus.

« Oui, j'ai reçu plein de cadeaux. »

Je soulevai mon sac en papier et sourit timidement. Le regard de Regulus s'assombrit. Il s'apprêtait à parler quand, soudain, quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Regulus sortit immédiatement sa baguette et la pointa dessus, prêt à nous défendre. Ou se défendre plutôt. Je fis de même, mais on savait tous les deux que ma magie ne nous aiderait pas.

Heureusement, une voix familière s'éleva de l'autre côté de battant.

« Mary, je sais que tu es là, laisse-moi entrer. »

C'était Sirius. Et au vu de sa voix teintée de tristesse, il ne venait pas ici pour me parler des affaires de l'Ordre du Phénix. D'un regard paniqué je fixai Regulus qui hocha lentement la tête. _« Peut-être un piège »_ murmura-t-il en rangeant sa baguette. Je lui fis un petit signe avec ma main pour lui signifier qu'il fallait qu'il se cache sous le lit et je lui lançai hâtivement un sortilège de désillusion. Regulus roula ensuite agilement sous mon lit, afin que nous soyons certains que Sirius ne le verrait pas.

J'ouvris alors craintivement à Sirius après avoir déposé mon sac de cadeaux près du lit. Au premier regard, je sus que c'était bien lui et non un sorcier déguisé d'artifices. Il était diablement séduisant et portait les mêmes habits qu'à ma fête. J'eus un mal fou à rester où j'étais et à ne pas me jeter désespérément sur lui. Son regard triste me happa. Que ses yeux gris étaient magnifiques. Comme ceux de Regulus, que je contemplais discrètement lorsqu'il venait dans ma chambre lire quelques parchemins. Sirius entra en silence dans ma chambre, m'effleurant au passage et je peinais à refermer la porte.

« Je voulais savoir comment tu allais » s'expliqua-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Il semblait embarrassé.

« Bien » rétorquai-je sans réfléchir, ce qui n'était pas si faux que ça.

« Tu sais, ce cadeau, c'était l'idée de James. Il pensait que ça te ferait rire. Désolé si ça t'a blessée. »

Sirius releva les yeux sur moi et je sentis mes joues prendre feu. C'était trop dur de soutenir la lueur flamboyante de ses deux prunelles grises. Il m'avait souvent gratifiée de ce genre de regard ravageur et brûlant, qui me montrait combien il m'aimait et me désirait. J'y avais succombé avec luxure et passion à force de m'y perdre. C'était très déstabilisant qu'il use de ce sourire aujourd'hui alors qu'il ne voulait plus me toucher. Ces excuses me faisaient prendre conscience que ce n'était pas si grave, au fond, qu'il m'ait offert un tablier avec des gros seins. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'en aurais ri avec eux. Mais de toute évidence, frôler la mort de si prêt m'avait changée. Je n'avais plus envie de rire, Sirius avait raison, je n'étais plus la même aujourd'hui.

« Tu es toute seule ? Je croyais avoir entendu des voix. »

« Je me parlais aux cafards. Ceux de ma salle de bain, tu vois, ils ont deux têtes alors… alors on finit par s'attacher. »

Par Merlin. Sirius avait haussé un sourcil, comme Regulus le faisait quand il me trouvait ridicule. J'avalai ma salive de travers. Sirius s'approcha de moi et mon cœur rata un battement quand je le vis lever sa main dans ma direction. Il avait cette lueur taquine dans le regard, loin de toute la tristesse et le chagrin que je pouvais habituellement y contempler. Doucement, sa main s'engouffra dans mes cheveux, se positionnant sur ma nuque en roulant son pouce pour la masser affectueusement.

J'étais choquée. Il ne voulait pas me toucher, alors qu'était-il en train de faire ? Sirius me sourit et m'attira à lui. Nos deux bouches se frôlèrent, mais il ne m'embrassa pas. Il se contentait d'effleurer mes lèvres des siennes, me faisant languir. Et soudain, je me rappelai qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, il avait embrassé d'autres lèvres que les miennes. Alors le bonheur de le sentir si près de moi s'évanouit et tomba comme du plomb dans mon estomac. Je ne pouvais pas me voiler la face, je souffrais qu'il soit allé voir ailleurs. Sirius se recula alors soudainement et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Mary ? »

« Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Quoi maintenant ? »

« Ça » expliquai-je en montrant mes lèvres. « Ce que tu viens de faire. »

Sirius était pris au dépourvu.

« Je pensais que tu le voulais… Mary, je… »

« Tu ne m'as pas touché pendant sept semaines Sirius. Ce que je veux ou ne veux pas n'a rien à voir là-dedans. »

Il me toisa bizarrement. Et je sus qu'il ne me disait pas tout.

« Je n'étais pas seul à ce que je sache, on était deux. »

« Mais moi je ne ressens pas du dégoût pour toi ! »

« Quoi ? Tu penses que tu me dégoûtes ? Mary ! »

Sirius était scandalisé. Il avait levé les bras et se tenait l'arrière du crâne. Cette conversation était en train de virer à la dispute.

« C'est ce que l'on finit par penser quand son copain ne nous touche plus pendant plus d'un mois. »

« Mais enfin, ce n'est pas du tout ça ! J'étais énervé, je t'en voulais. C'est différent. »

« M'en vouloir ? »

« Depuis le début, tu fais comme si tu avais tout accepté. Je sais que c'est faux. Tu ne ris plus Mary, tu te voiles la face. Et maintenant, tu passes toutes tes journées à faire je ne sais quoi, tu gâches tes derniers instants à chercher un traitre ! »

Il semblait désespéré. Mon cœur se serra, évidemment, je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'il souffrait autant de son côté.

« Je dois le faire Sirius et tu devrais le comprendre. Tu devrais me soutenir » osai-je lui avouer.

« Je n'ai pas choisi ça ! » hurla Sirius face à moi.

Mon teint fut proche de celui d'un fantôme.

« Tu me reproches quelque chose ? » m'étonnai-je d'une voix faible.

« Ce n'était pas à toi d'y aller ! Tu n'aurais pas dû… tu n'es pas faite pour ce genre de travail, et tu t'es faite avoir ! C'était à Dorcas d'y aller, pas à toi ! Tu aurais dû abandonner ! » débita Sirius, tel un chien qui aboyait de désespoir.

« L'Ordre passe avant tout » rétorquai-je froidement.

« Non Mary, justement pas ! L'Ordre n'a jamais passé avant toi » s'agaça Sirius en posant ses deux mains à plat sur ma commode, me tournant rageusement le dos. « Rien n'a jamais passé avant toi. » Il soupira gravement, sa colère s'étant transformée en une horrible plainte qui me paralysait d'effroi. « C'est pour ça que tu m'as dit que c'était fini ? Parce que tu as appris que le médicomage avait été tué ? »

Il l'avait enfin découvert. Tant pis, il était maintenant inutile de continuer à lui mentir. J'avais l'impression d'avoir eu tout faux jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'avais fait de Sirius un ennemi plutôt qu'un allié dans mon combat. Tout ce que j'avais fait pour le protéger n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses pour lui et pour moi. Je le regrettais tellement.

« Non, je t'ai dit que c'était fini parce que j'ai beau être malade, je n'accepterai jamais d'être trompée. »

Ma voix était sèche, froide et hostile. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, je l'avais inconsciemment cherché, mais c'était au-dessus de mes forces de le dire avec des mots. A la place, je préférais lui sourire tristement. Un sourire qui disait « je te pardonne, mais c'est fini ». Sirius devint livide et il baissa la tête, ses yeux écarquillés. C'était bien ce que je craignais. Emmeline m'avait dit la vérité. Elle l'avait bel et bien vu en compagnie d'une autre fille.

« C'est ce que tu penses de moi ? Que je te trompe en cachette ? As-tu une si mauvaise estime de moi pour penser une chose aussi affreuse ? » La réponse de Sirius me prit de court. « Tu n'as jamais cessé de le croire en fait. C'est ça. Tu n'as jamais vraiment eu confiance en moi, tu continues à croire que je suis le même qu'à Poudlard. »

Son regard blessé me fit l'effet d'une bouse de dragon m'éclatant en plein visage. Par Merlin, je me sentis abominable.

« Tu ne m'as pas trompée ? » demandai-je d'une petite voix.

« Le simple fait que tu me poses la question me prouve que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble, Mary. »

C'était dit. Mon cœur explosa en mille morceaux. L'entendre de la bouche de Sirius était intolérable. Cette réalité m'était intolérable. J'avais tout gâché. Sirius me laissa en plan et quitta le Chaudron Baveur sans rien ajouter de plus. Je l'avais vu, ce regard dur et trahi qu'il m'avait lancé avant de refermer la porte.

Je n'avais plus la forcer de bouger. C'était réellement fini. Il me restait plus qu'à mourir, la vie n'avait désormais plus rien à m'offrir. Et pourtant, les larmes ne coulaient plus. Alors c'était comme ça. J'acceptais tout sans broncher, je ne m'étais jamais énervée contre ce serpent, je n'avais jamais hurlé sur Sirius de se comporter comme le dernier des idiots, j'avais promis de trouver le traitre, j'avais fait un serment inviolable avec Regulus. J'avais accepté tout ce qui s'était passé sans me plaindre. Et pourquoi ? Parce que j'étais morte le jour où on m'avait annoncé que la morsure était fatale.

« Je ne veux pas en parler. »

Ma voix tremblait malgré que j'aie voulu me montrer ferme. Regulus avait annulé le sortilège de désillusion et s'était relevé. Il semblait comprendre mon désarroi et sans rien dire, me tendit simplement la main. Sa marque des Ténèbres s'était dévoilée sous sa manche. Je la fixai, me demandant ce que m'avait coûté cette soirée où j'avais courageusement remplacé Dorcas, pour au final, ne récolter que de maigres informations. Un sacrifice, une vie, contre de maigres informations. Que c'était ironique, l'époque dans laquelle nous vivions.

« On y va, mes parents ne sont partis que pour la soirée. »

Je pris alors sa main. Mon corps se fit immédiatement aspirer dans le vide, dans le plein, tourbillonnant et retombant d'un coup sur un trottoir mouillé. Il avait plu ce soir. La rue était déserte, il n'y avait personne. Je suivis Regulus en silence, observant les nombreuses portes qui défilaient sous mes yeux. Soudain, il s'arrêta et fixa longuement la façade qui nous surplombait. Je ne faisais pas attention à lui, je ne faisais que ressasser ma conversation avec Sirius. C'était ce que je voulais, qu'il s'éloigne de moi de son propre chef, alors pourquoi j'avais si mal au cœur ? Qu'elle égoïste j'étais.

« Il faut qu'on se dépêche. Ils peuvent revenir à tout moment. »

Il me tira à l'intérieur d'un couloir sombre par une porte, qui je l'aurais juré, n'était pas là avant. J'étais entré chez les Black. Aussitôt, je regardai autour de moi avec de grands yeux abasourdis.

« Maître Regulus est revenu, Maître Regulus avait manqué à Kreattur, que peut faire le bon Kreattur pour Maître Regulus ? »

Je jetai un regard par-dessus l'épaule de Regulus en me hissant sur la pointe des pieds. C'était la voix sinistre d'un elfe de maison.

« Je viens seulement chercher quelques affaires. Ne dis pas à mère et père que je suis venu. »

Kreattur acquiesça docilement. Et soudain, son regard émerveillé devint mauvais lorsqu'il m'aperçut. _Il sent mon sang impur_. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le penser et je m'en fichais.

« Maître Regulus est venu avec de la compagnie. »

« C'est une amie. Ne parle jamais d'elle à personne. »

Mon souffle se coupa. Je ne saurai dire s'il avait menti ou non, mais Regulus eut toute ma reconnaissance. Il ne manquait plus que son elfe m'insulte pour que je me sente plus bas que terre.

« Une amie… oui, Maître Regulus, Kreattur n'a vu aucune amie de Maître Regulus ce soir. »

« Bien. » Regulus se tourna vers moi. « Suis-moi ».

Et je le suivis à l'étage, passant devant Krettur, qui marmonnait tout bas en retournant dans la pièce que j'avais entraperçue et qui semblait être une salle à manger. Une longue table en bois sculpté y trônait majestueusement. C'était une belle demeure, comme j'aurais rêvé d'avoir si j'avais pu me marier avec Sirius.

* * *

 _Je m'étais éloignée de James et Sirius lors de notre cinquième année. A regrets sûrement, je ne savais pas tellement ce que je ressentais à les voir loin de moi, à jouer les arrogants et à enfreindre le règlement de l'école sans arrêt. C'était comme si les personnes que j'avais connues avaient disparues, ou pire, qu'elles avaient été victimes d'une imposture. A chaque fois que je croisais Sirius dans les couloirs, il me servait ce sourire dégoulinant d'une confiance en soi trop exacerbée par les nombreuses filles qui lui couraient après. Et auxquelles il rendait bien leur affection, dans des placards à balais et dans la salle commune. En pleine nuit. Même lorsque j'étais descendue pour chasser un cauchemar trop envahissant. Quelle surprise de retrouver Sirius à califourchon sur Athénia, devant la cheminée, aucunement gênés d'avoir été surpris en plein batifolages._

 _« C'est une bête, pas étonnent » ricana Gatus lorsque je lui avais raconté d'un air outragé la proposition indécente que m'avait faite Sirius en me voyant, alors qu'il était toujours à califourchon sur Athénia. Proposition qui ne lui avait d'ailleurs pas plu du tout et qui s'était soldée par une gifle. « Tu t'attendais à quoi de mieux franchement ? Je suis surpris que tu essaies toujours de rester cordiale avec lui. Il ne mérite pas ton amitié, Mary. Il ne devrait même pas avoir le droit de te regarder avec ses yeux de pervers. »_

 _« Je… »_

 _Je lançai un coup d'œil discret à Sirius, qui mangeait goulument son déjeuner en compagnie de ses trois fidèles amis. Au fond de moi, l'ancien Sirius me manquait, celui qui se moquait des filles et qui était toujours prêt à rire avec moi. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il reviendrait un jour, mais Gatus n'avait pas tort, Sirius était pour l'instant un abruti fini._

 _« Je ne comprends pas ce que les filles lui trouvent » conclus-je avec fermeté._

 _Et ce n'était pas un mensonge. Comment pouvaient-elles aimer un abruti pareil ? Ce ne serait jamais mon cas. Heureusement que j'avais Gatus, simple et gentil. Il ne se passait jamais rien de désagréable avec lui, nous ne nous disputions jamais. C'était tout ce dont je rêvais, du moins tout ce dont je croyais rêver._

 _Je ne savais pas encore, à cette époque dorée, où les ténèbres ne nous avaient pas encore totalement engloutis, que dans le cœur de Sirius, il n'y avait que Mary. Et qu'il n'y aurait que Mary jusqu'à la fin._

 _Ce n'est pas en nous arrêtant de vivre que notre souvenir s'efface._


	11. Chap 11 : Save Yourself

Un chapitre dans la tête de Sirius. Il est petit, je pense en refaire un autre plus loin dans l'histoire ! A bientôt !

* * *

 _Chapitre onze : Save Yourself_

 **Sirius**

 _De loin, je la voyais gambader dans la cour avec ce misérable de Lobster. Il était tellement arrogant, trop fier d'avoir été choisi cette année dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Poufsouffle. Il n'avait pourtant aucun talent, pas même pour séduire les filles. Il était empoté comme une Mandragore, toujours à gémir contre moi auprès de Mary. Aux dernières nouvelles, je lui aurais soi-disant mis un rat dans son pantalon mardi en cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Alors que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. C'était l'idée de Peter, pas la mienne. Mais que faisait Mary avec ce type ? Il n'avait aucun humour._

 _Nous étions maintenant en cinquième année et je n'avais jamais été aussi transparent à ses yeux. Où était passée la complicité que nous avions en deuxième année ? J'étais agacé de son amitié avec Gatus, j'étais agacé qu'elle m'ait remplacé par ce type. J'étais même irrité que Gatus ait obtenu ce que je convoitais le plus. Comment avait-il osé jeter son dévolu sur Mary ?_

 _C'était moi qui avait fait rire Mary en premier. C'était moi qui l'avait rassurée, qui lui avait offert une épaule sur laquelle elle avait pu se reposer. Et non lui. C'était moi qui l'avait protégée de Mulciber et d'Avery lorsqu'ils la poussaient dans les couloirs ou qu'ils l'insultaient. C'était moi qui la défendait toujours._

 _Alors que Lobster se contentait de baisser la tête et faire profil bas lorsqu'ils venaient emmerder Mary. Un lâche. Gatus n'était digne de Mary. Il ne le serait jamais._

 _Je fis un clin d'œil à Athénia qui passait devant moi avec son groupe d'amies et reportait aussitôt mon regard sur Mary, son grand sourire me réchauffant automatiquement le cœur. Il ne m'était pas adressé mais je me contentais de la voir heureuse, de loin. Si elle était heureuse, je l'étais moi-aussi. C'était étrange de constater la place indispensable qu'elle avait pris dans ma vie. Mon frère m'avait déjà parler d'elle une fois, je m'en rappelais. C'était il y a deux ans. Il m'avait demandé ce que je lui trouvais de si spécial. Je n'avais pas su répondre, parce que ce genre de choses ne peuvent pas être nommées. Aucun mot n'aurait pu décrire ce que j'aimais tant chez Mary._

 _Aujourd'hui, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue. J'étais bien décidé à aller m'excuser pour ce qu'il s'était passé samedi passé. J'avais mal agi, c'était indéniable. James m'avait traité de crétin pour la proposition que j'avais faite à Mary, alors qu'Athénia était complétement nue sous moi. Mais qu'aurais-je dû faire d'autre ? La fille que j'aimais m'avait surpris en plein acte avec une autre fille. J'aurais eu beau dire tout et n'importe quoi, le mal avait déjà été fait. J'avais l'impression d'avoir définitivement perdu Mary. Et désespéré comme je l'étais, je tenais à me racheter auprès d'elle._

 _Heureusement qu'Athénia m'avait pardonnée, elle était un super coup. James ne m'avait pas menti à ce sujet._

 _Tête haute, je m'approchai d'un pas assuré de Mary et Gatus, fortement occupés à parcourir le nouveau livre de potions que nous avions dû acheter pour la rentrée. Je souriais intérieurement. C'était dingue comme Mary se contentait de peu. C'était si honorable que je me sentais légèrement coupable de vouloir l'entraîner dans des histoires qui pourraient la tuer un jour._

 _« Salut Mary ! Tiens Lobster, t'es là toi aussi » ajoutai-je en me retenant de toutes mes forces de l'insulter._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » rétorqua froidement Mary._

 _Elle était vraiment remontée contre moi. Je déglutis et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens. Son regard glacial me paralysa et me fit perdre toute mon assurance._

 _« Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais un moment, on aurait pu passer un peu de temps ensemble, comme… comme avant. »_

 _« Athénia est occupée ? »_

 _Je m'y attendais un peu. Et je l'avais clairement cherché._

 _« Non, comme je l'ai dit, c'est avec toi que je voulais passer un peu de temps. »_

 _« Sauf que Mary en a pas du tout envie, Black. »_

 _« Mary je suis désolé pour la semaine dernière, je voudrais t'offrir une bièraubeurre à Pré-au-Lard pour que nous en discutions ensemble » continuai-je calmement en ignorant Lobster et son air de carlin enragé._

 _« Tu as entendu ou bien ? Dégage Black, Mary ne veut plus te voir. »_

 _« Je m'en irai seulement si Mary me le demande » sifflai-je en perdant mon sang-froid et en empoignant le col de Lobster. Il chercha à me serrer le poignet pour me faire lâcher prise mais la fureur de le savoir si près de Mary en permanence m'horripilait. C'était comme de la pourriture, comme une toxine qui risquait de la contaminer à tout moment._

 _« Sirius, va-t'en s'il te plait. On n'a vraiment rien à se dire, tu fais ce que tu veux, je fais ce que je veux. Rien de plus. »_

 _Ça faisait mal. Surtout parce qu'elle avait parlé doucement, comme si elle en regrettait chaque mot. Sa main vint presser délicatement mon bras, pour que je lâche Lobster, et je sus que j'avais perdu une bataille aujourd'hui. Pas contre Gatus, mais contre moi-même._

* * *

J'étais assis à cette table, mon verre de Whisky Pur-Feu planté devant moi, à moitié vide, comme l'était désormais ma vie. J'avais la sensation suffocante d'être à nouveau seul, à la merci de cette noirceur que j'essayais sans cesse de repousser au plus profond de moi. Tout ce dont j'avais envie, tout ce en quoi je croyais, cette fille qui me donnait amour et espoir, tout était parti en fumée dès l'instant où ses yeux avaient cessé de rire. Les petites rides qui s'étiraient au coin de ses yeux, la lueur enchanteresse de ses iris dont j'étais fou depuis notre troisième année à Poudlard, la douceur et la compassion de son regard. Toutes ces petites choses banales et merveilleuses auxquelles je m'étais attaché n'étaient plus. Sans s'en rendre compte, Mary avait cessé de vivre depuis le jour où on lui avait annoncé sa mort.

J'avais voulu m'éloigner, je ne pouvais plus la regarder mourir les bras ballants sans rien pouvoir faire. Deux mois plus tard, j'étais encore là à me triturer les méninges en imaginant comment je pourrais la sauver. Je ne voulais pas abandonner. Mary n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner non plus, et pourtant, elle s'était éteinte, acceptant avec le cœur léger le sort qu'un autre avait choisi pour elle.

Un sentiment d'injustice rugissait en moi, comme un écho entêtant dont je n'arrivais pas à me débrasser.

Mary ne riait plus, elle souriait pour cacher l'énorme peine qui mutilait son âme. Elle ne voyait même pas dans quel désespoir elle s'était enfoncée, mais elle ne me rendrait pas aveugle. Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas bien, je n'avais pas besoin de mots ou de faux sourires pour la comprendre.

Je bus mon verre cul sec et sonda la pièce du pub d'un regard goguenard. Deux filles qui étaient avec nous à Poudlard me lançaient des regards suggestifs, attendant comme chaque soir que je m'approche enfin de leur table. Depuis que la rumeur sur la mort de Mary circulait, ces filles se sentaient plus audacieuses que jamais. Plusieurs fois j'avais dû repousser leurs avances. Elles étaient de véritables vautours, sûrement parce qu'elles sentaient que la fin était probablement proche et qu'elles n'avaient plus rien à perdre. Je riais amèrement de mon succès, qui m'avait toujours fait défaut auprès de Mary. Elle était la seule que je n'avais pas réussi à avoir du temps de Poudlard, elles tombaient pourtant toutes à mes pieds, mais Mary s'était longtemps contentée de mener une vie tranquille et profondément ennuyeuse avec l'autre crétin. Gatus n'avait pourtant rien d'extraordinaire. Que lui avait trouvé Mary de si extraordinaire ? Qu'avait-il eu de plus que moi ? J'ai attendu de longues années à l'écart que quelque chose se produise. N'importe quoi. Pourvu qu'elle me remarque en tant que _Sirius_ , et non pas en tant que coureur de jupons ou maraudeur.

Savoir qu'elle pensait que je l'avais trompée me rendait malade. Mary n'avait jamais abandonné l'image que l'on me prêtait sans cesse. Alors que depuis le début, je ne voulais qu'elle. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi aveugle ?

Je me rappelais encore notre première rencontre. Je l'avais trouvé mignonne, toute seule dans son coin, ses yeux noisette balayant le fond de sa barque comme si elle y cherchait un trésor. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'avait poussé à la rejoindre, mais quoi que cela ait été, je ne regrettais absolument pas d'être monté dans cette barque avec elle. Elle était tellement stressée, elle ne me regardait même pas, évitant tout contact avec moi. J'avais ri intérieurement, surtout quand je l'avais éclaboussée et qu'elle m'avait enfin regardée avec un air ahuri.

Et je l'avais entendu, ce rire cristallin qui s'était échappé de sa gorge et qui m'avait envouté dès la première seconde par sa simplicité. J'avais deviné qu'elle adorait rire. J'étais époustouflé par ce sourire qui la rendait tellement belle et illuminait son visage rond de fillette.

C'était belle une rencontre.

L'une des plus belles de ma vie.

Mais à quoi bon ressasser tous ces souvenirs ? Je secouai vainement la tête. L'ancienne Mary me manquait tellement.

Le whisky Pur-Feu me montant déjà à la tête, je décidai de rentrer. Je sentais que mon corps tanguait tout seul. L'une des filles que j'avais surpris à me reluquer vint à ma rencontre et se pressa discrètement contre moi. J'aurais voulu la repousser mais mon corps ne semblait plus m'obéir. Etrange, j'avais l'impression que mes mouvements étaient retenus par des fils invisibles.

« Tu pars déjà ? »

J'étais fatigué, mes muscles étaient lourds et endoloris, alors quand elle posa sa main sur mon épaule et la massa gentiment, je me sentis mieux. Mary m'avait fait mal, elle avait réussi à me sortir de mes gonds. J'aurais tout accepté d'elle mais pas qu'elle me soupçonne de l'avoir trompée alors qu'elle était malade. Je regrettai que son erreur de jugement nous éloigne. Je savais que quand elle ne serait plus là, peut-être même dans une dizaine d'années, je penserais combien je regrettais de ne pas avoir profité de nos derniers instants. Combien je culpabiliserais de ne pas l'avoir suffisamment soutenue. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'elle faisait de ses journées. Elle disparaissait, parfois pendant plusieurs jours, et réapparaissait comme si de rien n'était. Cherchait-elle le traitre de l'Ordre ? Pleurait-elle toute la journée ?

« Reste un peu… »

Ses habits extravagants m'arrachèrent un bref coup d'œil. La fille surprit ma courte déviance et me sourit avec des yeux outrageusement désireux. Je déglutis difficilement. Ses traits se mêlaient à ceux de Mary et inconsciemment, je la voyais devant moi. Son beau visage angélique, qui me dirait d'un air courroucé : _« est-ce que j'ai vraiment dit oui ce jour-là ? Est-ce que je t'ai vraiment que nous pourrions essayer ? »_. Elle aurait ensuite ri aux éclats, parce que Mary était comme ça, elle chassait le mal et le conflit d'un revers de main. D'un revers de rire.

J'avais beau secouer la tête et me frotter les yeux, je rencontrai encore et toujours le visage de Mary. Je me sentis tout à coup bien près d'elle. Elle était sûrement venue dans ce pub pour s'excuser de tout à l'heure. Mais où était passé l'autre fille ? Mary l'avait sûrement chassée. J'avais énormément de peine à réfléchir et mes bras se refermaient tous seuls autour de sa taille, mes mains s'agrippant instantanément à ses fesses. Elles étaient drôlement rebondies aujourd'hui.

J'avais soudain terriblement envie d'elle, de la faire mienne.

« Embrasse-moi, Sirius. »

Sans plus réfléchir, trop heureux qu'elle ait enfin un peu de considération pour moi, je fondis sur Mary et emprisonnai ses lèvres dans les miennes. Elles n'étaient pas comme d'habitude. Elles étaient moins douces et elles n'avaient pas le goût du baume au miel qu'elle s'appliquait tout le temps du bout de l'index d'un air distrait. Je passai mes mains dans son dos et dans ses cheveux, la rapprochant encore plus de moi. Je la pressai comme si je pouvais la perdre d'une seconde à l'autre. Mary lâchait des soupirs étranges, que je n'avais jamais entendu auparavant, mais qu'importe, elle ne me repoussait pas.

C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin, de sentir que nous n'étions pas encore morts l'un pour l'autre.


	12. Chap 12 : You Give Love a Bad Name

_Chapitre twelve : You Give Love a Bad Name_

Ses parents étaient rentrés. Nous avions entendu leurs voix hautaines et guindées s'élever dans l'escalier. Je n'avais pas pu entendre ce qu'ils se racontaient avec autant de véhémence, la noirceur de leur cœur étant enfin mise à nu. Ils n'avaient jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre en société, alors les surprendre à pester sur je-ne-sais-quoi m'avait ouvert les yeux. Sirius n'était définitivement pas comme eux. Je n'avais malheureusement pas eu l'occasion de les espionner. Regulus m'avait aussitôt poussé dans sa chambre et j'avais trébuché sous le coup de la panique, m'étalant comme un cachalot échoué sur son lit. Il avait des draps en satin extrêmement soyeux. C'était d'une douceur incroyable. Curieux de se focaliser sur un détail aussi insignifiant en un moment pareil.

Regulus referma sa porte discrètement, jetant un dernier coup d'œil dans le couloir, puis murmura un sortilège qui m'était inconnu pour la sceller. Il se retourna ensuite vivement vers moi.

« Ils ne nous ont pas entendu. »

« Et alors ? On ne va pas rester ici » m'indignai-je en me relevant, quelques mèches de cheveux me barrant les yeux.

Regulus me choppa le bras et me força à m'assoir sur son lit. Il me surplombait de toute sa splendeur. Je me perdis un court instant dans son regard gris orageux. Ce fut très gênant pour nous deux puisqu'il se recula aussitôt et se réfugia près de sa bibliothèque, attrapant un livre pour faire semblant de passer le temps. Je croisai les bras en haussant un sourcil. Au contraire de Sirius, Regulus semblait mal à l'aise avec la gente féminine. Je ne l'avais jamais vu accompagné d'une fille. Il arborait toujours ce visage outrageusement sérieux. Et j'aimais cette facette de sa personnalité. Il était encore plus mystérieux que Sirius, qui sait ce qu'il cachait au fond de son cœur camouflé par une peau de serpent dur comme du plomb ? J'esquissa un sourire discret, puis observai avec attention la décoration de sa chambre. C'était très sobre, les couleurs étaient sombres, froides, révélant à elles-seuls le caractère de Regulus. Je le trouvais un peu taciturne par moment. A moins que ce soit la chaleur de Sirius qui m'aveuglait totalement.

« Tu vas vraiment nous faire poireauter ici ? » me plaignis-je d'un ton amusé. « C'est mon anniversaire je te rappelle, j'espérais mieux quand même, surtout que c'est le dernier. »

Regulus releva lentement les yeux du livre, toujours aussi acariâtre et de mauvaise humeur. Il le referma sèchement et le remit violemment dans sa bibliothèque. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir mis un peu mal à l'aise.

« On va attendre qu'ils s'endorment. Et nous partirons. »

Je soupirai devant son entêtement. Il ne m'avait même pas mise au courant de ce qu'il cherchait. Comme j'étais épuisée, je m'étendis sur son lit en baillant. Ce n'était pas glamour du tout mais Regulus m'avait déjà vue recouverte d'une couche abondante de sueur et à moitié crevée, je n'avais plus aucune notion de dignité à défendre devant lui.

Je finis par m'endormir quelques minutes plus tard tandis que Regulus s'était assis au bord du lit. Il me surveillait du coin de l'œil. Plus je le connaissais, plus je me rendais compte qu'il n'était pas aussi cruel et méchant que je l'avais cru. Parfois j'avais même la sensation qu'il se faisait du souci, mais c'était probablement une de ces hallucinations que j'avais à cause du poison.

« Mary, on y va. »

J'entendais sa voix au loin, mais j'étais tellement bien dans ce nuage un peu flou, chaud et réconfortant que je l'ignorai totalement. Regulus était en réalité penché au-dessus de mon visage et il essayait de me réveiller en me murmurant sèchement à l'oreille. Il n'eut d'autres choix que de me toucher, posant avec retenue sa main sur mon épaule. J'eus un sourire inconscient, je me complaisais dans mon rêve où je voguais sur ce nuage au milieu du lac noir, et Regulus s'énerva encore plus. Il empoigna sa baguette et la braqua sur mon visage.

« Arghhh »

Un gros jet d'eau glacée m'aspergea de la tête au pied, je me retrouvai trempée en deux secondes. J'avais laissé échapper un hoquet indigné mais sa main s'était tout de suite plaquée contre ma bouche. Je me débattis un peu, déboussolée de me prendre une averse sur la tête, mais Regulus me maîtrisa facilement en se couchant légèrement sur moi et se servant de son bassin pour bloquer mes hanches.

« Du calme » me chuchota-t-il sévèrement.

Me rappelant brusquement où nous étions, je me figeai. Regulus hocha la tête et me relâcha, se redressant immédiatement, à l'affut du moindre bruit qui pouvait provenir du couloir. Il me fit sortir de sa chambre en me tenant le bras, comme s'il craignait que je m'enfuie et aille me cacher dans la penderie de ses parents. Je pouffai intérieurement en m'imaginant agenouillée dans leur baignoire, à ronfler comme mon père, et ses parents me trouvant avec un petit air horrifié le lendemain. Ils me tueraient peut-être, mais j'espérais qu'ils n'avaient pas assez de courage pour passer à l'acte. Les parents de Sirius avaient beau soutenir Voldemort, ils n'avaient le cran de faire le sale travail, celui des mangemorts. Je les trouvais lâche d'un côté.

« Maître Regulus s'en va ? » murmura la voix sinistre de Kreattur dans le hall, m'arrachant un sursaut ridicule. Regulus dut se mordre la joue de dépit.

Il répéta à Kreattur ce qu'il lui avait déjà dit lorsque nous étions arrivés et me tira ensuite sèchement le bras en direction de la porte d'entrée. Une fois dans la rue, à peine caché des yeux des Moldus, il m'aspira dans un tourbillon désagréable. Je me sentais mal, tiraillé de tous les côtés, et je m'écrasai piteusement par terre en face du Chaudron Baveur.

« J'aurais pu transplaner moi-même » l'agressai-je.

C'était totalement faux. Et son regard suffit à me faire taire. Le désavantage avec Regulus, c'était qu'il connaissait mieux ma maladie que moi. Et il savait pertinemment que le transplanage n'était plus dans mes cordes.

Sans un mot, il se détourna de moi, et disparut une nouvelle fois. Par Merlin, je détestais quand il partait sans rien dire. Pas même un mot gentil ou un regard plus chaleureux. Rien. Je rentrai dans le Chaudron Baveur en secouant la tête et je remarquai qu'il y avait déjà quelques clients matinaux assis aux tables. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Merlin, il était presque sept heures passées. J'étais étonnée de n'avoir croisé personne à l'extérieur, ni devant le Chaudron Baveur ni devant 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Avais-je dormi toute la nuit dans le lit de Regulus ? S'était-il lui-aussi endormi ? C'était étrange qu'il ne m'ait pas réveillé plus tôt. Ses parents n'avaient pas dû aller au lit très tard. Je chassai vite ce détail insignifiant de ma tête, faisant signe à Tom qui était déjà debout et servait ses maigres clients, puis montai terminer ma nuit entrecoupée et mouvementée.

* * *

Le matin suivant, après avoir dormi une journée entière, je m'étais habillée chaudement, une petite veste verte rembourrée et une écharpe blanche que j'avais enroulée à la va-vite autour de mon cou. Je sautai dans mes bottes en cuir et sortis de ma chambre, saluant la femme de chambre d'un signe de main et d'un petit sourire chaleureux. Cette femme de chambre était aussi grise que les murs, elle se fondait au Chaudron Baveur à la perfection. Parfois, on ne la remarquait même pas, elle passait inaperçu. J'avais appris de la bouche de Mannus qu'elle se nommait Béthanie, qu'elle était une sorcière ratée qui n'avait eu d'autres choix de récurer les toilettes de ceux qui avaient mieux réussi qu'elle. Le tableau qu'il avait dépeint d'elle m'avait fait de la peine et m'avait révoltée. Mannus s'en était excusé d'un petit rire enjoué, mais j'avais perçu à travers ses mots tout le mépris qu'elle lui inspirait.

Je m'étais promenée dans les rues de Londres pendant environ une heure, puis je m'étais décidée à entrer dans une boutique Moldue où étaient exposés de beaux bouquets de fleurs. Certains étaient magnifiques. Je décidai d'en acheter trois. Je n'y connaissais rien aux fleurs alors je fis confiance à la vendeuse.

Quand j'arrivai au cimetière, je vis une silhouette se détacher des tombes et se relever en se séchant le nez dans un mouchoir. Plus je m'approchai, plus mon cœur se serrait. Je ne voulais pas m'imposer mais Molly semblait terriblement chagrinée. Elle était debout devant les deux tombes de ses frères. Cette scène me frappa en plein dans la poitrine. C'en était fini d'eux. Je ne prétendais pas comprendre la souffrance de Molly, je n'avais pas perdu des membres de ma famille, mais j'imaginais que c'était quelque chose qui vous changeait. Définitivement.

« Salut Molly. »

Elle se retourna aussitôt, séchant les quelques larmes qui mouillaient encore son visage, comme si elle avait honte de pleurer la perte de Gidéon et Fabian. J'haussai les sourcils et la prit dans mes bras.

« C'est normal Molly » la rassurai-je d'une voix faible.

« Je ne devrais pas, ils se sont sacrifiés pour l'Ordre, c'est… »

« Normal de les pleurer. C'est tes frères et ils te manqueront toute ta vie » la coupai-je dans un murmure compatissant.

« Il y en a déjà tant qui sont morts… »

Je serrai Molly encore plus fort. Ses cheveux roux me chatouillaient la joue, me rappelant soudainement que ceux de Sirius me chatouillaient aussi quand je le prenais dans mes bras ou quand il me faisait l'amour en me chuchotant à l'oreille des mots doux. Subitement, Molly éclata en sanglots et se raccrocha désespérément à mes bras.

« C'est égoïste mais j'aurais voulu que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui meurent à leurs places, je les aimais tellement » bafouilla-t-elle de douleur, ses mots ayant de la peine de sortir de sa gorge tellement elle était dévastée.

« C'est humain. »

Molly renifla bruyamment, j'avais sûrement une tonne de larmes et de moque sur mon épaule. Elle se détacha lentement de moi et me fixa, ses yeux étant encore un peu humides. Elle avait une moue gênée aux lèvres.

« Je suis désolée, j'avais oublié que tu étais… que tu allais… »

« Ce n'est rien » lui affirmai-je avec un sourire. « On meurt tous un jour de toute façon, certains plus vite que d'autres. »

Je baissai mon regard sur les tombes à nos pieds. Nous tous qui périssions dans cette guerre n'aurions pas l'occasion de voir naître la nouvelle ère. L'avenir appartenait maintenant aux autres, à Lily, James, Alice, Sirius. A ceux qui survivraient. La seule chose qui me restait à faire, c'était de faire en sorte que tous nos sacrifices n'aient pas été vain.

Je sortis les bouquets que j'avais acheté de mon sac à dos et en déposai un devant la tombe de Gidéon, un devant la tombe de Fabian, et me retournant, j'en tendis un à Molly. Elle le contempla d'un air hébété et le prit délicatement dans ses mains.

« Nous ne les oublierons jamais. »

Je lui offris un sourire désolé et m'en alla. Les morts de Gidéon et Fabian étaient arrivées si vite, si violemment. Je n'avais pas réalisé que Molly était si dévastée. Son malheur me renvoyait directement au mien, et au fond, j'aurais été incapable de l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Je n'en avais plus la force. Je voyais clairement Sirius dans ma tête. Il serait devant ma tombe, avec une barbe mal rasée, à la fixer en essayant de ne pas pleurer. Et il viendrait toutes les semaines, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus besoin de se rappeler de mon souvenir.

En sortant du cimetière, une voix m'interpella. « _Mary »_. C'était celle de Regulus. Intriguée, je me rendis dans les fourrés, éloignant les branches sèches des arbres qui me griffaient la peau, et au bout d'une minute, j'aperçus Regulus assis sur un rocher. Je m'approchai de lui rapidement. J'avais remarqué qu'il tenait sa baguette dans la main droite, mais je n'avais tilté. J'avais trop hâte de le harceler de questions sur ses parents pour penser, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, que c'était un piège.

Mal m'en a pris puisque Regulus m'empoigna le bras fermement et me plaqua contre son torse, son bras exempt de baguette magique enserrant ma taille, et l'autre m'enserrant le cou, baguette braquée sous mon menton. Le souffle de Regulus me caressait l'oreille, et maintenant que j'étais prisonnière, je me giflai intérieurement. Pourquoi Regulus aurait-il été là ? Je l'avais tellement agacé la nuit passée qu'il ne voulait certainement plus me voir pendant quelques jours. Mais dans ce cas, qui avait découvert que je le fréquentais ? La personne qui me tenait avait-elle bu du polynectar ? Était-ce Maugrey qui me faisait une farce de mauvais goût ? Impossible, il n'aurait jamais pu obtenir un poil de Regulus en étant sûr que ce soit le sien. Mon cerveau implosait sous la pression.

Puis soudain, Regulus me soupira à l'oreille. Un soupir doux, réconfortant et horriblement… agacé. Pas de doute, c'était bien Regulus. Mais à quoi jouait-il, par Merlin ? Il me relâcha d'un coup et je m'écrasai par terre, le nez dans la boue. J'avais envie de lui hurler, mais je n'avais pas envie d'avaler de la boue au passage. Alors je me tus et me relevai en lui décochant un regard noir.

« Tu es trop crédule et naïve Mary » m'agressa-t-il d'une voix sèche, sans aucune raison apparente.

« Je te demande pardon ? » m'énervai-je alors.

« Tu ne t'es même pas doutée que cela aurait pu être un piège, qu'on aurait pu t'extorquer des informations ou même te tuer. »

« Personne n'est censé être au courant ! »

« Il faut que tu te rentres dans le crâne que ce n'est pas parce que c'est « censé se passer comme ça », que ça va forcément « se passer comme ça » ! »

Je devenais écarlate à force de retenir le flot d'insultes qui déferlait dans ma bouche. Regulus croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et me dévisagea froidement. J'étais révoltée contre ses manière de troll.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Quand je commence à croire que tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu fais en sorte de tout gâcher. Exactement comme Sirius. Vous les Black, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de tout faire foirer. »

« Je te testais. »

« Tu me testais ? » répliquai-je blasée. « J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu décharges toute ta mauvaise humeur sur moi. »

Regulus se pinça les lèvres et détourna les yeux brusquement. Il était évident qu'il était contrarié. Était-ce sa façon de communiquer avec moi ? Il pourrait y aller moins violemment. Se faire agresser continuellement était fatiguant. Agacée d'avoir eu la frousse et d'avoir été abusée par la tendance à Regulus d'être un robot, j'avalais à grands pas la distance qui me restait à parcourir pour sortir de la petite forêt de l'autre côté.

« Où tu vas ? » s'irrita Regulus en me suivant.

Je l'ignorai et poursuivit ma route dans le silence. Ma vie n'avait momentanément aucun sens. Je m'étais mise à dos Sirius, j'allais mourir à cause d'une morsure de serpent, et Regulus me suivait avec ses yeux flippants braqués sur moi. On aurait dit un pervers ou un psychopathe. Je ne savais pas lequel de ces deux mots le décrivait le mieux.

Au bout d'une heure de marche, je sentais mon corps faiblir, j'atteignis doucement mes limites. Je devais me reposer. Heureusement j'étais bientôt arrivée chez mes parents. Confiante, certaine que Regulus ne m'avait pas suivie jusqu'ici, je me retournai comme une fleur. _Nom d'un Scroutt à pétards_. Regulus était toujours derrière moi. Je fus percutée de frissons incontrôlables.

« Tu es bizarre, tu le sais ça ? » lui dis-je d'une voix inquiète.

Il ne s'en familiarisa pas. Alors je m'engageai sur le petit chemin de béton menant à la maison de mes parents, invitant Regulus à me suivre d'un sourire narquois. Je le vis hésiter, son regard était fuyant et moins orageux que d'habitude. Finalement il me rejoignit et j'entrai sans frapper à l'intérieur. Regulus haussa un sourcil mais ne pipa mot, collant à mon ombre comme un parfait poltergeist.

« Papa, c'est moi ! » hurlai-je en déboulant dans la cuisine.

Mon père était justement en train de préparer le diner. Il tranchait des poivrons en sifflotant. Lorsqu'il me vit, un sourire illumina son visage ridé. Il lâcha son couteau sur la planche à découper et me prit dans ses bras, me déposant un bisou sur la joue.

« C'est une vraie surprise ! »

Je souriais bêtement, enfouissant paresseusement mon nez dans son vieux pull raccommodé. Tout à coup je le sentis se tendre, et je compris que Regulus avait enfin osé se montrer. Il n'avait donc pas fait demi-tour. J'étais étonnée.

« Mary chérie, j'ai trouvé ce garçon dans le couloir » ria doucement ma mère en surgissant de derrière Regulus.

Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas fait demi-tour. Ma mère poussait gentiment Regulus dans le dos pour qu'il entre dans la cuisine. Mon père le foudroya du regard. J'espérais qu'il ne l'ait pas reconnu. Personne ne devait savoir que nous nous fréquentions. Mais à la façon dont mon père le dévisageait, cette même haine qu'il avait renvoyé à Sirius lorsqu'il était venu à la maison, je n'eus plus aucun doute. Mince, Regulus allait m'en vouloir. Je n'étais pas très douée pour les missions secrètes.

« Oui, une sacrée surprise » reprit mon père d'une voix beaucoup moins enjouée.

« Papa » le prévins-je.

Je ne voulais pas que Regulus soit traumatisé. Il paraissait encore plus mal que mon père. Il avait de nouveau revêtu son masque d'indifférence. Toute la fragilité que j'avais ressentie avant s'était envolée.

« Bien, j'imagine qu'il va rester manger avec nous ? »

Regulus baissa les yeux sur le sol, alors je répondis à sa place. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait cherché à me filer toute la matinée.

« Oui » souris-je bêtement.

J'avais un peu peur que Regulus refuse de manger avec mon père, qui n'avait pas un meilleur sang que le mien, et j'avais peur que mon père ne l'agresse gratuitement seulement parce qu'il était un black – et accessoirement le frère de Sirius. Je fis alors la seule chose qui me passait par la tête : j'éclatai de rire. Mon papa me regarda avec un air ahuri, ma mère se joignit à mon rire, amusée de la tête de son mari, et Regulus esquissa un faible sourire. Rêvais-je ou était-il réellement en train de sourire ? Evidemment il tentait de le cacher dans le haut de sa cape.

« Aller vous asseoir au salon, je vais vous apporter à boire pendant que papa finit de préparer le diner. »

Ma mère était une femme adorable. Tout le monde l'appréciait, elle était d'une gentillesse maladive. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que mon père l'avait épousée, malgré qu'elle soit une moldue. La vie perdait vite de ses couleurs sans elle.

Regulus me lança un regard suspicieux, mais il ne broncha pas et partit s'asseoir avec moi là où ma mère tapotait le canapé. Elle lui donna un verre de soda, qu'il ne prit pas la peine de goûter, et elle se cala au bout du canapé, trop petit pour contenir trois personnes. J'étais collé à Regulus, qui lui-même était collé contre ma mère. C'était tellement drôle et cocasse que je mourrais d'envie de me moquer de lui.

Ce dîner promettait d'être formidable.

* * *

Le soir venu, étant enfin seule dans ma chambre, je me décidai à ouvrir ce grimoire. Pendant trois jours de suite, j'étudiai ardemment ses nombreuses pages toutes plus dérangeantes les unes que les autres. Je n'étais pas sortie du Chaudron Baveur et n'avait reçu aucune visite. J'avais pu me concentrer entièrement dessus. Ce que je trouvai à la fin de ces trois jours, avec un peu de chance et de hasard, m'horrifia totalement. Regulus avait vu juste.

* * *

Après avoir griffonné à la hâte un mot à l'attention de Regulus, j'étais partie à la réunion de l'Ordre. Je m'étais donnée la peine d'être à l'heure malgré mes moyens de locomotion limités. J'avais pris le bus moldu.

J'étais un peu déçue de ne voir ni Sirius ni Lily. Elle avait rendez-vous pour vérifier que le bébé allait bien. Heureusement James était là et j'étais allée m'asseoir à côté de lui. Il m'enlaça brièvement et me lança d'un ton badin que j'étais invitée au mariage de Pétunia. Avec Sirius.

« Sirius m'en veut beaucoup James, je ne vais pas aller à un mariage avec lui, et certainement pas celui de la sœur de Lily. »

« Si tu ne viens pas, je vais faire quelque chose de stupide, tu le sais bien » répondit calmement James d'un sourire arrogant. « Lily m'en veut pour la dernière fois, elle veut que tout se passe bien cette fois-ci. »

« Si tu étais un peu moins arrogant et sûr de toi, ça irait mieux » lui souris-je narquoisement.

« Oh parce que tu es parfaite peut-être ? Tu as fait pleurer mon meilleur ami trois fois, tu es un vrai dragon. »

Je ne le montrai pas mais j'étais vraiment surprise. Sirius n'avait jamais pleuré devant moi. James avait-il exagéré ou Sirius avait-il déjà vraiment pleuré pour moi ? Je ravalai une boule de peine coincée dans ma gorge.

« Il a pleuré ? » murmurai-je à James, soudainement soucieuse.

« Bien sûr » s'étonna-t-il. « Il a été dévasté quand il a su que tu allais mourir, il était inconsolable, Lily et moi avons dû rester avec lui pendant plusieurs heures » expliqua James d'un regard attristé. « Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un état pareil. »

Je ne l'avais jamais su. Sirius ne m'en avait jamais parlé. Je me sentis si triste brusquement. Non seulement Sirius tenait à moi énormément, ce que j'étais incapable de voir, mais en plus je le traitais comme un moins que rien. Evidemment qu'il ne m'avait pas trompée. Je le savais au fond de moi, mais je m'étais faite influencée par ma faiblesse. Je m'en voulais terriblement de l'avoir entraîné dans une histoire aussi sordide.

« Je n'imagine que ça n'a plus trop d'importance maintenant » murmurai-je en détourna les yeux.

J'entendis James soupirer.

« Mary ! »

Je tournai aussitôt la tête et souris de toutes mes dents à Sturgis. Benjy était juste derrière lui, cherchant à forcer le passage pour entrer dans la pièce. J'avais oublié combien ils me manquaient tous. Passer mon temps au Chaudron baveur m'avait forcément éloignée d'eux.

« Vous allez bien les gars ? »

« Ça pourrait aller mieux. »

« Et si tu commençais par me faire un massage ? » proposa Benji en faisant craquer son dos.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, mais il m'embrassa quand même la joue et s'assit à ma droite. La réunion était sur le point de commencer. A la dernière minute, Gatus entra précipitamment dans la pièce. Il avait un air grave au visage. Quand il me remarqua, un sourire heureux chassa vivement sa morosité. J'étais contente qu'il soit toujours à nos côtés, et surtout, qu'il soit encore vivant. J'aimais Sirius mais les sentiments ne s'envolaient pas en un jour, ni même en une année. Il me restait encore des souvenirs heureux et rien ne pourrait changer l'affection que je portais à Gatus.

* * *

Je marchais vite dans la rue. Gatus avait eu la brillante idée de me raccompagner au Chaudron Baveur. La réunion avait duré deux heures. Nous avions discuté des faits et gestes suspects de certains mangemorts, des missions assignées et de l'influence grandissante de Voldemort. Le professeur Dumbledore m'avait jeté plusieurs regards étranges. J'étais probablement un peu paranoïaque, mais j'étais certaine qu'il se doutait de quelque chose, à propos de Regulus et de moi. J'avais également des scrupules à ne pas pouvoir révéler ce que j'avais découvert au sujet de Voldemort. Etant une bonne occlumens, je savais qu'il n'avait rien pu lire de compromettant dans ma tête, seulement le professeur Dumbledore pouvait se montrer très perspicace. J'avais prié mon père de ne parler de Regulus à personne. J'espérais qu'il ait tenu sa promesse et qu'il ne soit pas allé se plaindre à Dumbledore. C'était peu probable, d'autant plus que mon père tentait de rester le plus loin possible de la communauté magique. A force, les sorciers avaient fini par l'oublier et le laisser tranquille dans son coin.

« Mary, attends-moi ! »

Gatus insistait. Je me tendis. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se permette d'être plus familier avec moi. Il avait sûrement appris d'une manière ou d'une autre que Sirius m'avait jeté comme une vielle croûte puante. James ou Remus l'auraient dit à Marlène, qui se serait empressée de le répéter à Gatus. J'étais par ailleurs très contente d'avoir vu Emmeline ce soir. Elle s'était excusée de m'avoir induite en erreur, la scène qu'elle avait aperçu entre la fille et Sirius pouvait prêter à confusion. Sirius repoussait les filles mais ils aimaient quand même se sentir désiré.

« Mary ! »

Il ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Je décidai de le regarder et de soupirer. Gatus me fixait avec ses yeux de chiens battus.

« Ça ne te manque pas de jouer au Quidditch ? »

Ma question sembla le combler de joie. Il gonfla fièrement la poitrine et je crus reconnaître le Gatus dont j'étais tombée amoureuse en troisième année. Je ne mentirai pas, les gamineries avec Sirius avaient fini par me fatiguer, j'aurais voulu qu'il se défende mieux et qu'il cloue le bec de Sirius une bonne fois pour toute. Mais il n'en avait pas été capable.

« Si, ça me manque beaucoup. Mais ce qui se passe ici est plus important. Je veux aider, je ne veux pas que les types qui te maltraitaient à Poudlard gagnent. »

Il se tourna vers moi, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

« J'ai quelques années de retard, hein ? »

Nos marchâmes dans le silence pendant trois minutes. Gatus était plongé dans ses pensées, et moi je me remémorais le jour où je lui avais dit que c'était fini entre nous. Il avait été tellement blessé qu'il m'avait effrayée avec ses insultes. Jusque-là je n'avais pas connu cette facette colérique de sa personnalité.

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as préféré Sirius. Il te défendait toujours contre eux, il était courageux et brave. Et moi j'étais lâche. »

« Ne dis pas ça » répliquai-je en secouant doucement la tête. « Affronter Mulciber ou Avery aurait été stupide. Ces types sont dérangés. »

« Je veux réparer mes erreurs aujourd'hui, laisse-moi au moins être ton ami pour le temps qui nous reste. »

J'hochai la tête simplement. Gatus avait raison, C'était trop bête de perdre son temps à nourrir une rancœur stérile. S'il s'en tenait à l'amitié, j'étais d'accord.

« Alors raconte-moi, tu t'entends bien avec les autres joueurs ? »

Nous bavardâmes joyeusement de Quidditch et de rouleaux de printemps pendant une bonne heure. Finalement, le Chaudron Baveur s'imposa à nous et comme nous étions encore en pleine conversation, j'invitai Gatus à boire un chocolat chaud à l'intérieur. Il accepta tout de suite. Je commandai deux boissons à Tom, repérant Mannus dans le coin de la salle, et m'assit en face de Gatus.

« Alors comme ça tu ne me crois pas capable de participer à la Coupe du Monde ? »

Je riais tellement que des larmes coulaient discrètement du coin de mes yeux. « Tu détestais jouer devant tout Poudlard, alors devant le monde entier ? »

« J'ai changé ! »

« Mon œil, tu deviens déjà tout rouge » pouffai-je.

Je plongeai mes lèvres dans mon chocolat chaud, savourant ce délicieux nectar. Il me restait une fine trace de chocolat au-dessus de la lèvre quand je reposai ma boisson sur la table et Gatus s'immobilisa en le remarquant. Il tendit sa main, je ne bougeai pas, après tout, c'était un geste amical. Il ôta la trace du bout du pouce, traçant lentement le contour de ma lèvre. J'aurais juré qu'il la caressait. Puis, pris d'un élan de folie et de regrets, il tira mon menton à lui et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce baiser me prit de court. Fort heureusement, sa bouche me relâcha très vite.

« Petit, c'est l'heure de rentrer. »

Mannus avait refermé sa main autour de l'épaule de Gatus. Il l'avait forcé à se détacher de moi. Gatus faisait la grimace, Mannus devait serrer fort sa main. Sans m'attarder je montai précipitamment les escaliers, laissant les deux hommes ensemble. Je courus dans ma chambre et voulut m'y enfermer à double tour pour ne jamais plus affronter le regard flamboyant de Gatus. Il restait, après tout, mon premier amour. Je l'avais aimé autant que j'aimais Sirius, ou peut-être avais-je aimé ce que j'avais avec lui. Une vie pleine de simplicité, sans soucis, remplie de joie et de bonheur. Au contraire, avec Sirius, chaque jour était une aventure et chaque jour offrait son lot de surprises. Il m'enivrait comme jamais personne ne m'avait enivrée, j'étais grisée par sa seule présence à mes côtés.

Je fermai la porte brusquement derrière moi, remerciant mentalement Mannus ne m'avoir évité cette catastrophe. Quel monstre étais-je de reprocher à Sirius son infidélité si je commentais la même erreur ? Je pris me tête dans mes mains, me cherchant des excuses auxquelles je ne croyais absolument pas. Même si j'étais en train de mourir, ce n'était pas une raison pour renier mes valeurs.

Une chose était sûre, je ne pourrais jamais être amie avec Gatus. Il cherchait constamment la limite, la franchissait même, et c'était ingérable.

Soudain, Regulus débarqua dans ma chambre, sa capuche recouvrant son visage sévère et froid. Il me dépassa rapidement pour observer le livre dont je lui avais parlé dans ma lettre, ou plutôt mon mot griffonné à la hâte.

« On avait dit pas de lettre » me reprocha-t-il sèchement.

« Je n'allais pas attendre que tu te montres ici, je ne veux pas le garder une seconde de plus dans ma chambre ! » m'énervai-je subitement, probablement parce que le geste de Gatus me hantait encore.

Je lui en voulais de ne pas être passé à autre chose, je lui en voulais de mettre à l'épreuve ma volonté, touchant la corde sensible de la nostalgie. Corde que je tentais inconsciemment de saisir à l'orée de ma mort.

« Ce n'est pas malin Mary. »

Sa voix tranchante et glaciale m'énerva encore plus. Regulus était remontée contre moi, j'étais remontée contre Gatus, et finalement, on se hurlait dessus pour des broutilles. C'était tellement puéril.

« Tu n'avais qu'à choisir une autre personne pour t'aider ! Marlène, Lily ou Emmeline, elles sont plus courageuses et intelligentes que moi ! Ou bien tu n'avais que te tourner vers ton frère » sifflai-je, mes nerfs mis à rude épreuve.

Je savais très bien que Regulus n'avait pas envie de parler de Sirius. Sans compter qu'il ne devait même pas connaître Marlène ou Emmeline, et qu'il n'aurait pas pu les approcher comme il l'avait fait avec moi.

« Au final ce n'était qu'un concours de circonstances, tu te trouvais là quand j'en ai eu besoin. Tu as fait un Serment inviolable, tu ne peux pas en faire qu'à ta tête. »

« Je le sais bien » répliquai-je en fermant les yeux et croisant les bras. « Je fais déjà de gros efforts pour t'aider Regulus, j'aimerais seulement que tu en prennes conscience. Tout ça, ce n'est pas moi » expliquai-je en englobant la chambre et en pointant le livre du doigt.

C'était vrai, je n'aimais pas m'approcher si près de la magie noire. A chaque fois que je touchais ce livre, que je l'ouvrais, que j'en parcourais les pages, je me sentais mal. C'était comme si sa magie me rejetait et me pompait toute mon énergie.

« Alors, qu'as-tu appris ? » me demanda Regulus comme s'il n'avait aucune considération pour ce que j'avais déjà fait pour lui.

Les Black pouvaient être si agaçants parfois. Je m'apprêtais à me servir du livre pour expliquer ma découverte quand quelqu'un toqua à ma porte. Regulus leva brièvement les yeux au ciel, puis redevint parfaitement neutre. Ce petit signe d'exaspération m'amusa, surtout qu'il ne laissait jamais ses émotions déborder aussi nettement. Finalement, peut-être que Regulus Black était humain, comme nous tous.

« Dépêches-toi » me chuchota-t-il quand je passai près de lui.

Sa voix dans mon cou déclencha un petit frisson agréable. Je me hâtai d'ouvrir la porte et me figea lorsque mon regard rencontra celui de Sirius, profond et intense. Sa chemise était partiellement ouverte, m'invitant à regarder son torse et ses tatouages. Merlin, je n'arrivais jamais à y résister. Mais que faisait-il ici ? J'étais un peu mal à l'aise, sachant que notre dernière conversation s'était très mal terminée.

« Salut Mary. »

Son regard gris sombre pétillait de malice et de bonheur. J'eus un pincement au cœur. Il était tellement séduisant. J'attendis en silence qu'il reprenne la parole. Sa voix avait l'intonation de celle d'un ange dans mes songes, comme si j'avais attendu toute ma vie de l'entendre. C'était très bizarre, toutes ces choses auxquelles je faisais attention maintenant que j'étais à deux doigts de les perdre.

« Je voulais te dire… euh j'ai aimé… c'est que je ne m'y attendais pas, je veux dire c'est arrivé comme ça et on a pas eu le temps d'en parler, tu vois… »

Sirius peinait à trouver ses mots, il avait l'air un peu stressé et gêné. C'était vraiment bizarre. Je ne comprenais rien de ce qu'il racontait.

« Sirius, je ne sais pas où tu veux en venir, mais j'ai des choses à faire alors… »

« Oui désolé » se reprit-il subitement en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Je plissai un œil, très surprise par son comportement. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air soûl. Je m'en voulais de me montrer si distante, surtout qu'il avait l'air de m'avoir pardonné pour ce que je lui avais dit, mais ce que j'avais à révéler à Regulus était plus important.

« Je voulais juste te dire que ça m'a fait plaisir qu'on se retrouve comme avant. »

Cette phrase me percuta un peu, ne comprenant vraiment pas où il voulait en venir. Il fallait que j'éclaircisse ses propos plus tard, quand Regulus ne serait plus caché dans ma chambre. Il avait déjà assisté à notre dernière dispute, ce qui avait été par ailleurs très gênant, je ne voulais absolument pas que ça se reproduise.

« Sirius, je ne comprends rien de ce que tu me dis, mais on pourra en reparler une autre fois, d'accord ? »

Je vis un bref signe d'incompréhension sur son beau visage, un froncement de sourcil adorable. Il perdit pendant une fraction de seconde son sourire jovial, avant de remplacer celui-ci par un sourire crispé et forcé.

« Oui, on pourra en reparler, si on se revoit. »

« Je passerai à l'Ordre dans les prochains jours » le rassurai-je, hésitant à le prendre dans mes bras mais son corps soudainement tendu semblait prêt à refuser toute interaction avec moi.

Il était déçu et vexé, je le voyais bien. A moins que ce soit autre chose. Il fallait dire que tout ce qu'il avait dit n'était pas très clair.

« Evidemment, on se verra à l'Ordre » répéta-t-il avec une pointe de mauvaise foi très bien dissimulée derrière son sourire qui n'avait plus rien de sincère.

Il me tourna le dos aussitôt. Je vis ses épaules s'affaisser, comme ces gens malheureux qui repartaient le cœur lourd chez eux. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers et je restai plantée sur mon pas de porte, avec l'impression sournoise d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Sirius avait été prêt de m'offrir une autre chance, et moi je l'avais chassé sans état d'âme.

« Il est parti Mary. »

Regulus s'était approché et je baissai tristement la tête. Il grogna, mécontent, et me tapota le bas du dos pour que je cesse de me regarder les pieds. Au fond, Regulus était désolé pour moi, s'il ne m'avait pas encore hurlé dessus, c'était parce qu'il comprenait que la situation avec Sirius était sans issue. C'était comme s'il assistait impuissant à la querelle idiote de deux âmes qui étaient, en définitive, faites l'une pour l'autre.

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire ! Je publie très aléatoirement les chapitres, mais ils finissent toujours pas arriver un jour ou l'autre :) Le prochain sera du point de vue de Regulus et racontera le fabuleux dîner qu'il a passé chez les parents de Mary ! Et celui d'après sera à nouveau du point de vue de Sirius. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! A bientôt !

Merci **Guest** et **Feux-follet** pour vos merveilleuses reviews :D

 _Guest : salut ! Tes compliments me font très plaisir, whaou, je ne sais même pas quoi te dire ! J'essaie un maximum de développer les personnages et c'est vrai que celui de Sirius est un des personnage que j'ai travaillé le plus, j'ai lu beaucoup d'histoires où il était comme tu le décris, alors je voulais le creuser un peu plus en profondeur. C'est bizarre mais l'histoire m'est vraiment venue en regardant le film "Mary à tout prix", d'où le titre d'ailleurs. On ne trouve pas beaucoup d'histoires sur Mary Macdonald et on ne sait presque rien de son caractère, alors ça laisse plus de place à l'imagination. Je suis vraiment très heureuse que cette histoire te plaise ! Ce n'est pas vraiment drôle ou torride, du coup j'espère que ce n'est pas trop déprimant à lire... Ça fait un moment que tu as posté ta review, désolée de te répondre si tardivement, j'espère que tu verras la suite ! Encore merci pour ta belle review et à la prochaine :)_


	13. Chap 13 : Lost

NA : ce chapitre reprend en partie les événements du chapitre précédent, puisqu'il est du point de vue de Regulus. Ce sera d'ailleurs le seul. Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire, à la prochaine ! :)

* * *

 _Chapitre treize : Lost_

 **Regulus**

Mary dormait sur mon lit, mon ancien lit plus exactement, et je voyais sa petite poitrine se soulever tranquillement à chaque fois qu'un souffle apaisant s'échappait de sa bouche entrouverte. Elle vivrait encore quelques mois, elle vivrait jusqu'à ce que la douleur ne revienne plus forte, plus dévastatrice, et que plus rien ne pourrait la soulager à part la mort. Je n'avais pu que retarder l'inévitable. Le poison du serpent la tuerait, dans la souffrance. Je regrettais de ne pas m'être interposé. Je l'avais sentie ce _soir-là_ , j'avais su que Mary nous espionnait dans les fourrés. C'était moi qui était allé prévenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'un membre de l'ordre du Phénix rôdait dehors. A ce moment-là, je ne connaissais pas encore Mary, je n'avais eu aucun scrupule à la condamner. Je ne savais pas encore qu'elle me fournirait un soutien bienvenu dans ma lutte. Je ne savais pas encore que cette fille était unique, et qu'elle ferait battre mon cœur un peu plus fort à chaque fois qu'elle me regarderait avec ses pétillants de malice et de bienveillance.

Je regrettais tellement.

Le serpent l'avait mordue, mais au fond, c'était moi qui l'avait tuée. Et je n'osais pas le lui avouer, de peur qu'elle m'abandonne, qu'elle ne cesse de m'abreuver de sa chaleur et de son optimisme. Elle aurait pu se lamenter, passer ses journées à pleurer, se suicider, mais elle était toujours là, devant moi, à se battre jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

J'étais comme hypnotisé, et l'ayant observée respirer sereinement des heures durant, je détournai enfin le regard et m'aperçus qu'il était déjà six heures du matin. Elle dormait si bien que je n'avais pas voulu la déranger, et la voir étendue dans mes draps me serrait le cœur. Je n'avais jamais compris ce que Sirius trouvait à cette fille banale que je m'étais imaginée ennuyeuse et fade. Maintenant, je voyais ce qui m'avait longtemps échapper. Sirius avait de la chance d'avoir Mary dans sa vie.

Je me décidai enfin à la réveiller et me pencha sur son visage en soufflant son nom. Elle eut un sourire mais c'était sûrement l'effet du rêve paisible qu'elle était en train de faire. Comme elle était décidée à rester enroulée dans mes draps, je sortis ma baguette de ma poche et lui aspergeai la figure d'eau. Sa mine offusquée m'amusa un peu et je ne pus m'empêcher de la trouver adorable. Pour ne pas me laisser envahir par des sentiments niais, je lui empoignai le bras et me dépêchai de la sortir de chez moi. Mary avait changé quelque chose en moi. Et j'avais peur de tout perdre.

* * *

Quand je fus enfin arrivé chez Avery, après avoir raccompagné Mary au Chaudron Baveur, j'eus la surprise désagréable de trouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans le salon de mon ami. Mulciber était là lui-aussi, calé dans un des fauteuils, son regard légèrement apeuré fixant ses chaussures lustrées.

« Regulus. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était retourné gracieusement et me faisait maintenant face, cette fichue Nagini rampant à ses côtés. Sa voix doucereuse me glissait dessus comme une bête féroce prête à bondir sur moi. Je sentais le danger, je n'étais ni stupide ni effronté. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était capable de tout. Je le craignais pour cette raison. J'aurais voulu reculer, revenir en arrière, enlever cette marque de mon bras, mais il m'aurait tué sans la moindre hésitation. Il n'aimait rien ni personne. Je ne n'en avais jamais fait grand cas, mais c'était encore plus flagrant à mes yeux depuis que j'avais fait ce serment inviolable avec Mary. Elle rayonnait tellement de chaleur et de bienveillance que j'avais presque oublié que des personnes comme elle existait. J'avais oublié comme c'était enivrant de sentir un regard exempt de toute attente et bourré d'affection sur soi.

« Mon brave Regulus… »

Ses doigts glacés saisirent mon menton et il me força à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Deux yeux de serpents qui n'avaient plus rien d'humain. Mes craintes seraient peut-être bientôt confirmées par Mary. J'avais trouvé dans le tiroir du bureau de mon père des manuscrits anciens qui étaient légués de générations en générations aux héritiers de la famille Black. Je les avais déjà lus quelques années en arrière, ils regorgeaient de sortilèges de magie noire et de tortures toutes plus inventives les unes que les autres. Ce jour-là, quand j'en feuilletais les pages distraitement, j'avais lu le mot « Horcruxe » sans vraiment m'attarder sur sa réelle signification. J'étais revenu 12 Square Grimmaurd pour mettre la main sur ce manuscrit, qui refermait certainement la clé de tout. J'étais certain que Voldemort avait eu recourt à ce genre de magie noire. Il avait brisé son âme en deux et il en avait enfermé une partie dans un objet. Tout ceci dans le but de défier la mort. Ou de la fuir. J'espérais que Mary arriverait à la même conclusion que moi, c'était avant tout pour m'assurer que je ne perdrais pas de temps à chercher quelque chose qui n'existait pas.

« Quelque chose te tracasse, parle-moi Regulus, que nous puissions trouver une solution. »

Sa voix était calme, trop calme. Mais je ne perdais pas mon sang-froid. Si je le faisais, il verrait ce que j'essayais à tout prix de lui cacher depuis des semaines. Mary serait traquée et abattue froidement dans la journée, abrégeant le court répit que je lui avais offert. C'était bête, je l'avais initialement choisie parce que je ne me souciais pas de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Elle n'était qu'un pantin, ou plutôt une pièce d'échec à manipuler dans une partie qui m'était fortement défavorable. Un pion à sacrifier. Je l'avais déjà condamnée et je continuais à lui pourrir la vie.

Pourtant, à cet instant, je ne pensais qu'à elle. Pas même à la mort qui me pendait au bout du nez si je ne laissais ne serait-ce qu'une pensée filtrer à travers le mur que j'avais dressé dans ma tête.

« Tout va bien, Maître. »

« Bien. »

Il s'était détourné, sa cape m'ayant fouetté le visage. Mulciber ne disait rien, il agrippait les accoudoirs de son fauteuil nerveusement. Avery n'était pas plus serein que lui, crispé sur le canapé, en face de la cheminée.

« Mulciber m'a appris qu'il t'avait vu avec Mary Macdonald, la pauvre malheureuse que Nagini a mordu. »

Me gorge devint sèche et se serra tandis que je perdais pied, une énorme pression tombant sur mes épaules. Mulciber était devenu livide. Au vu de son regard fuyant et coupable, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas dû apprendre la nouvelle de la meilleure manière qui soit. Il l'avait sûrement lue dans son esprit.

« Aurais-tu une explication à me fournir, Regulus ? »

« Je l'ai croisée par hasard, et comme je suis le frère de son fiancé, elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de m'arrêter pour m'enguirlander » mentis-je avec flegme et détermination. « Elle a perdu l'esprit depuis qu'elle s'est fait mordre, elle passe ses journées à s'enfermer au Chaudron Baveur, je vous assure Maître qu'elle ne nous causera plus de problèmes. »

« Elle devrait déjà être morte ! » asséna-t-il d'une voix sèche.

« Elle est plus résistante que les autres, mais elle mourra bientôt » contrai-je avec moins d'assurance.

Ses yeux perçants et inhumains me rendaient nerveux. Mes paumes devenaient moites. Il n'était pas question qu'il découvre aujourd'hui mes réelles intentions à son égard. Je ne voulais pas échouer maintenant. Et je ne voulais pas entraîner Mary dans ma chute.

« Tu vois Regulus, tu es l'un des seuls qui sachent lancer le sortilège qui amplifie les effets de la _potion d'engore_. Tu es même le seul qui sache préparer cette potion, que Severus à mis au point pour retarder l'invasion du poison dans le sang. Tu sais évidemment qu'en l'ingérant, elle souffrira encore plus, que la douleur deviendra tellement insupportable qu'elle préférera la mort à la vie, allant même jusqu'à se mutiler rien que pour évacuer son sang et l'affreux poison qu'il contient. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres souriait. La souffrance de Mary l'indifférait, il n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'un être humain ressentait lorsqu'il était sur le point de tout perdre. Cet homme n'avait rien d'un grand sorcier. Il m'apparaissait encore plus détestable que le jour où il avait maltraité ce pauvre Kreattur.

« Je n'ai rien fait Maître. »

Un silence pesant régnait tandis qu'il me détaillait du regard, cherchant probablement à savoir si mentait ou non.

« Très bien, je te crois Regulus. »

Il posa une main solennelle sur mon épaule. Mais ses deux yeux menaçants me vrillaient intensément et je craignais qu'en sortant de chez Avery, il n'aille tuer Mary de sa propre baguette. Je refusais de le croire, mais j'avais peur pour elle. Quand il nous laissa dans le salon, dans une ambiance morne, Mulciber émit un faible « désolé » que j'ignorai. J'avais envie de retrouver Mary pour m'assurer qu'aucun mal ne lui serait fait avant qu'elle-même n'ait décidé d'en finir avec sa vie.

Je la retrouvai finalement dans un cimetière. Etant en compagnie de la rouquine, je décidai de l'attendre dans le bosquet attenant au cimetière. J'eus l'idée de l'appeler pour évaluer sa réaction. J'étais sur les nerfs. J'avais envie de savoir comment elle se comportait quand je n'étais pas avec elle, si elle avait un tant soit peu l'instinct de survie. Elle surgit des arbres et ses yeux marrons se posèrent aussitôt sur moi. Je soupirai intérieurement. Elle ne s'était pas doutée un seul instant que j'aurais pu être quelqu'un d'autre. Agacé, la pression que m'avait infligé le Seigneur des Ténèbres pulsant encore en moi, je l'attrapai violemment et le menaça. J'étais en colère contre elle, se balader avec autant d'insouciance, me sourire avec ses yeux de merlans frits, ce n'était pas acceptable. Mais surtout, j'étais irrité par ma propre conscience, de m'être attaché à la personne même que j'avais condamnée. Et j'étais irrité du remord qui me prenait violemment à l'estomac à chaque fois que j'entendais son rire frivole. Ma froideur et mon indifférence, c'était tout ce qu'il me restait pour la repousser. C'était mon dernier rempart, celui qui la séparait encore de mon âme.

« Tu es trop crédule et naïve Mary » l'agressai-je d'une voix impitoyable.

Ses yeux abasourdis me sondèrent attentivement.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Je l'avais mise en colère. Et tout ce qui me traversait l'esprit, c'était la rancœur de la savoir remontée contre moi alors que j'avais pris beaucoup de risques pour elle. Elle me faisait l'effet d'une gamine pourrie gâtée. A moins que ce soit ma fierté et mon égoïsme qui faussaient totalement mon jugement.

« Il faut que tu te rentres dans le crâne que ce n'est pas parce que c'est « censé se passer comme ça » que ça va forcément « se passer comme ça » ! » hurlai-je.

Je la dévisageai froidement, me retenant d'enserrer sa gorge délicate entre mes mains. Rien ne se passait comme je l'avais prévu. Elle n'était censée être qu'un pion, pas la personne autour de laquelle je gravitais désespérément, touché par un simple regard ou un simple mot de sa part.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Quand je commence à croire que tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu fais en sorte de tout gâcher. Exactement comme Sirius. Vous les Black, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de tout faire foirer. »

Ses mots me soufflèrent, un raz-de-marée semblait avoir emporté toute ma colère en une seule vague. _Quelqu'un de bien_. Elle croyait que j'étais comme Sirius, quelqu'un de bien. Mary se fourvoyait totalement. Et pourtant, je ne pouvais empêcher cette chaleur d'envahir mon corps, cet engouement palpable qui me procurait des sensations agréables. Je finis par détourner les yeux, de peur qu'elle lise la faiblesse qui pliait mon âme en deux.

Soudain, elle me dépassa dans l'intention de s'en aller et un élan de panique me submergea.

« Où tu vas ? » m'irritai-je en la suivant.

Elle ne m'adressa plus la parole. Mais je n'allais pas abandonner, et après tout, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. J'évitais tout le monde, même ma propre famille. Je ne m'en étais jamais aperçu non plus, mais la seule personne avec qui je parlais plus ou moins sincèrement, c'était Mary. Je ne pouvais me confier qu'à elle.

J'avais besoin d'elle.

Je me pris rageusement la tête dans mes mains, étouffant un juron entre mes dents. Puis je la relâchai brutalement, plantant un regard noir sur Mary. C'était sa faute si j'avais des pensées aussi insignifiantes et risibles.

« Tu es bizarre, tu le sais ça ? »

Je l'ignorai, repoussant son inquiétude qui me donnait envie de vomir. Je ne voulais pas de sa pitié. J'étais un Black, pas une pauvre fille comme elle. Elle s'engagea dans l'allée d'une maison et cette fois-ci, j'hésitai à la suivre. Était-ce chez ses parents ? Je décidai de me lancer, afin de voir si elle s'indignerait, mais je n'avais pas prévu de me retrouver coincé sur son canapé, sa mère d'un côté et Mary de l'autre.

« Je ne savais pas que Sirius avait un frère » s'extasia sa maman en me détaillant d'un regard émerveillé.

Elle m'avait servi un jus de chaussette moldu que je n'avais aucune envie de boire. Etant né dans une famille où la bienséance était de rigueur, j'étais un peu désarçonné par la familiarité de sa mère. Elle me raconta la première fois que Mary était sortie tout nue courir dans le jardin parce qu'elle avait entendu dire de la bouche de Martha Simson que c'était ce que les « grandes filles » faisaient. Mary était devenu écarlate à l'évocation de ce souvenir, je l'avais sentie se tendre et remuer dans le canapé, sa cuisse se frottant insidieusement à la mienne.

« Le dîner est prêt » tonna la voix glaciale de son père.

J'avais deviné qu'il ne me portait pas dans son cœur, comme Sirius apparemment. J'étais intrigué que mon frère, le garçon confiant et charmeur que tout le monde appréciait, n'ait pas réussi à trouver grâce aux yeux du père de Mary.

« Sirius n'est plus venu ces temps » déplora sa mère en m'invitant à me lever. « Vous vous partagez notre Mary chérie ? Coquins » ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil indécent.

Mon visage se figea et je jurerai que Mary lançait d'autres clins d'œil à sa mère. J'étais profondément mal à l'aise. C'était plus fort que moi. Et je ne pouvais décemment pas me montrer impoli envers ceux qui m'offraient le couvert. Livide à en mourir, je m'assis à la table à manger, près de Mary qui m'épiait toujours avec malice.

« Alors comme ça, tu es le frère de Sirius. » Le père de Mary me foudroyait d'un regard antipathique. Je n'avais pas perçu combien il lui avait été difficile de prononcer le nom de mon frère. « Ce garçon n'est jamais revenu nous voir et maintenant, il abandonne ma fille malade. Aujourd'hui, les hommes ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient. » Il braqua son regard torve sur Mary. « Ils se font des marques infâmes sur les bras et ils prétendent agir pour le bien de tous. C'est d'une crétinerie. »

Je me frottai inconsciemment l'avant-bras, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer l'œil aguerri de son père. Il n'avait pas totalement tort. Mais bafouer l'honneur des Sang-Pur comme il le faisait me piquait quand même les oreilles.

« Et maintenant, c'est le petit frère qui tourmente ma fille. »

« Papa ! » se fâcha Mary.

« Mon chéri, tu ne connais pas Regulus, comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles ? » soupira sa mère en secouant la tête. « Si Mary est heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte, tu ne crois pas ? »

Il grogna, croisant ses bras sur la table. Plus le temps passait, plus je déplorais ma sensiblerie d'avoir suivi Mary. Je n'avais jamais vécu de situations aussi gênantes.

« Vous vous êtes protégés au moins ? Hors de question que Mary porte l'enfant d'un Black, quel qu'il soit » fustigea-t-il en mordant férocement dans un bout de poivrons. « J'ai déjà prévenu Sirius, j'espère que c'est clair pour toi aussi. »

Je crus m'étouffer avec ma bouchée de purée. Je bus précipitamment un peu de ce jus de chaussette infâme et détourna mon visage liquéfié sur Mary, qui avait éclaté de rire, de grosses larmes dévalant ses joues toutes rondes. Elle avait une mine affreuse, mais même ainsi, elle était belle.

Ma bouchée de purée se coinça à nouveau dans mon œsophage. Je me raclai discrètement la gorge...

« Papa, Regulus est un ami, ne va pas te faire d'idées. »

... et la purée tomba au fond de mon estomac comme une bille de plomb.


End file.
